


The Starless Road/疏星长路

by kiii17



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fix-It, Hobbits, Kissing, M/M, The Void, Valinor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese Translation of The Starless Road → http://archiveofourown.org/works/4641153</p><p>“Maedhros寻求肉体和精神上的毁灭，于是他两者都得到了。当Mandos召唤他时，他拒绝了，他是誓言中第一个落入虚空的精灵。他不在这个世界上，也再不会回归。那里的黑暗比Morgoth的Thangorodrim山崖之下还要深重！”Fingon顿了顿，望着Finrod说，“当他要求时，我不该杀了他吗？”<br/>“不！”Finrod说，但Turgon一言未发。<br/>Sam看起来更沮丧了。“那不对，”他说，“那不可能！就是不对——我也不明白到底是怎么回事，对不起，先生——但是没有哪个故事会这样结局的！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Starless Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641153) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



一天早晨，Turgon走下楼梯时背着一包卷起的草图，肩上扛着一把铁铲，看起来对自己超乎寻常地满意。  
“你要去哪儿？”Fingon问。  
“和我一起去看看啊！”Turgon建议道，“说实话，你或许对我们挺有用。”  
“我们？你们要我去做什么？”Fingon问，虽然他已经知道自己会答应了。他曾经国王般的弟弟很少看起来这么轻松。中土的流亡对Fingon来说更像一个暗色的久远梦境，但Turgon总是比他更严肃。虽然要是他的心灵负担过重，他根本离开不了Mandos——就像他们的妹妹那样，而父亲依然在等待骄傲的哥哥心境缓和下来。Turgon一直深爱着群山中的Gondolin，痛惜着她的陷落。  
“挖洞，”Turgon说，“我们指的是Finrod和我，你需要知道的就这么多了。”  
Fingon有些警觉地看了看背包里的草图：“在Eressëa没有足够的空间，能让你建造一个隐藏的城市！”  
“不，但我们可以挖个洞。”Turgon说，“是Finrod的主意，我当时还笑他，但然后我们开始讨论方案，现在我可期待这个工程了。”  
Fingon盯着他。“但是谁想住在洞里？”他问。  
“霍比特人！”Turgon高兴地说，把铁铲递给了他。  
\---  
霍比特人！他们曾短暂地成为Eressëa岛上精灵们惊奇和消遣的对象，然后绝大多数精灵对他们慢慢失去了兴趣。两个霍比特人乘着第三纪最后的一艘船西渡而来，带着不常有的传说——事实上，是最后的伟大传说。但这两个霍比特人无论如何都算不上伟大，即使他们在霍比特人中博学多闻，也算不上充满智慧。所以精灵们给了他们一栋小房子，在岛的东岸边，这也是他们所要求的——然后诺多精灵们就不再管他们了。有好奇的精灵去看他们，听他们亲口讲述魔戒之战的故事，笑他们奇怪的说话方式。他们在这里也有朋友，但绝大多数都是在中土就认识的。Olórin Mithrandir非常喜爱他们，常常去他们家中做客，还有一些别的精灵：半精灵Elrond也很喜欢他们，Fingon的堂妹Galadriel尊敬他们。Fingon知道这一切，但从没想太多。他和霍比特人有什么关系呢？  
但是毫无疑问，Finrod成为了他们的朋友。  
“是他，Fingon。”Turgon说，他们走在海岸边的路上，带着咸味的水沫在他们右边的岩石上撞击翻滚，“Bilbo Baggins没在这里待太久。这几年只有持戒人Frodo住在东边的海岸上。他挺安静的，心里有一片阴影，但Finrod很喜欢他。”  
“当然了！”Fingon说，“他们真的住在洞里吗？”  
“看起来这至少是他们的倾向！虽然我们真不该从Frodo那里才知道，他太有礼貌了，不会抱怨精灵们不够好客。”  
“那你们是怎么知道的？”Fingon抬起铁铲，“Finrod这么多年终于把他欺负得忍无可忍了吗？”  
想到Finrod竟然会欺负人，他们不约而同地笑起来。“不是，”Turgon说，“我们现在有了另一个信息来源，他一不小心把什么都说了。现在Finrod打定主意要送出这个礼物——我想他一直想送给可怜的Frodo一些配得上这段友谊的东西，而Frodo想要的太少，Finrod都有点灰心了。但他终于找到办法了：霍比特人们年纪太大，已经没法挖洞了，但连Frodo都不能否认他依然喜爱着记忆中夏尔的霍比特洞！”  
“他们年纪太大？我还以为你刚说只剩下一个霍比特人了呢。”Fingon说。  
“曾经是这样！”Turgon说，“现在又有两个了。哥哥，你最好去见见第二个，因为你们的名号挺像的！”  
\---  
于是他们来到了Eressëa岛东边的小山上，看到Finrod已经卷起袖子，眼睛里都是满意，身边是更多的工具，还有两个年老的霍比特人，Fingon只见过其中一个。持戒人Frodo看起来很惊讶，他红润脸颊、满头白发的同伴看起来尴尬极了。  
“Turgon！”Finrod带着通用语口音叫道，看起来他是为了照顾霍比特人，“告诉我你把草图带来了！”  
“我都带来了，还把我哥叫来帮忙挖洞，但我们得先介绍一下。这两位的名号很相似——英勇（Valiant）的Fingon，和勇敢（Brave）的Samwise！”  
\---  
“为您效劳！”Fingon愉快地说，暗暗希望自己的口音能让人听懂。  
“也为您和您的家人效劳！”霍比特人立刻说道，所以他做得还不算太差，“天哪，先生，现在您的哥哥也来了，真的没必要这么小题大做的。”  
“好了，Sam，这只能怪你自己。是你说的：这儿是世上最好的地方，就缺一两个舒适温暖的霍比特洞了。”Frodo大笑着说。  
“你不能为我们试图改善生活责怪我们，Samwise先生。”Turgon不苟言笑地说，“要是我们缺少什么好的东西，我们得试图把它造出来。你还得告诉我们我们做得怎么样！”  
可怜的老Sam大吃一惊，回答磕磕巴巴。Turgon和Finrod在草地上展开了他们所有的草图，让Frodo来看看怎么样。“别都看着我！”Frodo笑着说，“我以前也没挖过霍比特洞！Sam能帮到你们。”  
被个子这么高的精灵们环绕着，Sam有些紧张，但他确实对于挖霍比特洞方面知道的不少，也在夏尔监督过许多这样的工程。Fingon坐在山坡上笑，看到他曾建造过城市的弟弟被白头发的霍比特人纠正、甚至斥责，霍比特人的身高还不到他的臀部。持戒人Frodo走过来坐在他身边，和他一起笑，他望着Sam的眼神里充满感情。“我很想念他！”他说，“就好像是夏尔被连根拔起，西渡过海洋来到我身边。亲爱的Sam！”  
Fingon瞥了一眼他堂弟的朋友。Frodo看起来比Sam年轻，但感觉上比Sam年长。他的头发是银色的，而不是纯白，虽然他脸上皱纹不多，脸色却十分透明，就好像他并不完全属于这个世界。Fingon明白了Turgon所说的，持戒人身上笼罩着一层阴影。那是早已愈合的旧日伤疤，就像他只剩下四根手指的右手：或许这已经不让他困扰了，但留下的痕迹无法抹去。Frodo察觉到Fingon的目光，他安静下来，然后微笑着说道：“我知道，我知道！”他说，“但造成过的伤害不能被完全抹去：伤口已经复原了，我很高兴。”  
“要是我引起了你不愉快的回忆，抱歉！”Fingon说。  
Frodo露出一个微笑，说：“你觉得我们该告诉Sam你哥哥口中提到的喷泉只不过是个玩笑吗？”  
Sam正十分坚决地告诉Turgon对于霍比特洞来说，哪些是合适的装饰，哪些是不合适的。Turgon脸上的笑容一闪而逝，他坚持自己从未建造过任何没有三间庭院和一座喷泉的建筑。Finrod看起来快要忍不住笑了。当Turgon板着脸建议在夏尔的习惯之外再造一两座大门时，Sam毫不动摇地说：“伙计，你听我说！”Finrod忍不住了，笑得瘫倒在身后的草坪上，Fingon也大声笑起来，Frodo的肩膀颤抖着。Sam有些责备地看了Turgon一眼。“我想你一定是在开玩笑！”他说。  
“Sam，他不是什么伙计！”Frodo说，“他比我们俩的年龄大太多了。”  
“但还是很孩子气，”Fingon说，“Turgon，作为你的哥哥，我有权利说这种话，所以别这么看着我！我是来挖洞的。你到底是要挖洞，还是要在这之前再开几个玩笑？”  
“我们可以一边开玩笑一边挖洞，”Finrod说，“只要Samwise能批准我们的计划。”  
“好吧，我批准了。”Sam说，“但是不许有大门和喷泉！那些不适当。别忘了留点地方作花园——很重要的！”  
\---  
他们一边挖、一边开玩笑、一边唱歌：不一会儿他们就有了更多的帮手，别的精灵听到歌声，都来看这里发生了什么，觉得这是一桩令人愉快的差事，于是纷纷加入。越多的精灵来帮忙挖洞，Frodo就越惊讶，而Sam就越尴尬。夜幕降临时，他们已经完成了许多必要的挖掘，当星星升起时，他们停下工作一起吃喝，大声唱着歌。Sam和Frodo坐起身，眼神明亮地聆听他们的歌唱，不过Sam的头一点一点，渐渐在草地上沉入了梦乡。“我们都太老了，不能在这儿睡！”Frodo有些后悔地说，把他叫醒，带他回到海岸边他曾和Bilbo同住的小屋。而精灵们在星空下唱了大半夜的歌。  
Fingon也是歌者中的一位。当黑夜退去，清晨的微光降临时，精灵们已经各自散去，他沿着山坡向下走去，走过沙丘，一直到海边。他在那里站了一小会儿，望着一波波层叠的海浪在岸边碎裂开来，在消失之前用花边似的泡沫独自灿烂过一瞬。  
“你还好吗？”身后传来一个声音，是Finrod跟了下来。  
“我怎么会不好？”Fingon说，Finrod没有回答，也走过来站在海滩上。潮水涌来，波浪在他们的靴子边破裂，海风吹拂着他们的头发。Fingon想起久远如暗梦的回忆，却也不全都是黑暗，以及愈合却又无法抹去的忧愁，如同伤痕。Finrod也想到了什么，但他什么也没有说。  
Finrod终于大笑着问：“我们该把Turgon留在那里，让他一个人把所有活都干了吗？”  
“不，我们必须去监督他。”Fingon说，“毕竟Samwise先生一座喷泉也不想要！”  
\---  
建造霍比特洞并没花太多时间——精灵们高估了工作量，更别提霍比特人了：Sam惊叹于他们的工作效率。随着它的逐渐完工，Fingon开始看出霍比特洞的吸引力。他依然不太喜欢住在洞里，但要是有人要住在Finrod和Turgon挖的霍比特洞里，有一个个依着山坡的房间，向着东边和西边开的圆窗户，高高的天花板和温暖的木地板，看起来也还不错。山的背风面有一个花园，正好避开了海风，按照Sam所要求的那样，还有一排用来防风的冷杉。  
全部完工时，所有来帮过忙的精灵——也就是岛上一半的诺多精灵都来帮Frodo和Sam搬家，之后就是派对。那是夏尔历的9月22日，也是Frodo的115岁生日。庆典一直持续到夜深，虽然精灵们不庆祝生日（由于他们自己的习俗），但是他们非常喜欢派对，从不肯错过任何一个好机会。霍比特人的朋友们也都来了，Frodo和Sam花了不少时间和Olórin Mithrandir，也就是他们所说的Gandalf一起抽烟草。Gandalf似乎觉得在Eressëa岛上挖一个霍比特洞特别好玩。  
舞蹈之后，Finrod拿出竖琴，大声说道：“让我们来听听九根指头的Frodo和末日之戒的故事！”他们都很高兴，因为这是个好故事，Finrod也讲得很好。他只被打断了一次：讲到勇敢的Samwise在Cirith Ungol 之塔上救了他时，Frodo打断了他，说他讲得不对，自己重新讲了一遍。他的词句简单却有力，精灵们刚才还因为听到半兽人被不存在的精灵战士吓到而哈哈大笑，这一次都被Samwise的勇气所折服。当Frodo用单薄的声音唱起Sam找到并唤醒他时所唱的星之歌谣时，许多精灵都哭了。  
Fingon也哭了。  
当Finrod继续讲述他们向Mordor进发的故事时，他依然在默默流泪。Frodo的脸色很白，Sam握着他的手。Finrod讲到了火山的裂缝，最不能预料到的希望拯救了一切：然后是Gollum带着他的宝贝落入永恒的火焰中，黑塔的崩塌，当末日火山剧烈喷发时，巨鹰来救了他们。人皇登基，故事结束，Finrod响亮地赞扬他们！所有的精灵们都应和着他，但Frodo沉默地坐在那里。Fingon的脸上满是泪痕，坐在他右手边的Turgon轻轻地叫了他一声。  
“好故事，”Fingon说，“好结局。”他努力地挤出一个微笑。  
\---  
第二天，他们三个和霍比特人与Gandalf一起吃了早饭。Gandalf不时为霍比特洞的存在而大笑。这是一顿愉快的早餐，Frodo和Sam高兴地走来走去，给他们盛上鸡蛋、面包、香肠、培根、新摘的土豆、炸蘑菇、新鲜的水果蔬菜、还有大量的茶——一顿夏尔式的早饭，Gandalf无比满足地吃着，而三个精灵又感激又惊讶。“这是我们最容易做的了，”Sam说，“为了向你们的善良道谢。我敢肯定连亲爱的大步游侠都没这么好，而他是个很重要的家伙，你知道的——一位伟大的国王！”  
Gandalf轻笑着说：“Samwise，你的早饭桌上坐了三位伟大的国王，他们亲手为你们建造了这个除了居住之外没什么用处的霍比特洞，而他们毫不犹豫——所以我觉得你至少可以说他们和Aragorn一样慷慨了。”Sam窘迫极了，而Frodo大笑起来。  
“但诺多精灵一向喜欢动手，”Finrod说，“而且，我们这三个国王目前没什么别的事做。然而大海另一边我们的族人会铭记你们，天降大任于他时，也没有给他那么多时间来思考。至少我为自己能和他相比而高兴，所以别疑惑了，Samwise先生！我想用夏尔的方式对你们说一句：这是我们的荣幸！”  
“你当然是这样了。”Fingon大笑着说。  
“好了，堂兄，没人逼着你来挖洞！”Finrod说，Turgon也用胳膊肘捅了一下Fingon，当Sam惊诧地叫出声来时，他们都还在笑：“怎么了，我们的大步游侠是你们的亲戚吗？”  
“从某种程度上，他和Arwen王后都是我的孙辈。”Turgon说，“虽然我不可能见到他们：他们的血缘已经离我太远，Elessar更远。”  
于是，除了把整个家族树画给Sam看，就别无他法了，幸好这正好可以画在几张剩下的霍比特洞草图背面。Frodo也很高兴，虽然他几乎都已经知道了：因为霍比特人很喜欢编家谱，而理解家谱中的内容也令他们感到满意。不久，Gandalf大笑着站起身说：“霍比特人和精灵比我想象中的更像！我看你们再说几个小时也说不完，我要先走了！”  
家族树自然伴随着许多传说故事，虽然Sam已经听过其中的一部分，Frodo基本都听过，他们还想再听一遍。Sam想知道这些故事是怎样连在一起的：因为似乎有许多故事在夏尔都不太流行。“这根本就是一个故事嘛！”他说。不一会儿，Finrod拿出了他的竖琴开始吟唱，在Beren和Lúthien的故事讲到一半的时候，Sam惊讶地抬起头说：“天哪，故事里的不就是你自己吗！”  
“Sam！”Frodo说，“你真的没明白？”  
“好吧，”Sam说，“我想我明白了，但对于老霍比特人来说吸收这些非常难，你知道的。这样的故事不总发生在认识的人身上——哪怕是认识的精灵也一样。”  
“可不是吗！说得好像你自己不是这样一个故事里的英雄似的！”Frodo说。  
“Frodo，我可不是英雄。”Sam有些责备地说，“我只参与了很小的一部分——任何人都会这么做的，真的，如果他们不得不做。”  
“我想勇气也不过就是这样了。”Fingon说。  
“专家终于发话了。”Finrod微笑着说道。  
“对啊，”Frodo说，“Sam，你们就是这样被介绍的：英勇的Fingon和勇敢的Samwise！就算你不听我的，也该听听他对勇气的定义。你不是一直最喜欢悬崖上的救援的故事嘛？记得吗，有歌唱，还有巨鹰！我想你在半兽人的Cirith Ungol之塔上一定想到了这个故事——虽然堡垒小了许多，巨鹰也是晚些时候才来的。”  
Sam瞪大了眼睛望着Fingon，Fingon笑了。“你或许面对的是小一些的堡垒，”他说，“但你身材也比我小很多。我不觉得你比我少任何一分勇气，要是我的故事在一个那么黑暗的地方给了你启迪，我很开心。”他顿了顿，“我也为你们拥有一个更好的结局而开心。”他说。  
Finrod担忧地望着他，而Turgon善解人意地没有看他，Frodo的表情忽然紧张起来。“但我觉得那个故事结局也不错啊，”Sam说，“你救了你的朋友，巨鹰来了：在夏尔人们都是这么说的。”  
“确实是这样，”Fingon说，“但要是我依照朋友的要求，在那儿杀了他的话，一切可能会更好。他的结局非常不幸。”  
“别希望自己没做过某件好事！”Finrod轻声说。  
“发生了什么？”Sam问。  
“Sam——”Frodo开口说道。  
“不，还是把它讲完吧，”Fingon说，“这都属于同一个故事。”  
Turgon回到他们为霍比特人画的家族树的顶端，迅速地加上了此前漏掉的部分：Míriel和她的子孙，Fëanor的七个儿子，还有Curufin的儿子Celebrimbor。“这是个你应该知道的名字，”他说，“因为他是制造了魔戒的人，被欺骗了。但精灵三戒幸免于难，他们做了许多好事！”  
Finrod从Noldolantë开始唱起，唱到Nargothrond的毁灭、Doriath的灭亡、Gondolin的陨落，他们被誓言操控着，试图从Beren和Lúthien那里夺得宝钻。说到Elwing逃离Sirion时，Sam低声嘟囔着：“在夏尔，我们总是说是一伙邪恶的贼人抢劫了晨星的妻子。”  
“的确如此，”Finrod答道，“唉！”  
他唱完了剩下的部分，一直唱到结尾：仅剩下的两兄弟变成了贼和杀人犯，被他们既无法完成也无法逃脱的誓言诅咒。Fingon听到这里时哭了，他的弟弟和他一起流泪，Finrod的眼睛也湿了。Frodo的脸上是庄重的怜悯，而Sam抽泣着说：“为什么，他们明明可以什么都不做的！从一开始就不要做！这很难吗！”  
“没错，”Turgon伤心地说，“但这是他们应得的。”  
“结局呢？”Sam说，“他们都离开了，再也不会回来，就像你们这些精灵一样，开始试着布置天上的星星，或者别的什么？”  
“不，”Finrod说，“他们即使回来，也不是那么容易。誓言不允许他们这么做！Fëanor之子将在Mandos的殿堂里等待他们的末日，直到世界终结——除了其中两位。”  
“那个留在海边的可怜家伙！”Sam说。  
“两位？”Frodo问，“抱歉——我不该问的。”  
“这也不是个秘密了。”Finrod说道，但他没有说下去。  
“两位，”Fingon低声说，“未被原谅的Maglor是最后的流亡者，他将在中土的海岸边永远徘徊，直到他只剩下忧郁的歌声，即使那样他也不能安息。而他的哥哥Maedhros寻求肉体和精神上的毁灭，于是他两者都得到了。当Mandos召唤他时，他拒绝了，他是誓言中第一个落入虚空的精灵。他不在这个世界上，也再不会回归。那里的黑暗被Morgoth的Thangorodrim山崖之下还要深重！”Fingon顿了顿，望着Finrod说，“当他要求时，我不该杀了他吗？”  
“不！”Finrod说，但Turgon一言未发。  
Sam看起来更沮丧了。“那不对，”他说，“那不可能！就是不对——我也不明白到底是怎么回事，对不起，先生——但是没有哪个故事会这样结局的！”  
“但它还是结束了。”Fingon说。  
“但是你的朋友——无论如何，虽然他做了很多错事，似乎并不都是出于他的本意，所以他不可能完全是坏的，虽然不出于本意并不是个借口。”Sam认真地说，“但我一定要告诉你，我自己也有孩子，要是我像他们顽固的老爸一样把孩子们弄到这么一个大麻烦里，我真为自己感到丢脸！他应该为此感到羞愧，我坚持我的说法。他们中有的人比其他人犯下了更大的罪行，但你的朋友依然是伤感多过恶意，如果你理解我的话。”  
“一切邪恶都是伤心的。”Frodo说。  
之后是一片寂静。Fingon望着Frodo，又一次感受到了他的伤痕和奇异的透明感。持戒人顿了顿，仿佛正沉浸在自己的思绪里：他在精灵眼中还很年轻，但没有人敢在他之前开口。  
“是啊，一切邪恶都是伤心的！”他说，“你还记得Gollum吗？讨厌的胆小鬼，就像你说的那样，但他曾是Sméagol，他或许可以不变成最后的样子：他多么不快乐啊！”  
“他是个胆小鬼，也是个讨厌的家伙。”Sam说，“我不在乎他有多不开心，他依然得到了他应得的。他差一点杀了你，Frodo，你也不会是他杀的第一个人了。”  
“我也差一点杀了他——为了魔戒！”Frodo说，“Sam，要是Gollum应该被火焰吞噬，那我也是如此。我差一点就变得和他一样，到时你或许也会那么叫我。到了最后，我们之间又有什么不同？唯一的区别是，我有我的Sam把我拉开——要是我没有，我想我会和他一起跳进末日火山。你还记得我那时和你说了什么吗？这个世界没有希望了，我们无法逃脱——也确实是那样！确实是那样！”他轻轻地笑着，但在Fingon看来他也哭了。“而你告诉我：我们至少能离这个危险的地方远一点！”  
“我没说对吗？”Sam说，“看我们现在离它有多远了！”  
“当然了，”Frodo说，“我不该绝望的。”但他用左手碰了碰右手的伤疤。  
\---  
“他们个子很小，”当他们三人走在海边时，Turgon说，“但有那么一瞬，我还以为是某一位智者在说话，不，是最聪明的人。”  
“这就是凡人的忧虑！”Finrod说。  
但Fingon什么也没说。  
过了一会儿，他向两人道别，沿着参差的石头墙，向海岸边狭窄的鹅卵石小路走去。这里的路没有宽到能够两人并行。小小的浪花打在岸边，海鸥向下俯冲着，掠过一小片海。Fingon没有带他的竖琴，要不然他或许会为这幅景象写一首歌，也为了他的忧愁。他想起愈合的旧日伤痕，它们确实愈合过，但现在又被撕开了。  
他抬起头，他的弟弟跌跌撞撞地走到他身边。“我们争论了一会儿，”Turgon说，“关于谁应该跟着你来，但我觉得Finrod说的可能会让你受不了。”  
“我并非不愿心怀希望。”Fingon说。  
“我也不是！但同时——”  
“Finrod！”Fingon说道，很好地总结了两人所说的话。  
他们望着海鸥在海上盘旋了一会儿，低低的云正在东方聚集，要下雨了，但云层还很薄，耀眼的阳光穿透云朵，在海面的波纹上跳跃。他们脚边的海水清澈，稍远处的海呈现出蓝绿色，地平线处则是最深的蓝色。  
“我们至少能离火焰远一点！我就该这么说的，”Fingon终于说道，“要是我在的话。”  
“我知道你很爱他，”Turgon说，“要是你还在，我不觉得他会是这个结果。”  
“是吗？但他注定是这样！任何一件朋友能做到的事，我都愿意为他做。”  
“我知道！泪雨之战时我为你哭泣，哥哥，而你参战就是为了他——或者至少我是这么认为的。”  
Fingon没有否认。“我还该期待吗？”他望着水面上的海鸥，低声说道，“但我有什么可期待的？我不知道。”他摇了摇头，“或者我该等待？可还有谁能救他？”  
一片沉默中，只有海浪的声音，然后Turgon说：“Fingon，如果有任何方式能去虚空，我相信你会去，你会去带他回家。”  
“我当然会！”Fingon说，“但我怎样才能找到那条路？”  
“别去找！”Turgon说，“我已经看着我的兄弟们勇敢地踏入黑暗太多次了——还有我的妹妹。”  
“Argon比我更糟。”Fingon说。  
“你们都一样糟，Aredhel是最糟的。”Turgon说，“我还想再见她一面！但如果你要去，我不会这么想见你的。Maedhros也配不上这些——不，你再爱他也没用。”  
“别和我说应受的报应！”Fingon说，“Frodo配得上Samwise吗？”  
“最后恐怕配不上，但他在此之前就已经赢得Sam的爱。”Turgon说，Fingon斜着眼看他，“我理解你的话！但是Fingon——”  
“我一点也不怕，”Fingon叹了口气说，“但是我怎样才能找到那条路？”  
他们沉默了一会儿。  
“Finrod说的对，”Turgon终于开口说，“无论结果怎样，你都不应该希望自己没做过某件好事。我想如果你没去救他，可能还会有更坏的结果。你不在那里，但相信我，在你带他回来时，我们离另一次亲族之战已经不远了。”  
“我知道，”Fingon说，“我记得。”他顿了顿，“当他第二次求我杀了他之后，他就再也没有对我说过一个字了。”他说，“虽然我的刀刃在割他的手腕时，他叫出了声，但我们在巨鹰背上时，他一言不发，Thorondor把我们放下来时，他一言不发，甚至当我为他包扎伤口时，他依然一言不发。我害怕他会死——而我只是延长并加剧了他的痛苦。然后我们来到湖边，你们正在争吵，我背着他，感觉他就像是个死人，与此同时风吹过湖面，让我听见你们对彼此所说的尖刻话语。没人看见我们来了，因为你们太愤怒了，没人去看。Fëanor的儿子们站在一边，你、Aredhel和父亲在另外一边，旁边站着Finrod和Galadriel，你们的眼神都像是要杀人——”  
“我们以为你死了，而他们觉得你就是个傻瓜，因为你根本不该去。”Turgon低声说。  
“——然后Maedhros终于抬起头说——”  
“Maglor，你这辈子就不能闭一次嘴吗？”Turgon引用道，他忽然大笑起来，“我都记得！还有他们脸上的表情！”  
Fingon也笑了，笑声很轻：“还有你们脸上的表情！”  
“这是高尚的行为，”Turgon说，“但你不必再改善什么了，做这种事的时间已经过去了，和平年代已经到来。那些故事也该结束了。”他向Fingon伸出手，Fingon握住了，“Finrod觉得凡人走到哪里都带来变化，”Turgon说，把Fingon拉了起来，“他有很可靠的论据，今天我也看到了。但别让他们改变你太多！你曾经快乐，也该继续快乐下去。”  
“我知道，”Fingon说，“我知道！”  
\---  
但之后一整天，这样的想法都徘徊在他的脑海中，关于那条从未存在、也不可能存在的路。傍晚时，他沿着海边的小路走向霍比特洞，所有窗户都透出灯光。两个老霍比特人友善地接待了他，Frodo望着他的面容，说：“要是我引起了你不愉快的回忆，抱歉！”  
Fingon摇着头说。“我只是来寻求你的建议。”他说道，然后向他们解释了他心中所想。  
“这里有许多人比我聪明得多。”Frodo听完他的话后说道，“我也不知道是否有这样一条路，按你的话说。”  
然后Sam说：“但是，就像我们在夏尔所说的那样，有志者，事竟成！这是我给你的建议，伙计，要是你愿意听老霍比特人的话：无论你最后打算做什么，别忘了带些绳子。”  
“绳子？”Fingon说。  
“即使你现在没有，”Sam说，“你一定会需要的！”  
Frodo笑了起来，他站起身走到另一个房间里，回来时手上拿着一件小而明亮的器物。“这已经变成了mathom（注：指没有用却不愿扔掉的东西），按霍比特人的话来说。”他说，“一件我已经不需要的礼物，但却不愿扔掉。我唯一能做的，就是把它转送给别人，我想我对虚空略有所知。”他把Galadriel送的星瓶递给Fingon，Eärendil之光在里面温柔地闪烁着。“拿上这个！”他说，“或许它比绳子还要重要！”  
Fingon为这样慷慨的礼物而吃惊，反复地谢了Frodo许多次。但Frodo看起来很高兴。“我和Sam观点相同，”他说，“我也不相信故事该有、或者最终会有悲剧结局。”  
\---  
Fingon又一次离开了，口袋里塞着星瓶，他的脚步轻松了许多。但没走多远，事实上刚走到他们挖洞之前霍比特人所住的小空屋时，他就想起自己还是没找到路。他的情绪忽然低落下去。“我怎样才能找到？”他问这夜幕，无人作答。  
但还有希望，他提醒自己，总会找到路的。他在离空屋不远的一棵树下坐着，抬起头望着星空。不一会儿，一首歌来到他的唇边，于是他开始唱歌。这首歌的曲调和内容都很简单，歌词是他最近常说的通用语。歌中赞颂了太阳和繁星，唱完之后Fingon才意识到那是Sam在Cirith Ungol之塔上唱的歌，Frodo在生日派对上讲故事时曾唱过一遍。  
“总会有路的。”他说道，躺倒在树下的草地上，默默祈祷，因为不知道还有什么别的办法。  
\---  
他在Lórien的花园中醒来，或者在他看来是这样。Fingon眨了眨眼睛，因为他很确定这里并非他躺下的地方。身边有他的弓箭、匕首和竖琴，他的腰和肩膀上缠着一捆细长的绳子。当他把手伸到口袋里时，星瓶还在。  
他环顾四周，发现花园里空空荡荡，十分奇怪。在小山的一片树林下面，有一座之前并不在那儿的象牙大门。Fingon站起身，向大门走去。  
等等！一个温柔深沉的声音说道，但却没有发出声响。  
Fingon转过身，抬头看见了梦神庄重温和的脸。  
你心中渴望一件不计后果的事，Vala说道，你可以在我这里休息疗伤，或是在我的兄弟那里。在这个世界之中，忧愁长留于你的心中。你不会回头吗？  
“请原谅我！”Fingon说，“要是有这么一条路，我一定要走。”  
别说“一定”，Irmo说。但确实有一条路，两道门之后是存在之外的世界。一道归我的兄弟掌管，一道归我掌管。我们自己不能通过，也不知道门后有什么。我们曾从那里而来，但现在我们栖于时光中，已经看不到那么远。你在其中无法得到我们的帮助，祈祷也无法被我们听闻。你会独行，那条路也比你所知的更加黑暗。  
“我依然要去。”Fingon说。  
那就不要离开大路，Irmo说。我没什么可说的了！  
Fingon深鞠一躬，向着山上的象牙大门走去，他穿过那道门，也穿过了记忆和时间。


	2. Chapter 2

Fingon毫不犹豫地走过Lórien的象牙大门，但在最后一秒他闭上了眼睛，因为他害怕。谁知道虚空里有什么？他只能想到一样东西，从创世之初就已存在：Ungoliant，杀死双树的凶手。  
所以他闭着眼睛，手放在胸口的星瓶上。没有拿起弓箭或匕首，因为要是Ungoliant就在门的另一边，它们不会有用。星瓶也没什么用——它在魔戒的故事里，也只是击退了Ungoliant的一窝子孙，Eärendil之光不过是那可怕的怪物早已摧毁的双树光芒的微弱回响。Fingon在跨进大门的一瞬间想着，他或许只是踏入了虚无，或许Maedhros早就接受那样的命运，或许Turgon是对的，这征途毫无意义，现在Fingon的弟弟又多了另一个悲痛的原因，这悲痛永不休止。  
他在门的这一边停了一下，依然闭着眼睛，等待着即将到来的痛苦。但是什么也没有，于是Fingon睁开了眼睛。  
然后他愣住了。  
两边都是象牙长柱，他说不清楚自己在那儿站了多久，或许在这里已经没有时间概念了。他最后终于无法保持沉默，他伸出双手，仿佛要拥抱一切，高兴地叫道：Culúrien, Malinalda, Laurelin; Ninquelótë, Silpion, Telperion！（注：都是双树的名字）  
那光芒，那光芒，失落却无法忘却的——Valinor双树的光芒！Fingon依然站在Lórien的山上，旁边有一片树林，就好像那道门只不过是花园里的装饰：但一切都变了。现在是一天的终结，Telperion发光，Laurelin黯淡，淡金色退去，银光洒满这片土地。距离Fingon上次看到这样的光芒已经过去三个纪元，现在它就在这儿，就像他只有Frodo和Sam这么大时一样。金光依然闪烁在高空中，银光倾泻于树下。若是有这样的光芒照耀，谁还需要星瓶呢？  
但他的称赞无人应答，四周一片寂静。Fingon环顾左右，慢慢把手放了下来。花园里是空的，Irmo不在，空气里也没有梦神造访过的痕迹。没有鸟鸣声，草地上没有小动物，没有风摇动树叶，只有光芒和寂静。  
“但这怎么可能是虚空？”他向着空空的花园问道。  
他还以为这里一片黑暗。  
Fingon低下头，终于看到了那条路。他正站在路上，路从象牙大门而始，向着山的另一边蜿蜒而去。这是一条狭窄的灰路，不知道是用什么建造而成的：不是砖石，不是木头，不是金属，不是土壤，也不是绿草，只是灰色的而已。Fingon低下头、好奇地用手指碰了碰路面，但他说不出路是用什么做的，最像是某种织物。  
这条路不算糟，它虽然不宽，但却清晰可见，Fingon不觉得待在这条路上会有什么难处。他背负着使命而来，Maedhros不在他的视线范围内，他除了沿着路向前走外别无选择。  
于是他出发了，他走过比这条奇怪的路更可怕的地方。银光依然笼罩在他周身，就像那个世界的月亮一样，但光芒更灿烂。月亮和它相比，不过是一点萤火。在Lórien之外，灰路方向一转，向着树林边沿的山谷而去，正如Fingon所想的那样。他沿着灰路向前走，几乎要笑起来，树木弯下枝头，仿佛凝固了的秘银雕像。越过树林，灰路穿过一条只及脚踝的小河，即使是在水光之下，路也清晰可见，仿佛灰色与银白的两条丝带相交。河水汨汨流过沙石，悦耳的水流声是Fingon在几小时？几天？——之内听到的第一个声音，在这里无法计时，但四周的光线依然来自Telperion的银花，所以也不可能过太久。他涉水而过，发现灰路延伸到了水边的芦苇丛中，依然不难发现，水声也让路途少了些孤寂。他依然没看见任何动物，没听到一声鸟叫，除了Fingon，一切都是静止的，除去流水，也没有任何声音。银光很美，照亮的夜色却空荡荡的。  
不久，他似乎看到远处有什么人。Fingon立刻加快了脚步：因为他可能遇到的人并不多，寻找的更是只有一位。他没走多远，希望和愉悦就涌上心头。还隔着一段距离，但他的眼力很好，有几个红发的高个精灵能在象牙大门的这一边转悠呢？  
但他没看见Fingon，正在往反方向走。Fingon叫了一声：“Maedhros！”  
远处的人影停下脚步，转过身，向他招手。  
是他。  
Fingon以最快的速度沿着灰路向前跑去，Maedhros在一棵小桦树下等着他。“你今天跑得真快！”Fingon离他足够近时，他说，“有什么急事？”他微笑着靠在树干上，双臂交叠，Telperion的光给白色的树干镀上银光，也照在Maedhros的头发上。Fingon没有说话，Maedhros奇怪地看了他一眼：“你还好吗？”  
这是他，又不是他。就像双树的光芒，有一些部分Fingon已经太久没有见到了。这是曾经的Maedhros，眼里没有阴影，笑里没有负担，手上没拿着长剑、匕首、或任何武器，他看到Fingon的匕首和弓箭时十分惊讶。“你要去打什么猎？”他问，因为这是一把战斗用的弓，和Fingon曾带去Thangorodrim的那把是一对，“我等不及听听这捆绳子又是怎么回事了。”  
“Maedhros。”Fingon说，之后却一个词都说不出了。  
Maedhros脸上的惊讶变成了担忧。“你不对劲，”他说着，走上前去，“你该告诉我的。坐下，坐下！”  
Fingon坐——或是跌坐在灰路上，依然紧盯着他。Maedhros走过来跪在他身前，用自己的双手握住他的手：Fingon低下头去看，左手和右手，没注意到Maedhros不停地叫他的名字，直到他几乎喊出来。“Fingon！”他看起来非常担心，“你一点也不好：我们该去Lórellin找Estë看看。”  
“我刚从Lórien来，”Fingon说。他没提那里一个人也没有，他不能说，不能对这个年轻的Maedhros说这些。“Maedhros，我没事，真的。我只是见到你很高兴。”  
Maedhros笑了：“好吧，我每次见到你都很高兴！那我们一起走吧？除非你太忙了，没时间和我一起走一段路！”  
Fingon大笑起来，却解释不出为什么。Maedhros依然看起来有些担心，虽然他试图不熟练地掩盖自己的情绪。他拉着Fingon站起身，替他掸掉衣裳尘土，握住了他的手：Maedhros温暖的右手，握住了他的左手。  
“你到底要去哪里？”Maedhros问，“那绳子又是做什么的？”  
“我来带你回家。”Fingon说。  
Maedhros笑了起来：“那你真有胆量！不过我们的方向是对的。”  
Fingon提下头，看见自己依然在灰路上，而Maedhros走在身旁的草地上。  
“你——我本来想说欢迎的，但是算了，”Maedhros一边走一边说着，“我很欢迎你来，要是我们运气好，父亲或许会在锻造间忘了晚饭时间。母亲上次已经责怪过他了，所以即使他看见你，说不定他也会有基本的礼貌。无论如何，你知道他并不是有意的。”他咧开嘴笑着，“至少不全是有意的！”  
“Maedhros——”Fingon想说些什么，但Maedhros没注意。  
他们继续走着，Maedhros一直握着Fingon的手，轻松地说着琐碎的小事：他的父母在做什么，祖父说了什么，弟弟们最近又惹上了什么麻烦，聪明地摆脱了什么麻烦，抑或是Maedhros不得不去帮他们搞定。他问起Fingon的弟弟们，还有他的妹妹，说Celegorm很想念Aredhel。然后他顿了顿，皱了一会儿眉头，忽然谈起Celegorm和他的狗之间的轶事。Huan在某些故事里是只小狗，另一些故事里是成年的猎犬，但却绝不是那只与Carcharoth缠斗的猛兽。Fingon说的很少，他快要哭了。有好几次他都想转过身，把这个Maedhros拉回Lórien和象牙大门，但有什么阻止了他。这不是他要找的人，他怎么能强迫这个快乐的少年面对多年后的苦难与绝望？  
世界依然笼罩在Telperion的银光里，圣树正发出最耀眼的光芒，就像是白天，却又不像，一切都披上了一层光辉。Fingon早已不再为双树之死伤心，但这里的景象却真实无比。或许他不该回去，或许这就是答案：永远留在这个既非回忆也非现实的地方，双树依然闪着光芒，银色的小河欢快地流淌。  
当他沉浸在思绪中时，Maedhros被绊了一下，说了一半的话被打断了，他放开Fingon的手，试图保持平衡。“抱歉！”他说，“有什么东西吹到我脸上了。”他捋了一下头发，又一次握住Fingon的手，但Fingon怀疑地看着他，因为空气里一丝风也没有。  
他第一次认真端详Maedhros，因为此前他不忍心看，Maedhros眨了眨眼睛，不时把眼睛眯起，就好像有一股只有他能感觉到的风一样。有时他露出痛苦的表情，用另一只手揉眼睛，或是理头发，仿佛是在试图摆脱什么Fingon看不见的东西。“怎么了？”Fingon问。  
“没什么！”Maedhros说。  
“有东西让你不舒服，”Fingon说，“好了，让我看看。”Maedhros使劲地眨眼，把头转了过去，Fingon伸出手，拂过Maedhros的头发。有一条几乎透明的细丝缠绕在他的手指上。“蜘蛛网？”他问。  
“我不知道这是哪儿来的！”Maedhros说。  
蛛网细小得几乎看不见，它是唯一没有被Telperion的光线照亮的事物。Fingon忽然意识到：不，不只有这一个，从Lorien的大门延伸出来的灰路也没有被照亮。  
Maedhros焦躁地叫了一声。“又来了！”他试图用手拂开脸上的蛛网。Fingon环顾着四周，却看不见蛛网的来处，他的身上也一点都没有沾。“要是能回家就好了，”Maedhros说，“似乎又到了蜘蛛活跃的时候——祝它们好运，但我希望它们能去忙自个儿的事。”他苦笑着，用手梳着头发：当他把手拿开时，Fingon看见一只有许多条腿的黑色小生物趴在他的手心里。“啊！”Maedhros叫道，把蜘蛛甩到了草丛里。它飞快地爬进了附近的荆棘丛中。荆棘丛动了动，就好像里面还有更多的蜘蛛，蜘蛛即使在双树的光下，光也无法照亮他们。更多的荆棘出现在河岸边，它们之间隔着一片片阴影。  
对Fingon来说，水流声不像之前那么欢快了，事实上，水声一成不变，其下隐含着空洞。河水流过一棵向水面倾斜的柳树。越来越多的细丝出现在它的枝头，蛛网很难看见，因为光从不照在它们上面，阴影不协调、丑陋而凌乱，没有真正的蛛网是这副样子。Fingon握住Maedhros的手，拉着他向前走。  
Maedhros似乎感受到了Fingon的急切，不再说家中的琐事，他什么也不说了，看起来很害怕。Fingon拉着他穿过山谷，他们身边窜出越来越多的荆棘。当他回头时，暗色的树丛已经长满了身后的灰路，他们脚下没有光。不，他们的脚下是黑暗——任何光明都无法穿透的阴影。在黑暗中，无数丑陋的长腿蜘蛛爬行着，用残忍的声音低语着、等待着。  
它们已经等了许久，它们很有耐心，Ungoliant的姐妹们小心地织就了这些网。在它们的王国里，很少能有这样的猎物。它们不像吞食Arda血肉的Ungoliant那样肥胖肿胀。但它们总会吞掉一切的一切，它们也知道，他们在黑暗中蠕动，无情地低语猜测着。  
Fingon把Maedhros的手指抓得太紧，以致于他的堂兄惊诧地低声抗议起来。Fingon没有松手，他的脚步更快了。  
他们终于到了河谷的尽头，小溪越过低低的瀑布，向岸边流去。他们站在瀑布顶上，本应有风吹来，但飘来的只有身后的恶臭。灰路穿过瀑布边的岩石。Fingon跳了下去。“这边走！”他说，Maedhros跟着他溜下岩石，他们向下又走了一段，当他们停下脚步回过头时，发现蜘蛛们并没有跟过来，但河谷看起来非常暗。  
Maedhros发着抖。“那些东西！”他说，“我恨它们！它们来自哪里？”他望着Fingon，“但我很高兴你能陪着我。你知道吗？我感觉挺奇怪的——就好像我已经好久没有见你了一样。”  
“可不是嘛！”Fingon说道，他又一次想哭了。  
Maedhros摇摇头，双臂紧紧地交叉，仿佛冷风让他不得不抱住自己。Telperion的银光依然闪烁在他的发上。他看起来是那样年轻。“我们回家吧。”他说，“走，我不在乎父亲说什么了！”他又一次用右手握住Fingon的左手，准备向Fëanor房子的方向走去。  
Fingon不需要去看也知道，Fëanor不在那儿，连他的一丝影子都不会有，Nerdanel不在，Finwë不在，Maedhros的弟弟们也不在，Tirion或许还在双树的光芒下，但城里没有人，一只鸟兽都没有，连空气都不会流动，Lorien的花园是空的，Lórellin树下没人需要被治愈。在这个死寂的过往梦境里，除去天真的鬼魂，和等待的蜘蛛之外，什么也没有。  
但他差一点就跟着Maedhros走了，他的一只脚踏出灰路时，他忽然想起Irmo的警告，停住了。  
Maedhros也停下了，困惑地望着他。Fingon回头望向黑暗的峡谷，以及峡谷之上。虽然夜色中的银光依然笼罩在四周，但黑色的天幕里已经有什么在不安地蠕动。天上一颗星星也没有，他低下头看着自己的一只靴子踏在银色的草地上，灰路已经变得模糊。要是他再向旁边走一步，路就会消失。  
“你不来吗？”Maedhros问。  
Fingon咽了咽口水，两只脚都回到了灰路上。Maedhros站在那里，凝望着他，不太确定地松握着他的手。Fingon忽然把他拉了过来，双臂环抱着他的脖子，把脸靠在他的肩膀上。他的堂兄也有些尴尬地回抱了他。  
“我非常喜欢你，”Fingon低声说，“但你不是我要找的人。”  
他不情愿地放开了Maedhros。Maedhros对他眨了眨眼睛。“哦——好吧，”他说，“那你走吧！最好下次再来。”  
“要是有机会，我一定会来的。”Fingon说。  
但假如Fingon能虚空中救出些什么，Fingon不觉得会是这个Maedhros。  
是Maedhros先转过了身，他脚步轻盈，独自向着Ungoliant的姐妹们聚集的空荡之处走去。Fingon强迫自己转开了视线，否则他会忘记Irmo所说的一切，冲过去追上他，永远失去这条灰路。他坚定地把双脚踏在灰路上，回到象牙大门的路已经被一山谷的蜘蛛所占领，所以除了继续向前，他别无选择。  
他向前走着，不一会儿，Telperion的银光开始在他周身消散，被Ungoliant的姐妹们吞噬。四周漫上阴影，黑暗的东西在其中移动，但路依然清晰。当他走向海岸、听见远处的战斗声时，Fingon知道他没走错路：因为他正走向Alqualondë。  
\---  
要是给他重新选择的机会，他或许会转开视线，因为这里承载着记忆，却又不是记忆。他知道自己会看见什么，并为此而羞愧。但是灰路虽然清晰，却并非笔直，他必须时刻注意脚下以及前方的情况。蜘蛛们从暗处向他的方向移动，四周不断升起火焰，照亮虚无。黑暗里有喊声和兵戈相碰的声音。Fingon想起来了：他曾带领着父亲的先锋兵力，天黑时正好到达海边，听到了这一切。  
鬼魂出现在Fingon的身边，更多的从他身后冒出。他隐约在左右看见堂弟Angrod和Aegnor，俊美、高挑而好战，但他们的身体是半透明的。他们望着Fingon，无尽夜色里的火光也闪烁在他们的眼中。波涛起伏的还就在前方，海上整齐地排列着Teleri的白船。Fingon流亡于中土时，很少想起这些，因为在中土，有太多别的事情需要他考虑，这段回忆他不敢细想。最后他依然不得不面对，当他尝过死亡的苦涩滋味。虽然在中土不常忆起，但在Mandos的殿堂里，他时常想起这些。  
他心中曾这样想过：但我能怎么办呢？他们是我的堂兄弟啊！当辩词变得单薄时，他愈发愤怒，试图推卸责任。那是他们犯的罪，和我无关，我没有恶意，我不知道。他的灵魂无法平静，他在黑暗中不断重复着“我不知道！”即使并没有人等待着被他说服。许多年的挣扎后，Fingon终于有了新的想法，不知道、或者不想去知道，并不是个理由。  
他一想到这一点，Mandos几乎是立刻沉默着放他离去。他重新拥有血肉之躯，再一次走过Eldamar岸边，于夜幕降临时到达Olwë的宫殿。他谦卑地跪着，低下头。从没有任何一件事让他如此恐惧，Teleri的精灵王阴沉地盯着他，说他从没来得这么快过，Fingon在他面前颤抖。  
然后Olwë说他和他的族人没工夫每天审判忏悔的诺多精灵，这是Mandos的职责，他相信Námo知道自己该干什么。Fingon意识到他不是第一个从Mandos走向海边的精灵——许多精灵都走过这条路，Finrod是第一个跪在这里的流亡精灵。Olwë让他站起来，告诉他如果他问过任何一个精灵，他或许就会知道这样的典礼一向在每个月的第三个星期二举行，请求忏悔的精灵那时才会来。Fingon早了一个星期。英勇？不如说是轻率！精灵王说道，他的左右笑出声来。Fingon的脸红了，但如果最糟的惩罚就是让他们笑一笑，事实上也确实如此，那他已经被从轻处理了。之后，他和其他的流亡精灵们一起住在Eressëa岛上，而那些曾被他们辜负的精灵们不必天天看见他们。缝合伤口治好了伤，伤痕渐渐褪去，这么多年过去后，Teleri精灵已经会不时乘船来看他们。  
但Fingon却又站在峭壁的边沿，Angrod和Aegnor站在他的身边，无数的鬼魂在他身后。Maedhros自黑暗中出现，脸颊上有一道正在流血的伤口，他大笑着，快活地叫了一声Fingon的名字：“我们还没有精疲力竭，没有后退，更没有倒下，我们会战胜他们！”他叫道，“Amrod，Amras，Caranthir，再给他们一击！Fingon，堂弟，我真高兴能见到你。”他半拥抱着Fingon，左手搂着Fingon的肩膀，右手拿着沾满血的剑。“为了自由！”他在Fingon耳边激动地叫喊，当他向后退一步时，脸上的微笑比之前的笑声更加扭曲，点亮虚无的火焰映在他的眼中。  
然后他转过身，跑回了黑暗中，Fingon感到心跳漏了一拍，这里是他第一次尝到战斗的快感的地方。与此同时，他看见三个鬼魂举着刀剑向前冲去：Angrod和Aegnor，他俩之间是Fingon自己，跑在最前面。他跟随着Maedhros，Angrod和Aegnor跟随着他，Fingolfin的先锋在他们身后。Fingon伸出手，就好像他能够抓住他自己的鬼魂，把他拉回来。但透明的鬼魂冲进了黑暗中，整个军队从他身边掠过，向着残忍的屠杀而去。他们没有恶意，他们不知道，他们没有去问。  
Fingon又一次独自站在灰路上，耳边是呐喊和尖叫，他忽然想，Maedhros也许心里很清楚。他很清楚自己在做什么，他对Fingon说过Fëanor的大胆言论，和这件事的影响早就了如指掌。  
路途还在前方，即使Fingon停下等待，结果也不会有任何改善。他来这里是有目的的，他把手伸进胸前的口袋里，Galadriel的星瓶还在。  
他继续向前。  
他以为自己会目睹一切，战斗和屠杀，但并非如此。在他四周，只有越来越响的声音，和从黑暗中燃起的邪恶火焰。即使当他走到海滩的边沿，面前就是一排排白船时，他也看不见任何一个精灵，但Teleri精灵的哀号就在他耳边。灰路漂浮在黑色的水面之下，指引他走向水中。Fingon犹豫着，但没有别的路，他向前踏出一步。  
亲族之战的声音立刻消失了，红色的火焰依然在黑暗中闪烁。白船开始静默地移动，随着他的脚步向前滑行。灰路沿着深色的海岸线蜿蜒，海水在其上泛着波纹，路看起来就像丝带一样薄，但却足够坚实。被偷走的船只张满帆向前驶去，虽然这里一点风也没有。  
船一下子都消失了，灰路突然向另一个方向拐去。Fingon停下脚步向西望去，海水拍打着他的靴子。他看到有精灵在海边移动，离开家乡，被同族抛弃。对于前方冰冷的路途，他记得太清楚了。  
但这条路越过了海洋，摇曳的火光照亮海水。Fingon紧握着拳头，指甲掐进手心。在Valinor，许多伤口愈合了，但在这里，似乎每一处伤都要被撕开一遍。当Maedhros大笑着叫他的名字时，他毫不犹豫地让自己投身于邪恶的战斗，之后他就被Maedhros背叛，独自留在海边。  
“但我已经原谅了他。”Fingon说，也不知道是在对谁说，但对他来说，就好像有什么人、或是什么东西问了他一个问题。  
无论是什么，四周的景象消散了，虽然并非完全消失。Fingon犯了个错误，他低头向下看，感到一阵眩晕。他以为自己已经站在海的对面，但现在看来，他站在无底的深渊之上，脚下是一层蛛网，无尽的黑暗里，有虚空中的怪物在移动。  
但火焰依然照亮着他的路途，灰路依然清晰，Fingon穿过了深渊。  
\---  
路途很长，但路不再转弯，而是笔直地从刺透可怕黑暗的火柱之间穿过。脚下的深渊和头顶的苍穹很像，不久Fingon就觉得它们之间没有真正的区别。这个世界里的海和天没有不同，这里是虚空，只有灰路，和虚无。Fingon愿意用一切去换哪怕一颗星星。他期待着接近下一根火柱，至少是在真正接近之前，他每一次靠近，病态的红光都会留在他视线的边缘，让他想起有多少贪婪的阴影潜伏着，从虚无里窥视着他。  
终于，两旁的火柱被远处一座高耸如云的红塔替代，灰路把他引向那里。Fingon加快脚步，不久脚下就出现了海岸，和从高山奔流而下的Drengist峡湾。红塔下，Teleri的白船没被火焰燃尽的部分已经只剩下黑色的框架。灰路指向火焰，Fingon恐惧地想着，或许他不得不笔直穿过烈火。  
但路在最后一刻拐了弯，虽然他的脸上有火的热度，但火并没有碰到他。灰路领着他沿着海滨走了一段，然后向山上而去。Maedhros独自站在那里，背对火焰，面朝大海，他的脸上是深深的忧虑。  
就好像是在回答那个问他问题的东西，Fingon满意地说：“看，他后悔了，我原谅他是正确的。”  
似乎这个Maedhros看不见他，因为灰路从Maedhros脚下穿过，Fingon在他斜后方停下，但他没有回头。Fingon看着正凝望着大海的Maedhros，觉得多年的心结似乎在慢慢解开。他当然听别人说过那个故事，关于Maedhros怎样敢于在Losgar反对他的父亲，站在一边不动手：在Maglor的版本里，他甚至说出了Fingon的名字。但Maglor是个编故事的能手，Fingon知道他有时会修改故事的细节，让它们显得更动人。在Noldolantë里，Losgar烧船和Thangorodrim营救在同一篇里，从某种程度上互相中和了。  
就好像是在回应Fingon的想法，Maglor大步走上山。“你在这儿还好吗？”Maedhros平静地问。  
“再好不过了，”Maglor说，“要是现在回头，我敢说他们还可以回家。所以留在这儿的精灵都是真心实意，我们不必再担心内讧了。”  
Maedhros低声笑了：“你原来这么想！”  
“他们会没事的！”Maglor说，“我们所有的堂兄弟们，还有Fingon。别这么瞪着我！我说的是实话。你知道，你又不是唯一一个有朋友的。算了，我又不是还问你这个的。Amrod在这儿吗？他往这边来了吗？我找不到他。”  
“我也没看见他。”Maedhros说，他突然僵住了，脸上是恐慌的神情。他终于转过头，望着被烧毁的船。  
Maglor也看着同样的方向，忽然脸色一白。“不！”他叫道，冲下山向火场跑去。但Maedhros没有动，火焰依然在侵蚀黑色的残骸，但现在已经基本烧光了。当Fingon看过去时，最后一段焦炭被烧成灰烬，火焰一闪而逝，仿佛是火吞噬了自身。海岸边一片黑暗，四周弥漫着一股烟尘的味道，然后气味变了，变成了污浊的臭气，Fingon似乎看到海边有蜘蛛移动。  
他转头看Maedhros——但Maedhros已经不在了。Fingon独自站在Losgar的山上，独自站在狭窄的灰路上。  
\---  
于是他继续向前，要不然还能怎么办呢？他翻过一座又一座山，因为这里是Beleriand，又不是Beleriand，时间和地点的关系不如现实中精确。Fingon匆匆瞥了一眼Hithlum，看见的一切让他有些奇怪。之后他来到了阴影之山中的Eithel Sirion，前方有六个人影，围成一个半圆。是Fëanor余下的六个儿子，单膝跪地，他们的父亲在正中，但他已经站不起来了。  
Fingon站在那里没有动，因为即使Eldar的记忆也不能准确地概括Fëanor强大的精神力量。Fingon从没有太爱过他的大伯，但想到Fëanor在Tirion那场令人畏惧的演讲，他的心依然翻腾不已。那演讲让Fingon下定决心追求自由，也带来了诸多后患。现在最伟大（虽然不一定是最聪明）的诺多精灵重伤垂死，即使受了致命伤，他依然有着超凡的魄力。Fingon看不清他的脸，但他听得见Fëanor三次诅咒Morgoth，Fingon不由自主地战栗起来。  
Fëanor没有抬眼，把双手伸向两侧，Curufin握住了他的左手，Maedhros握住了他的右手。他们的脸非常苍白，但都没有流泪，其他几个兄弟也是一样。“活着看到这一天，” Fëanor 说，“为我报仇！”  
“我们会的！”Fingon似乎听到其中一个说道，但他不知道是哪一个，无论如何他们的父亲也不会听见了。因为他话音刚落，烈火忽然燃起，包裹住他的身体，就像Losgar的火焰一样血红，他的儿子们不得不放开抓着的手，向后退去，并转过脸。Fëanor的灵魂以火焰的方式燃尽了肉体，烈火与炫目的闪光都向着天空而去，消逝后不留痕迹。六兄弟环绕着一片虚无，他们互相望着。Fingon终于向前走了几步，看见Maglor，Celegorm和Caranthir在流泪，Amras转过了头，Curufin的表情因愤怒而扭曲，而Maedhros面无表情。  
然后他站起身，开始轻声说着什么，他的兄弟们也一个个站起来加入他，他们的声音越来越大，直到挑衅的叫喊响彻苍穹。

Be he foe or friend, be he foul or clean  
Brood of Morgoth or bright Vala,  
Elda or Maia or Aftercomer,  
Neither law, nor love, nor league of swords,  
Dread nor danger, not Doom itself  
Shall defend him from Fëanáro, and Fëanáro's kin,  
Whoso hideth or hoardeth, or in hand taketh,  
Finding keepeth or afar casteth  
A Silmaril. This swear we all...  
Death we will deal him ere Day's ending,  
Woe unto world's end! Our word hear thou,  
Eru Allfather! To the everlasting  
Darkness doom us if our deed faileth...  
On the holy mountain hear in witness  
and our vow remember,  
Manwë and Varda!

是敌是友，是清是浊  
明亮的Vala，Morgoth的同伙，  
Elda，Maia，或是后来者。  
无论情义，无论盟约，  
恐惧与危险，甚至末日，  
都无法让他从Fëanor同族的手心里逃脱。  
若他藏匿、积聚、或掠夺，  
存留、甚至重铸任何一颗精灵宝钻。  
我们在此发誓……  
追杀他永不休止，  
他将悲惨至世界尽头！  
愿你聆听我们的话语，  
众生之父Eru！  
若我们失败，  
永恒的黑暗必笼罩我们。  
以圣山为证，  
Manwë与Varda在上，  
请铭记我们的誓言！

Maedhros依然面无表情。但他转过头，注视着西方，Fingon看见他眼中可怕的火焰，那是亲族之战的回响，那是Losgar，那是Eithel Sirion，他父亲昔日的火在他眼中燃烧。  
Fingon之前也见到过他眼中的火焰，事实上火已经燃烧了许久，但他一直以为这火来自Thangorodrim的折磨。  
“Maedhros！”他叫道。  
但Maedhros听不见他的话，他再一次向北望去。


	3. Chapter 3

灰路依然在继续，Fingon相信自己知道它将要去往何方：因为他发现自己正走在第一纪的时间线上，如果是这样，Maedhros马上就要面临Thangorodrim的折磨了。灰路离开Eithel Sirion后，也确实向着这个方向而去。Fingon鼓起勇气，那是个可怕的地方，他不想看Maedhros受苦，但他的情绪也不全是负面的，因为他知道痛苦会被终结，也知道是怎样被终结的。他有弓箭、匕首和竖琴，要是那个记忆里的Fingon没能做到，Fingon会很愿意亲自去救Maedhros。  
但路开始变窄，在黑暗中显得更灰了，视线里看不到悬崖。事实上整个世界都是安静的，很快Beleriand的景象开始消失，四周又一次变得黑暗。这一次，黑暗并没有那么贪婪与危险，也没有蜘蛛的痕迹，但天上也没有星星，这就是Fingon印象中的虚空：彻底的空无，永恒的死寂。他感觉自己很小，迷失在冰冷的黑夜里，这条路看起来哪里也到不了。  
他终于听见喇叭的声音，回音在寂静里显得仓促而欢乐。Fingon有些惊讶，心情轻松了许多。  
他忽然想起了自己身在何方。当然了！这是Ard-galen草原东边的路，他曾走过许多次，不必担心半兽人与Morgoth的诡计：因为Angband合围会保证他的安全，Angrod和Aegnor守卫着他右手边的山峰。Fingon骑着好马，披着蓝色和银色相间的斗篷，渐渐接近他想去的地方，阳光照在他身上，也照在春日的草原上。他让马飞奔起来，速度和天气让他的心情和马一样好，笔直的灰路穿过高原，转向东南方，绕过Dorthonion边沿的岩石，向Himring而去。  
\---  
在高原寒冷的庭院里，Fingon跳下马，几乎跳进了Maedhros的怀里。Maedhros大笑起来，说：“我从你那儿听到了什么？一条火龙！”  
“是啊，一条火龙！但我们给它起了名字，因为我们亲爱的北方邻居们忘了告诉我们他最近的发明，我们不知道他想给火龙起什么名字。”  
Maedhros假装伤心地摇头：“他总是这么没礼貌。”  
Fingon笑着说：“好吧，无论它叫什么，它也可以叫自己插满箭的草包，总之它以它那几条丑陋的腿最快的速度逃回Angband。别的精灵都已经称赞过我了，所以我觉得我最好来看看你，我不想让你觉得被忽视了。”  
“但我已经觉得被忽视了，”Maedhros说，“你最后一个才来看我！”  
“这是我巧妙的计划，”Fingon说，“因为你是最后一个，我之后就没有急事了。我要在这里待一段时间，如果你欢迎我的话！你空闲的时候，可以考虑一下怎样赞美我的胜利。”  
“我们可以给Maglor写封信，”Maedhros说，“他会写首歌来赞扬你的。”  
“好，但我想要的是你的赞扬，不是他的！”  
“我的遣词造句没那么好，但你只要想留下来，随便待多久——正好多给我些时间想想！”  
他们一起走了进去，Fingon见到了Maedhros的许多手下，他们都十分尊敬Fingon，问他余下的随从什么时候到。“他们就快来了，就快来了！我自己先到的，”Fingon说，许多精灵都笑了。大厅里摆上了许多食物，有乐手演奏乐器。Maedhros主持宴会，他比往常更开心一些，虽然神情严肃，但眼睛里都是笑意，这比他人的赞扬倾慕更让Fingon高兴。  
时间的概念变得有些模糊，这场盛宴似乎和任何一次宴会的时间一样长，但Fingon意识到自己似乎漏掉了其中一部分。夜深了，他独自走过熟悉的长廊，中间不时停下，精灵们为诺多的至高王子欢呼，然后他来到Maedhros的房间。这里除了Himring领主，从未有精灵不请自来，连扫地的和给壁炉生火的都不行，但Fingon没敲门。  
Maedhros在写字，迅速而潦草：他的左手很快学会了用剑，但当他想要写快些时，他父亲创造的字母拒绝了他。当Fingon走进来时，他立刻抬起了头。“一条火龙，Fingon！”他说。  
“别用这种眼神看我！我身上一条划痕都没有。”Fingon说。  
“有一天就会有的！”  
“或许吧，但总比在Morgoth的恶行前缩头缩脑要好。”  
“没错，”Maedhros说，“原谅我，当我疲倦时，总有软弱涌上我的心头，然后我就为你害怕。可我为你的勇敢而高兴，我还没想出怎么赞扬你呢。”  
“我觉得这不是什么大不了的事。”Fingon说，他从Maedhros的手里抽出笔，看也不看就放在了一边。  
“Fingon，你把我的档案弄脏了。”Maedhros说。  
“我一路骑着马冲到这儿，你就告诉我我把你的档案弄脏了？”  
“我想说的一切，你都知道了。”Maedhros说，“除了赞扬你的那部分，你说那也不是什么大不了的事。”他微笑着站起身。  
Fingon翻了个白眼：“我不知道我为什么爱你。”他说，Maedhros大笑起来，Fingon与他紧紧相拥。  
\---  
之后，他们躺在有着鲜亮图案的毯子上，Maedhros问：“你到底能留在这里多久？”  
“哦——一周，一个月，六个月，十年。”Fingon答道，把头靠在Maedhros胸口，“或者一百年，或者永远，我只要时不时起来杀一两队半兽人就行了。”Maedhros的手放在他的头发上，他把Fingon的发辫解开，因为这使他开心；而Fingon在他全解完之前分散了他的注意力，因为这也使Fingon开心，现在发辫和缎带已经缠在一起，不过Fingon一点也不在意。  
“不可能是永远，Fingon。”Maedhros说。  
“对，但只要还能在这里待一秒，我就会留下。”  
“你父亲会觉得是我绑架了你。”  
“好吧，这可不行，”Fingon说，“给他写封信，说你决定和我结婚了。”  
“当然了！”Maedhros轻声说，Fingon能感觉他笑得全身发抖，“这一定会让他彻底放心的！”  
“他至少会觉得这解释清楚了几件事，”Fingon低声说，“嘘！别笑太大声，我刚击败了一条火龙，走了这么远的路，许多精灵都称赞了我，现在我好像被绑架了，所以你最少得让我休息。”  
Maedhros的手又一次抚上他的头发。“当然！”他说。  
Fingon沉入了梦乡，但他没有睡得太沉，因为他听见Maedhros轻轻地说。“如果可以的话，我愿意。”之后Maedhros安静了一会儿，最后又加了一句“我的爱”。Fingon在半梦半醒中，感到Maedhros把这个称谓印在他的心口，就像给他的肩膀披上一件斗篷，或是给他的弓上镶嵌宝石，但Maedhros的声音里充满恐惧。  
如果Fingon还能开口，他一定会醒来，对Maedhros倾诉同样的爱语，但Fingon太累了。而且躺在那里，耳边是Maedhros的心跳，听着他的呼吸的感觉比什么都好。当Fingon睡着时，Maedhros一定也睡着了，除此之外Maedhros基本不睡觉，北方的情况日日夜夜让他忧虑。Fingon在这里待了六个月，冬天快到时才回去，这是一段美好的记忆。在和平的年月里，其余的几次拜访也是这样——在他们回去做自己的事情——Fingon巡逻，Maedhros看守防线之前，在这里待一个月，那边待两个月，不时留下来半年。一定有人猜测他们之间发生了什么，也一定有人知道——比如Maglor，Fingon想，Maedhros最喜欢的弟弟，还有他几乎不怀疑Finrod智慧的双眼已经看穿了一切。这都是他们在中土世界的疯狂，在这些日子里，没什么不可能，所有人都能打破旧的风俗习惯。Maedhros一次一次地来迎接他，他们在一起时，他眼中的火焰不再燃烧得那么可怖。无论如何，这是他们的幸福时光——虽然也有忧愁，Fingon说，但至少还有欢乐与自由，他们还有自由——  
然后他突然从床上坐了起来。   
Maedhros躺在他身边，呼吸平稳。有什么事不对，Fingon已经许多个世纪没来过这里了。不，曾经熟悉的堡垒在多年前就已经被毁。这是一段记忆、一场梦、来自虚空的回响，不比Telperion的光芒真实半分。他怎么会忘记？Fingon惊慌地望着四周，找不到灰路了吗？  
但狭窄的灰路就在那里，从床边延伸到门口。Fingon的心还在狂跳，但他迫使自己平静下来。他还没有失败，还没有。路还在，地上是他的竖琴、弓箭、匕首和衣物，绳子绕在床柱上，星瓶——Fingon在衣服里摸索着，没错，它还在口袋里。  
Fingon站起身穿衣服，确保两只脚都踩在灰路上。但他穿好衣服后，又一次在床边坐下。路还在他的脚下，但他还没拿起任何他要带的东西，当他伸手去够绳子时，他的手不由自主地落在了Maedhros的肩膀上。Fingon凝视了他很久，他们在一起的时候很快活，曾经很快活。Maedhros的头枕在他自己的右手上，Fingon能看见手腕上刀刃的割痕，但他们依然很快活！  
他的手离开了Maedhros的肩，Maedhros动了一下。“Fingon？”他抬起头看着Fingon，问，“这么快？”但他立刻就补了一句，“好吧！小心火龙！”  
Fingon什么也没说，Maedhros望着他，当Maedhros意识到Fingon在看什么时，Maedhros皱了皱眉：“你还在想这些？别想了！”他说，“有的伤痕我不喜欢，但这不是其中之一。”  
Fingon愣住了，因为他不记得这句话的存在，在那个世界里，Maedhros没这么说过。“你怎么会喜欢这伤痕？”他问。  
Maedhros坐了起来，他握住Fingon的手，把它放在右臂的伤痕上，白色的伤痕横在缝合过的断臂处。“当我看着它时，我会想起我活了下来，”他说，“他可以杀了我，但他没有。他选择用折磨来自我消遣，最后邪恶背叛了他：因为我忍受住折磨，活了下来。如果你没有救下我，我不觉得诺多精灵之间会有这样的和平。现在，由于它自己的残忍，Morgoth缩在要塞里，害怕我们的联盟。他总有一天要把欠我的偿还给我，他欠得越来越多了，我不会忘记我经受过什么，但我活下来了！你爱我，所以我活了下来，虽然你那时不觉得我配得上这些，但你很英勇，我怎么会不愿想起这些？”  
Fingon咽了咽口水。“哪些伤疤你不喜欢？”他问。  
一片沉默中，Maedhros把Fingon的手拉到了他的腰侧。“这些鞭痕，”他说，“还有这个，”他上臂上的五道白色痕迹，“Morgoth的奴隶留下的指印。有一只炎魔戴着一条牙齿做的项链，其中两颗牙是我的。我记下这笔账了，如果你要摸一下这些伤疤，我就先不说了，它们在背上。”  
Fingon摇摇头，吻上Maedhros，双脚依然在灰路上。他们分开时，Maedhros低声笑了。“好吧，这也是一个办法。”他说，依然握着Fingon的手。过了一会儿，他的神情变得严肃，把Fingon的手放在了他的最后一条伤疤上：他在Alqualondë被划伤了脸颊，白色的痕迹已经淡得快要看不见了。“我也为这个后悔，”他说，“我们胜之不武，我想这并非Morgoth的手笔。我们并不需要那些船，你和你父亲、还有你所有的族人都证明了这一点，你们一定要为此骄傲。如果我们没做下那些事，在南方就会有更好的同盟——我们或许正需要这些同盟。”  
Fingon想起他不久前看到的：Maedhros手上沾满鲜血，在海岸边大笑着召唤援军。他一边这么想着，一边意识到他有两个版本的记忆，对他来说，第一个版本里的Maedhros看起来没那么糟——虽然他也笑了，也招呼他们向前，但他不也睁大眼睛、充满恐惧吗？他想起潜伏在黑暗中的蜘蛛，忽然意识到一种必然：无论他们在哪里，他都会看到记忆里最可怕肮脏的部分——因为这曾给他们带来快乐。  
灰路在瞪着他。Fingon当然想在短暂的和平中多停留一会儿，但这很有可能是危险的。他要找的不是Himring领主，就像他要找的不是Valinor的少年一样。Fingon的手抚摸着Maedhros的脸庞，在他的眉间印下一吻。“我会再见到你的！”他说。  
“一路平安！”Maedhros说，“我说真的——小心那些龙！”  
\---  
龙，Fingon沿着没有星星的路向前走了一段后，忽然想道。在Glaurung第一次从Angband出动后，许多年里它们都没有出现。他有些疑惑地回头，想起Valinor的少年也曾在某些时候奇怪地皱眉，对蜘蛛的所知也比想象中的多。记忆中的一个个Maedhros，他们是谁？他们只是幻影吗？如果是，又是谁的幻影？  
无人应答，身后的路一片灰暗。Fingon知道自己最好继续走下去，很快，四周的一切都消失了，只剩下寂静和无边的虚无。他不止一次差点拿出星瓶，为了得到一些光亮和好心情。但Fingon控制住了自己，觉得这可能会引来更多的蜘蛛。  
他一边走着，一边似乎有什么东西拍他的肩膀，问了他一个问题。  
一开始他无视了，但是询问的声音不屈不挠。“我爱他不是没有原因的，”Fingon终于开口道，“或许有毁灭的火焰在他心中燃烧，但那并不是他的一切。他深思熟虑，时常悔过。许多罪恶追逐着他，而他心性坚定。”可询问者依然不满意。“哦，那你又知道什么呢，虚空中的生物！”Fingon说，“他又不是火龙，他是我的朋友。我爱他，他也爱我。这还不够吗？离开吧！”  
询问者似乎离开了，他依然不知道那是什么，也不知道它的意图。他希望它再也不要回来了。  
他继续沿着灰路走，不时看到、或是感觉到阴影里有东西在动，但无论在动的是什么，都并不强壮，也没有接近灰路。无尽的夜还在继续，过了一会儿，Fingon的手从匕首柄上慢慢垂下。他没有被攻击，但在这样的寂静里，仿佛有什么即将发生。  
路忽然像下山一样向下倾斜，虽然这里并没有山。现在并不好走，倾斜的角度让Fingon几乎要跑起来，虽然努力控制，脚下的速度还是加快了一些。Fingon担心斜坡的底部会有什么东西，他的担心也不是没有道理，道路一复归平坦，就忽然有庞然大物冲了出来，既是火焰又不是火焰，即是光亮又不是光亮。铺天盖地的黑暗一下子就被更糟糕的所替代：无情四射的闪光，烧灼得比冰还要寒冷。Fingon觉得被闪光照亮的还有许多爬行的蜘蛛，以及一个浑身发光的可怕蛇形怪物。那是金色的Glaurung，或是什么和它很像的东西，与Fingon带着骑兵们追杀它时的样子不一样了，它曾喷火烧掉Dagor Bragollach的Ard-Galen草原。  
小心那些龙！  
沉重的黑暗又一次降临，视线里只剩下眼前的灰路。Fingon站在那里，手上拿着匕首。他差点笑出来，一把匕首怎么对付得了那样的怪物！黑暗里的蜘蛛那么多，数量和大小都远远超乎他的想象。现在他看不见蜘蛛们了，它们绝大多数都离灰路很远——绝大多数，但不是全部。从它们的分布就能看出它们对灰路的位置很熟悉，龙也随时可能出现。  
但这是他的路，他没有别的路可走。Fingon挺直了身体，继续向前。  
不一会儿，他听见马蹄声。他转过头，声音来自他的右边，之前的那一瞬，他除了蜘蛛什么也没看见。但一个骑手正在黑暗中骑着马接近，当他来到灰路上时，马全身的肌肉隆起，像跨过障碍一样从灰路上一跃而过。Fingon叫出了声，那是他父亲的马Rochallor，骑手是至高王Fingolfin，Fingon的父亲，目光闪亮。  
但他已经又一次进入黑暗中。他即将冲向Morgoth的大门，Fingon绝望地发现，他阻止不了父亲。Fingolfin早就想结束因长兄而起的战争，亲手杀死当年杀害他父亲的凶手，当他相信的一切不复存在，愤怒就如坠下的星火一样留下痕迹。  
Fingon低头看着脚下的灰路，又转头看向左侧父亲消失的地方。他记得Irmo的警告，也不想违反。他来这里只为了一个目的，但这里又有了另外一个。难道他为了父亲，都不能走？  
他深吸了一口气，黑暗中有许多蜘蛛，某个地方还有一条龙。“我不害怕。”他说道。  
但那一刻他想起了Olwë王对他说的话。性急而轻率：当他跪在Olwë的面前，Olwë是这么说他的，而在流亡的精灵中，他是最英勇的领袖。  
性急而轻率。  
这里的阴影太多，Fingon知道他的父亲永远不会来到虚空。他的灵魂在Mandos的殿堂里。  
无论那个骑手是谁，都不可能是他。  
Fingon很伤心，但他把匕首放回了鞘里。他又一次看着灰路，多么阴暗可怕的一条路啊！  
他继续向前走去。  
\---  
他在灰路上走的这一段，既没有蜘蛛也没有龙来打扰他。但他开始感到疲倦，仿佛有重担压在他身上。很长一段时间里，他都没想到那是什么。然后他停下脚步，手向头顶伸去，发现自己戴着一顶银色的王冠。  
“当然了。”他低声说。如果他的父亲死了，他就是至高王。他又一次忽然意识到自己身在何方，但这一次他看明白了，拒绝接受，所以他虽然又一次穿上蓝色和银色相间的衣物，但却不相信自己在Beleriand。这里是虚空，这里有一条路，四周没有任何景象。但他似乎不得不戴上王冠，那一点也不轻。  
Fingon想，当Mithrandir告诉霍比特人，有三位伟大的国王坐在他们的早饭桌上时，他过度夸大了。Fingon的确曾是中土的精灵王，但学者们都在争论他和Maedhros中谁统治的时间最短。他做至高王的时间，还不到凡人的一生那么长。他不知道在那段很短的时间里，他做过什么伟大的事。  
他试着只想脚下的路。  
过了一会儿，有一个高个子的身影开始在阴影里与他同行，就好像那里还有一条路。这一次Fingon几乎是在期待着Maedhros。  
“可以做到的，”Maedhros说，就好像他只是在继续一个已经开始的谈话，“Beren和Lúthien证明了这一点，要是人类和灰精灵的女子都能做出这样的事，Beleriand的联盟和诺多精灵还有什么做不到的？”  
“我不反对你的观点。”Fingon说，就像他此前曾说过的一样。他知道这场对话只是真实对话的鬼魂，但鬼魂似乎要坚持重现场面。他不能说，Maedhros，是我们所知太少，Lúthien也不是个普通的女精灵！“我总是这么说，你和我也有最好的理由相信。只要友谊还在，我们就会强大。”  
“当人类刚苏醒的时候，我还没想那么多！”Maedhros说。  
“Finrod更有头脑。Maedhros，你该去看看Eithel Sirion的Hador家族！他们不是无所畏惧，我甚至可以说他们心怀恐惧，他们非常清楚自己有多弱小。但他们把恐惧化成抗争的利刃，所以他们无所不能。”  
Maedhros大笑着说：“怪不得你喜欢他们！”  
他们在黑暗里一起走了一小段路，Fingon心里有许多不能说的话——在他戴上这顶王冠时。Maedhros脚步轻快，他的眼中有火焰，脸上却是微笑的表情。“我在无望中过了太久，”他说，“总是在任何地方都找不到希望。但是现在！”他忽然转过身，握住Fingon的手，“我们会把半兽人赶出这片土地，”他说，“把Morgoth赶出他的要塞，我们会为你我的父亲报仇，然后为了誓言——然后为了自由！”  
Fingon紧紧地抓着他的手：“我早就希望你能从誓言中解脱，”他说，“但我知道Thingol王给你的回答并不友好。”  
Maedhros的脸上充满悔恨：“我们给他写信的时候太急了，该再多考虑一下措辞的。Maglor说我们不应该让这封信听上去像是——”  
“像是Fëanor的儿子们说出来的话？”Fingon问。  
“好吧，确实是这样！”Maedhros笑了一会儿，然后他摇摇头，“Celegorm和Curufin在说空话，为自己感到羞愧。他们本该去帮Finrod，而且他们也知道这点。我该管好他们，让Lúthien继续持有她好不容易才获得的宝物！”他向远方看去，轻声说道：“毕竟，人类活不了多久。”  
然后他转向Fingon，笑容几乎像在Valinor时一样明亮。他把Fingon的手放到嘴边吻了一下才放开，Maedhros不再说话，两人一起走着。Fingon记得自己曾这样想过，现在也这么想：Maedhros的弟弟们并不习惯于说空话。  
不久，黑暗降临，Fingon看不见身边的Maedhros了。现在，他似乎又走在Beleriand的Hithlum绿原上。灰路指向Eithel Sirion，他太清楚前方是什么了。他们曾在那个阳光灿烂的早晨寻到过希望：强大的联盟、友谊与真心，还有Turgon带来的意外之喜：Gondolin的十万支闪耀的长矛。  
“啊，我的朋友！”他轻声说。  
\---  
路并没有把Fingon引向泪雨之战，虽然他已经做好准备。他还记得那场战役，当他意识到他或许能再见他的朋友Húrin一面时，心情甚至好了一些。但灰路带着他绕过南部，向东方走去，北边不远处就是他曾骑马经过许多次的Ard-galen。Fingon听见金属的撞击声，但并没有看见什么。  
然后又是一片寂静，除了黯淡的灰路，一切都消失了。Fingon伸出手，发现头上的银色王冠不在了，这让他如释重负，但他不知道自己在哪里。  
终于，灰路把他引向一座灰色的石头小屋，他没认出这个地方。  
Maedhros独自坐着。Fingon喊了他一声，但他似乎没有听见。Fingon环顾四周，有些困惑：因为他站在灰路上，但灰路却没有通向任何地方，这就是旅途的终点吗？  
“Maedhros！”他又叫了一声。  
但Maedhros依然没有动。  
他看着Fingon，目光直直地穿过了Fingon的身体。Fingon回过头，看到底是什么让Maedhros愣住。但那里什么也没有，只有一片黑暗。  
在天花板的角落里，一只小黑蜘蛛在织网。  
过了很长时间，Fingon无助地站在路的尽头，被Maedhros忽视，而Maedhros看着虚空。  
然后Maglor走进来，慢慢地走到他的兄长身边。“Maedhros！”他和Fingon一样轻声叫道，但Maedhros听见了他的话，他眨了一下眼睛，微微摇头。  
“要我拿点酒来吗？”Maglor说，他受伤了，右臂缠着绷带。  
“不。”Maedhros说。  
“那我拿点面包。”  
“不。”  
“你最好吃点东西，然后休息。”Maglor说。  
“你看到了吗？”Maedhros问。  
Maglor没有回答。  
他们沉默了好一会儿。Fingon又一次试图和他们两个说话，但他们都不理他，他有些明白为什么他们听不到他。  
然后Maedhros开始低声说话。他在诅咒，他用可怕的语言诅咒人类与Ulfang家族的背叛，他一个个念出背叛者的名字，又诅咒了他们一遍。然后他说不出话了，Maglor接上他的话头，站在他身边，高傲而冷漠地说出第三次诅咒，就像Fëanor的誓言一样有力，他诅咒背叛联盟、带来毁灭的人们。“但愿如此！”他说完了最后一句。  
但Maedhros像孩子一样哭着，他用左手捂着脸，当他抬起头时，目光望向他残缺的右臂，然后哭得 更凶了。天花板上的小蜘蛛织完了一张网，通过一条丝线，爬到另一个角落里继续织下一张。  
看着所爱的人崩溃，Fingon的心揪紧了。他想要跪在Maedhros脚边，握住他的手：好好和他说话，安慰他，劝他接受弟弟拿来的面包和酒。但他都做不到。当Maedhros不再流泪时，他了无生气地说。“他们把他践踏到尘埃里。”他说，Maglor看着Maedhros，似乎想要说些什么，却又没有说，“泥潭里有他的血，他们将他击倒在旗帜之间，他孤身一人——但他不害怕。我知道的，他不会害怕！”  
我害怕了，Fingon差点要说。他在最后确实害怕了，但那对兄弟听不到他说话。  
Maglor做了Fingon没能做的事，他握住Maedhros的手。“我们会为他报仇。”他说。  
“是啊！”Maedhros疯狂地笑着，他抽出手，站起身说，“Amrod和Argon死后我们也是这么说的，还有我们的父亲，还有我们的叔叔，Angrod、Aegnor和Finrod死后也是这样，每一个为我们的联盟战死的诺多精灵也是。但我们的联盟完了，都成了灰烬！我们能复仇吗？不。”他的视线转向Maglor，“不，我们不能。”  
“别这么说！”Maglor说，“绝望帮不了我们。”  
“绝望？不如说是真相。什么也帮不了我们，一直都是这样，我们的父亲死时知道这一点，我们选了个无法打败的敌人——勇气无法打败，兵刃无法打败，友谊也无法打败，连希望都打败不了。算了，不说他了！”Maedhros几乎是喊出来的，然后又低声重复了一遍：“不说他了！”  
“Maedhros——”Maglor说。  
Maedhros张望着灰色的房间，Fingon也在四处看，他看见了许多小蜘蛛躲在屋顶的阴影里。它们的网互相交叠，成为一张大网。Fingon想这就是它们的目标，等他们织完网，网就会落下来，像渔夫一样捉住下面的猎物。  
“你还记得在Losgar山上对我说的话吗？”Maedhros说，“那些和我们一起留在中土的人，都是真心实意的。你还记得吗？”  
“我记得。”Maglor说。  
“但我不是真心实意的，”Maedhros说，“我不是。我想要同时走两条路，结果一条都没走成。我是个傻瓜。”  
“你把我们领导得很好。”  
“是吗！就是这个结果！”Maedhros的脸因悲痛而扭曲。Fingon都几乎认不出他了。“不，Maglor，不，你是对的。我现在要一心一意了，我必须专注。”  
Maglor舔了舔嘴唇，低低地说：“我不敢面对Lúthien。”  
“我们不必面对她，”Maedhros冷酷地说，“人类活不了多久。”  
他说完这一句，灰色的房间就渐渐消失了。但屋顶上的蜘蛛网没有消失，而是向着各个方向延伸，蜘蛛在四处爬行。Fingon忽然又看见路了，像灰色的丝带一样伸入黑暗中。Maedhros转过身向前走去，Maglor也站起来，默默地注视着他，然后跟上了Maedhros的脚步。  
Fingon知道他也必须跟上，直到路的尽头。


	4. Chapter 4

Fingon一边走，一边有怪事发生。头顶的蜘蛛网消失了，仿佛消失在迷雾中，很快他的耳边传来奇怪的声音。是笑声，却不是Valinor河水叮咚的笑，不是蜘蛛们的窃笑，更不是Maedhros熟悉或可怕的大笑。Fingon认不出这欢笑的声音，但听起来没有恶意。事实上，在目睹听闻过这么多不幸之后，笑声让Fingon觉得宽慰。他放慢脚步听着，想知道又有什么新的景象出现。很可能是段悲伤的记忆，但听起来一点也不悲哀。  
因为Fingon放松了许多，没注意到狭窄的灰路开始变宽。他抬起头，发现路已经宽到足够六人并行。路不再变宽时，前方出现了一道用枝叶搭成的、低低的障碍。障碍并不坚固，Fingon一脚就能踢开，事实上他差点就要这么做了，但笑声突然变得特别响亮，两个不比霍比特人高的小孩子从阴影里跑出来，像守卫一样站在路障后面。  
“停！”其中一个叫道，“谁在那儿？”  
另一个又笑了，他们就是Fingon在阴影里听见的笑声的来源。但他们不是霍比特人，他们是两个小精灵，开心地玩耍，他们的长相一模一样，就像一棵树上的两片叶子。  
“这是我们的森林，”同一个孩子又说话了，“没人能在我们和国王批准之前闯进来。”他非常努力地让自己显得严厉，但他显然随时都会笑出来。他的兄弟靠在路障上，偷笑着问：“你来Doriath做什么？”  
“Doriath？”Fingon说。  
他环顾四周，看见了一片森林。  
“对不起，”他说，“我不想闯入你们的领地。我是个旅行者，这是我的路。”他顿了一下，“我能问一下你们是谁吗？”除了Maedhros之外，这两个孩子是第一个在虚空中和他说话的精灵。他们和Alqualondë的幻影长得不一样，和Himring欢迎他的Maedhros的手下也不一样，Fingon想。他们看起来和Fingon一样真实。  
他的问题引来一阵大笑，两人中负责说话的那个想了想，说：“我们显然是Mablung和Beleg。”  
Fingon不由得笑了。Eressëa岛上的孩子不多，他已经很长时间没有和孩子们说过话了。“辛达的大英雄们。”他尽量保持严肃，因为他在泪雨之战时见过他们俩，而这两个孩子显然不是，“你们分别是谁？”  
这似乎让孩子们楞了一下，然后那个没怎么说话的孩子哼了一声，说：“我一定是Beleg，因为我有一个总惹麻烦的朋友。”  
“我才不是！”他的兄弟愤怒地叫道。  
“你就是。”  
“不是！”  
“就是！”  
他们争斗了一会儿，Fingon有些惊讶：Hador家族里的人类小孩就是这样，但他从没见过这样的小精灵。争吵只持续了几秒，就变得心平气和，然后他们想起Fingon还在那儿，便回到路障后的守卫岗位上。负责说话的那个把背挺得直直的，说道：“现在你知道我们是谁了，但你还没告诉我们你有什么事！你要是不告诉我们，就不能过去。”  
“而且我们想知道。”他的兄弟说。  
Fingon有些犹豫。“我有一个朋友，”他说，“惹了大麻烦，我正在找他，路指向这里。我能过去吗？”  
“他为什么惹麻烦？他做了什么？”双胞胎中的一个问。  
“我想他做了许多坏事，”Fingon说，“他做坏事的时候，我都不在他身边，但他依然是我的朋友。”  
双胞胎交换了一个眼神，他们把路障中间的树枝拉开，变成一条通道。“通过！”说话更多的那个叫道，“祝你好运！”  
但另一个说：“你要小心点，Beleg最后没有好结果，故事里就说这么说的。”  
“那是因为Túrin被诅咒了，”他的兄弟抬头望着Fingon，问，“你的朋友被诅咒了吗？”  
“应该是吧。”Fingon承认道。  
孩子们神情严肃：“那你去哪儿都需要挺多的好运，但你可以从这边走！要是你告诉我们的父亲你是个旅客，他说不定会帮你，我们的父亲是个高尚的人。”  
“你们的父亲是谁？”Fingon一边跨过枝叶，一边问。  
“俊美的Dior，”男孩骄傲地说，“Lúthien之子，Thingol的后裔，身上有三族的血缘，精灵王Dior！”  
话音在黑暗中回响，Fingon转过身，双胞胎和路障都已经不见了。路边依然长着高高的树，但树木之间有阴影，树枝上缠着蛛网。  
\---  
Fingon沿着宽阔的灰路进入Doriath，他走过一座桥和山下的一道大门，从那里向Menegroth山洞走去。他站在宫殿的门口，大吃一惊，当Finarfin家的堂弟们说Thingol和Melian的住处不错的时候，他以为是相对于中土的不错。但当他站在山下精雕细刻的宫殿外时，他发现这里就像未被黑暗侵袭的Valinor一样闪耀。Fingon看着它，忽然明白为什么他的堂妹Galadriel虽然坚定地反抗Morgoth，也想要建立自己的王国，却长年不愿离开这里了。  
“我们竟然只叫你们灰精灵！”他大声说道，诺多精灵在Beleriand有许多王国，但他们的工艺和力量都无法建造出这些。  
在宫殿尽头的高台上，有两个王座。一位高个子的国王站在那里，戴着象牙制的王冠，没有装饰宝石，而是装饰着绿叶，就好像珠宝只是普通的石头，无法令他满足。他有一头漆黑的长发，双眼明亮，年轻俊美，他是有着三族血脉的Dior Eluchíl，Beren和Lúthien的爱子，Fingon差一点就要在他面前鞠躬。  
然后他意识到国王看不见他，他明亮的眼睛望着宫殿的大门，Fingon脚下宽阔的路就通向他的脚边。Fingon转身回头，有六个精灵正并排走来。他们带着兵器，身后是幻影组成的军队，神情凝重。他们走进宫殿，然后在Dior平静的目光下停住了。Amras的肩膀直直地穿过Fingon，就好像Fingon根本不存在。  
Fingon看着他的堂兄弟和Doriath之王，眼神里是惊讶和悲伤。Dior只是灰精灵和人类之子，但他居高临下地看着生于Valinor双树光芒下的六位诺多王子。他外表高贵，远远胜过他们，事实上他们看起来比他更像人类：年岁在他们的脸上刻下不快乐的皱纹，痛苦、忧愁和苦涩在他们身上留下痕迹，他们骄傲、残忍和虚伪，被新仇旧恨纠缠，被无尽的悲哀笼罩。他们眼中仍有光芒，但已经逐渐熄灭，光芒熄灭，而Maedhros眼中的火焰更加明晰。Fingon悲伤地凝望着他，那火焰就像烙印。  
“是什么把六位流浪的精灵带来Menegroth，不受欢迎的不速之客？”Dior说，“我没有回复你们骄傲的言辞，这答复还不够清晰吗？”  
“有着凡人血统的孩子就是这么对诺多的王子们说话的吗？”Caranthir质问。  
“当我看见王子时，我会对他们以礼相待。”Dior说，“可一伙强盗围绕着我，还是一群不懂礼貌的强盗，我以他们应得的方式和他们说话——不，比他们应得的还要好了。Lúthien 的血脉不是不认识Fëanor的儿子们！我了解你们，而你们，”他先看着Celegorm，然后看着Curufin，“你们无礼地对待我的母亲，按理来说，你们谁都别想活着离开Doriath。但你们失败了，我对你们宽容，所以我告诉你们：离开这里！”  
Celegorm咆哮着，Curufin的手握紧了剑柄。但Maedhros平静地开口了，整个宫殿都安静下来，他的声音里有昔日国王的力量：“Dior，你的祖父和我们的祖父在Cuiviénen的湖岸边是朋友，我再说一遍，”他说，“我们不想当你的敌人，别让你的骄傲带来苦果。把从小偷那里偷来的东西物归原主，我们就相安无事，并且赞美你的名字。”  
“Maedhros！”Dior说，他忽然微笑起来，虽然其中带着忧伤，“我可以这么叫你吗？你真的觉得我说话时带着骄傲？不，是怜悯。如果你们不是我的敌人，我也不会与你们为敌。我相信我知道你们的誓言，也知道其中词句并无善意。Doriath有一颗精灵宝钻，而我眼前有六兄弟。你们之中谁会持有它？不会为此自相残杀吗？”  
没人回答。Fingon看见Maedhros的眼睛微微睁大，Maglor全身僵硬，但Celegorm、Curufin和Caranthir都不为所动，Amras转开了视线。  
“我想你们一定会的，残杀到只剩一人。我看你们中有好几个也是这么想的。”Dior说，“我不愿造成这样的不幸！虽然我们的祖父在Cuiviénen的岸边是朋友，但我再说一遍：离开这里。平和地离开这里，没人会阻止你们，虽然我渴望为母亲讨回公道。走！现在就走！去做些好事吧！”  
但Maedhros低声说：“我们做不到。”  
他抽出长剑，Fingon认得这把剑，那是Maedhros作为Himring领主的佩剑，在Hithlum由Fingolfin手下的工匠铸造而成，Fingon亲手把它送给Maedhros。  
然后他们开战，Fingon徒劳地伸出手，试图把他的堂兄弟们拉回来，但他的手穿过他们的身体，就好像他才是个幽灵。Maedhros和Maglor立刻向Dior冲去，Amras和Curufin保护着他们的身后，Caranthir和Celegorm对手下发号施令。Caranthir带的人阻止了涌来援助Dior的Doriath军队，Celegorm带的人分成几队，冲进宫殿的内室，Celegorm在他们身后大叫着：搜！Fingon能看见他们遵从着Celegorm的命令，在Menegroth的大厅里搜寻，就好像墙是透明的。他们驱赶着妇孺，杀害所有拿着武器反抗他们的精灵，砍倒Melian和其他女精灵们编织的幔帐。  
Doriath精灵们努力还击着，他们的防御十分强力，因为他们数量更多，而且在保卫他们热爱的家园。但Thingol的手下很少参战，他们相信Melian的魔法能保护他们，即使边境的守卫曾与鬼祟的半兽人战斗，他们也很少参与真正的战役。他们的对手是诺多精灵，南征北战的诺多精灵，参与过骤火之战，是Aglon战役和Himring陷落的幸存者，他们曾参与泪雨之战，无一阵亡。Morgoth教他们如何战斗，他们在这方面学得很好。  
Dior独自站在高台上，守卫们试图接近他，但冲不破Curufin和Amras的防线。他不是个糟糕的剑客，Fingon能想到许多愿意与他并肩而战的场合，但左手持着长剑的Maedhros仿佛北方的寒风，拿着双剑的Maglor仿佛海上的风暴。Dior节节败退，Maglor叫喊着，劝他投降。  
就在那一刻，Celegrom的两个手下把一个女人拖进了宫殿。女人身材高挑，像一棵小桦树，她拼力挣扎着，用脚踢着捉住她的人。  
Dior看见她，大叫了一声：Nimloth！  
Celegorm用长矛抵住王后的胸口。“把精灵宝钻给我们，”他说，“我们就放她走。”  
Dior瞪着他们，眼睛里满是恐惧——和Fingon一样，他的亲族怎么会做出这样的事！而Nimloth站在那里，矛尖抵着她的肋骨，血染红了她的白色长袍。Celegorm刺穿了她的长袍，和长袍之下的皮肤。  
然后，她忽然抬起头，眼睛里是挑衅。“什么也别给他们，亲爱的，”她叫道，“他们不比半兽人好一分半点，而我们永不会向邪恶屈服！”  
她一边说着，一边迎上Celegorm的视线，她微笑着，从抓着她的精灵那里挣开双手，身体向着长矛撞去。Celegorm的长矛脱手，上面是王后的尸体。他露出震惊的神色，宫殿里凝固了一秒，在这一瞬间，Fingon看见有黑色的小东西从门外涌了进来。  
Dior发出一声愤怒又痛苦的咆哮，又一次投入战斗。他几乎削掉了Maglor的头，因为Maglor吓呆了。Maedhros在最后一刻救了他的弟弟，Dior的剑锋深深地划进Maglor耳朵上面的皮肤。Doriath精灵又一次勇敢地战斗，许多诺多精灵战死。Celegorm被就地砍倒，手上没有武器，Caranthir在愤怒的攻击中倒下，Curufin被Dior的守卫杀死。但Maedhros杀死了Dior，把他流血的尸体扔在Melian的王座前，他发出一声狂怒的尖叫，向着杀死他弟弟的士兵冲去。  
Fingon又一次徒劳地试图拉住他，脸上满是泪痕。Maedhros毫不费力地从他手边滑脱，他还在笑——和Alqualondë的胜利之后一模一样的恐怖笑容。最后Fingon受不了了，他捂住眼睛，耳边却依然能听见战斗的声音。  
过了很长时间，一切才安静下来。  
Fingon抬起头。  
三兄弟站在空荡荡的宫殿里，全身沾满血污。Maglor疲惫地坐在高台边，一块被血染红的布被他按在Dior赐予他的伤口上。Amras站在一边，双臂交叠，头向后仰，双眼紧闭，他动了一下，就好像疲倦到了极点。而Maedhros站在Dior曾经站过的地方，精灵王的尸体不见了，虽然Melian的王座上依然有血迹。三具尸体躺在Maedhros脚下。  
Fingon低下头看着灰路，又抬起头看着蜘蛛们急切地爬上Menegroth被毁的幔帐，他第一次想要回头。  
但他继续向前走。  
三个死去的兄弟身边都放着他们的武器，有Curufin自制的宝剑，Caranthir的双斧，和Celegorm的长猎矛，矛尖还沾着Nimloth的血。  
“她为什么要这么做？”Maedhros轻声说。  
Maglor哼了一声，疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
Fingon看着他死去的堂兄弟们。Celegorm已经几乎无法辨认了，他的脸被毁了，浅色头发上是凝固的血块。Caranthir的脸上是一副愤怒的表情，就好像惊讶于那刀锋敢于穿透诺多王子的胸膛。Curufin的喉咙被隔断了。Fingon看向Maedhros，但Maedhros还在盯着他的弟弟们，就像没看够一样。Fingon不再试图和他说话，因为他自己显然只是这个场景里透明的幽灵。而且，他也不想说什么了。  
“他们死了。”Maedhros说，声音里没有悲痛，只有诧异，“他们死了。”  
“他们死了，”Amras说，“而我们一颗精灵宝钻也没得到，我们至少不必自相残杀了。”他大笑起来，声音可怖，“我不觉得自己打得过Maglor，还有你，我残疾的哥哥！”  
“我不会。”Maglor说。  
“你当然会了。”Amras说，转过身望着他们，他的目光落在那几具尸体上，表情扭曲，“他们躺在这儿，他们死了，我真希望我也死掉！我们都该死，都该在Losgar被烧死！”  
“Amras。”Maedhros开口说。  
“别这样叫我，”Amras说，“我真希望我死了，但我想看你们先死。我们到底为什么要来？”  
“我们之前都同意的。”Maedhros说。  
“是吗！没错，是的。”Amras说，“我们都同意的，我告诉父亲说我们会为他向Morgoth复仇，但谁会为我复仇？”  
“Amras！”Maedhros和Maglor齐声叫道。  
Amras冷笑了一声：“你觉得他不知道吗？”他说，“他点燃了第一根火把，你觉得他不知道吗？”  
“他不知道！”Maglor说。  
“Fëanor的牺牲者们，他们死了。Amrod在永恒的黑暗里有伴了，”Amras说，“越来越多！太多了，”他看着Maedhros，“精灵宝钻已经不在Doriath了，和他们的女儿一起。我最好的手下去追他们了，他们几乎和我一样武艺高强，但我们不了解这森林，辛达精灵在这里住了很久了。他们从密道逃了，我们追不上他们。”  
“还有另一个机会，”Maedhros说道，又一次低头看向他死去的弟弟们。他似乎无法把视线从他们身上移开，然后他顿住了，抬起头说，“等等，谁的女儿？”  
“Dior和Nimloth的，几乎还是个孩子。”  
“那她的弟弟们呢？”Maedhros问，“有两个孩子，对吧？我们可以找到他们，然后做个交易。”他十分平静地说，Fingon望着他，感到一阵恶心。  
“Celegorm的人把他们赶到了树林里，”Amras说，“他们太愤怒了！那是几小时之前的事了。”  
Maedhros忽然僵住了。  
“树林里！”他说，“但他们还是孩子。这里离Aglon狭道不远，要是有一队半兽人——”  
他没有说下去，Maglor抬起头，打破了沉默：“在Doriath北边，有比半兽人更糟的！”  
“他们从哪边走的？”Maedhros焦急地问，“Amras，你知道他们往哪儿逃了吗？”  
“北边，”Amras说，“他们往北边逃了。”  
Maedhros和Maglor交换了一个恐惧的眼神。  
Doriath北边！Fingon和他们一样恐慌。Doriath以北是Nan Dungortheb，Ungoliant的子孙盘踞在那里。Fingon的妹妹Aredhel差点在那儿丢了性命，她还是Fingolfin的女儿，英勇善战的成年精灵，有双树的光芒给她带来坚定的意志，骑着Oromë的骏马。他想起在树林边的路上遇到的快乐孩童，他们开心地让他通过，还祝他好运。Doriath北边！  
“帮帮我！”Maedhros说。  
但Amras说：“太迟了！那是几小时之前的事了。”  
Maglor一言不发。  
Maedhros向门口大步走去，然后停住。Fingon看见他站在灰路上，灰路转了个圈，又变得狭窄，四周有黑色的东西在移动。Maedhros回过头。“他们叫什么名字？”他问。  
“Eluréd，”Maglor说，“和Elurín！”  
Maedhros点点头，一个人去了。  
Fingon深吸一口气，Menegroth的宫殿已经开始消失，变成虚无。他的身旁有树在生长，上面披着厚厚的蛛网。Amras和Maglor不见了，他谁也看不见，却能听到远处Maedhros的声音。  
“Eluréd！”他喊着，“Elurín！”  
Fingon咬着牙，沿着灰路走去。  
Doriath美丽的森林被黑暗笼罩，厚厚的蜘蛛网罩住了灰路。Fingon时不时地听见Maedhros呼唤双胞胎的名字，声音漂浮在黑暗的树林间：Eluréd，Elurín！Fingon想起孩子们能听见他，也一起呼唤着。他们的声音没有回音，一切都被覆盖着蛛网的森林吞噬。Maedhros的喊声越来越令人绝望，他一边叫着双胞胎的名字，一边不时地加上一句恳求，但他得不到回答。  
Fingon听到前方传来一个声音，不是蜘蛛的窃笑，而是低声的哭泣。他在黑暗中看不到多少东西，但当他沿着灰路向前，声音越来越近。一定是他们。“Eluréd，Elurín！”Fingon柔声呼唤他们。  
路拐了个弯，四周从黑暗变成一片树丛，双胞胎终于出现了。Fingon见过Dior之后，能看出他们和他们的父亲非常相像，但眼睛像Nimloth。他们坐在一棵被厚厚的蛛网压弯的树下，紧贴着彼此。一个孩子看起来很害怕，另一个靠在他的肩膀上抽泣。  
“你们在这儿！”Fingon如释重负地说。  
他们恐惧地望着他。  
“是你！”一个孩子说，他的兄弟哭得太厉害，说不出话，“你！别杀我们！”他挣扎着站起来，把他的兄弟也拉了起来，即使那个孩子几乎站不稳。  
“我不会的！”Fingon说，“快离开这儿，这里不安全。”  
但双胞胎向后又退了一步，退入树的阴影里，他们恐慌地望着他的匕首和弓箭。“他们杀了所有人，”那个哭泣的孩子哽咽着说，“他们杀了所有人，这是我们的森林！”  
“我不会伤害你们。我发誓，”Fingon说，“离开这儿吧！”  
“你之前来过，你在找你的朋友——但你是他的朋友，”那个没哭的孩子叫道，Fingon依然不知道他是Eluréd还是Elurín。“不是吗？你是他的朋友！你怎么能是他的朋友？”  
Fingon伸出双手。“求求你们！”他说。  
但这时他的身后传来一个声音，Maedhros叫道：Eluréd，Elurín！  
两个孩子都僵住了，向着声音的方向看去。“是他！”其中一个轻声说。  
“我们要走了。”另一个说。  
“我走不动！”  
“要不然他就要追上我们了，你想要他追上我们吗？这边走！”  
“不！”Fingon叫道。  
但双胞胎看着他的眼神里有恐惧和厌恶，他们不听他的，手牵手沿着他们唯一可能的路——灰路向前跑去，因为别的地方都缠满了蜘蛛网。Fingon试图在他们从他身边掠过时抓住他们，但他们逃脱了。  
Fingon立刻追了上去，他能看见两个小小的人影在前面跑着。Eluréd，Elurín！喊声依然在他们身后，他们越听见这声音，就跑得越快，Fingon想，他们跌跌撞撞地倒下，又爬起来，但他们从没有停下脚步，也没有别的路可走。Nan Dungortheb的蜘蛛从隐蔽之处爬向Melian从未允许它们进入的地方，它们织的网变成一条隧道。隧道引着他们向前，越来越北，越来越北，直到他们跑进山谷：Fingon停下了，充满恐惧地望着蜘蛛满布的黑暗，一下子就吞噬了两个孩子。  
除了灰路，他身边的一切都在消失，Doriath的树木消失了，Nan Dungortheb也消失了，但Fingon知道蜘蛛们还在那里，因为它们的臭气没有消失。他最后一次听见身后Maedhros的喊声：Eluréd，Elurín！  
然后是一片死寂。  
Fingon现在知道为什么双胞胎能看见他了，他们不是虚空里的幽灵。他们进入山谷，蜘蛛不会放过天真无邪的他们。他们被Ungoliant的子孙吞噬，灵魂从未去往Mandos，他们就在这里。  
Fingon望着虚空。  
有什么东西问了个问题，它气势汹汹。  
这一次Fingon没有回答。  
\---  
他身边被迷雾笼罩，灰路第一次变得模糊不清。Fingon只能看见一米之外的东西，但他知道这邪恶的迷雾之中一定有蜘蛛，他能闻到它们的味道。  
他站定了，他或许可以祈祷，如果祈祷有用，但Irmo已经警告过他，Valar听不见他在这里的任何祈祷。他该回头吗？  
他该回头吗？  
阴湿的迷雾中有蜘蛛腐臭的气味。  
“我会走到最后。”Fingon轻声说。  
他继续向前走。  
之后一定是Sirion了，他很确定会是Sirion。Fingon等待着迷雾消散，但雾没有消散，甚至更浓了。他几乎什么也看不见，不得不低头看着自己下一步该踏在哪里。什么时候才能到来？虚空还要给他带来怎样的恐怖？  
“你说你为Alqualondë烧船后悔，”他的脚小心翼翼地踩在灰路上，低喃着，“在Doriath你简直疯了。话说回来——之后的事，还有那对双胞胎！”他太愤怒，已经流不出眼泪了。“Maedhros！”他说，“我真的了解过你吗？”  
无人作答。  
什么时候才能到来？  
雾变得越来越浓，空气里弥漫着恶臭。忽然，什么又重又软的东西落在Fingon面前，发出砰地一声。Fingon停下了，是死去的Amras，躺在血泊里。Amras死在Sirion，Fingon环顾四周，除了雾，他什么也看不见。  
他站在那里听着四周的声响。他似乎隐约听到了困惑的叫喊声和兵刃相撞声。  
即使是死后，Amras看起来也很吓人。Fingon在他的尸体前站了一会儿，看着尸体渐渐变得透明，然后消失，或者是被迷雾吞噬了，只剩下一条灰路。  
Fingon向前走着，迷雾没有退去，还有一股臭味！  
终于，他看见了一些奇怪的东西。前方有一扇并不引人注意的门，甚至有些破旧，只是粗糙的木板钉成的，门把是锈了的铁环，但灰路径直从中穿过，旁边只有黑暗。  
Fingon伸手去推门，门开了，里面是个普通的房间。这并不是个很舒适的房间，看起来像是人类建造的，有许多粗制滥造的痕迹。但房间里没有雾，也没有蜘蛛，于是这里成为了Fingon很长时间以来看过最好的地方。房间里有一扇窗户，窗外似乎是个明亮的地方，有一个男孩捧着书坐在窗边。  
Fingon进来时，他抬起了头。Fingon意识到自己的错误，屏住了呼吸。这不是Dior Eluchíl，但长得很像他，更年轻一些，身材更颀长，长得不如他俊美。他没看见Fingon，但他耐心地注视着门口，Fingon向房间里走了几步。  
然后他听见身后传来一声愤怒的大喊，有人飞快地一边走进来，脚重重地踩在木地板上。床边的男孩翻了个白眼。“来了。”他低声说道。  
下一秒，另一个男孩冲了进来。他看起来很愤怒，双手握成了拳头，他向窗户下面的小桌走去，在那里沉默地站了一会儿。然后他拿起手边的匕首，把黑色的长发绕在手上，开始割头发。另一个男孩被吓到了，正准备开口说话。“别！”另一个叫道，依然在割头发，割下的黑发落在地上。当他割完之后，生气的孩子连问都没问，抢过另一个孩子用来扎马尾的发绳，把他剩下的头发扎成战士的发髻，就像Hador家族的人类一样。“哼！”他放下匕首，咆哮道，“我恨他们！我恨那些精灵！”  
“所有的精灵？”他的兄弟温和地问，头发散在脸上。Fingon终于认出了他，他们在Eressëa岛上见过，是半精灵Elrond，也就是说他的兄弟是Elros Tar-Minyatur，人类最伟大的国王。  
但在那一刻，他看起来并不怎么伟大，他们看起来很年轻，都很年轻。Fingon盯着他们，这对双胞胎长得不完全一样，虽然他们都是黑头发灰眼睛。Elrond看起来非常像祖父Dior，而Elros即使割去头发，依然主要遗传了Finwë家族的长相：Turgon的曾孙和Turgon看起来十分相似，Fingon几乎无法移开视线。  
Elrond依然在等待着他的回答。  
Elros叹了口气，他的肩膀塌了下去。“不是所有的，”他说，“但我恨他们，Thuron和Thurin，我太恨他们了！”  
“我希望你别这么叫他们。”Elrond说。  
听到这两个名字，Fingon皱起了眉头。他在某个地方听过，而且是最近——但是在哪儿？然后他想了起来，他听到过这两个名字，只不过是通用语。胆小鬼，讨厌的家伙：Sam就是这么叫Gollum的。  
“他们是什么，我就叫什么，”Elros说，“他们就是这样的。”他在地上坐下，双手抱膝，就坐在他兄弟的椅子旁边，怒目而视。“精灵！”他又说了一句，“他们一副骄傲的样子，带着不那么聪明的脑子，珠宝和精心打理的头发，坐在那儿几百年都无所事事——啊，我们是不是该杀几个人？说不定！或者我们来唱几首歌吧！或者既杀人又唱歌，岂不更好？精灵！我恨他们！”  
“我不知道你那么讨厌唱歌，”Elrond说，“Maglor会伤心的，你的竖琴比我弹得好。”  
“你明知道我不是讨厌唱歌！”Elros瞪着眼睛说，他长得很像Turgon，Fingon想，但说话一点也不像，Turgon没这么大脾气。  
“出了什么事？”Elrond问。  
一开始Elros没有回答，然后他把头抵在膝盖上，绝望地说：“我们的父亲在那边！”  
Elrond什么也没说。  
“他就在那边，他在和龙搏斗，Elrond。我们也应该去，我们已经长大了，我的剑使的和诺多的任何一个精灵队长一样好。”  
“Maedhros这么说了吗？”Elrond问，“这话没有恶意，他不轻易称赞别人。”  
“他做什么都不轻易。”Elros说，“充满仇恨的老顽固，Thuron！我最恨他。”  
“但他教你用剑。”Elrond说。  
“我希望能把学到的用在他身上，这才是报应！”  
“别这么说！”Elrond说，“他们是我们的亲人，但我们和他们不一样。”  
“我最恨他，”Elros重复了一遍，“除了我恨Thurin虚伪的时候，至少Thuron不说谎。”  
“我也没听Maglor说过谎。”Elrond说。  
“除了对他自己！”Elros叫道，Elrond没接话。  
过了一会儿，Elros阴沉地说：“我们已经长大了，Elrond。我们的父亲就在那里，这是我们的国家。我们不是逃亡的外邦人，我们就在这里出生，谁有资格阻止我们？他们不过是监狱的看守罢了。我们该和父亲在一起，这是我们的战争！”  
Elrond没有回答。  
“这是我们的战争，”Elros又说了一遍，声音轻了一些，Fingon觉得他快要哭了，“只是他们把我们扣在这里。”  
“这不是他们的战争吗？”Elrond问。  
他的兄弟斜了他一眼。  
“我不觉得他们离开西方有任何别的原因，”Elrond说，“除了消灭Morgoth。他们爱过的许多亲族都死了，死于Morgoth之手，包括他们的父亲！这肯定是他们的战争，也只是我们把他们拖在这里。”Elros似乎是要开口的样子，“我知道你想说什么！他们该走，我们也该走，我们应该去帮助父亲，而他们应该英勇地战死。”  
“这结局比他们那些被诅咒的弟弟们好多了，远远超出他们应得的！”Elros说。  
“但如果他们去了，”Elrond，“我想战争会失败。”  
Elros顿住了：“失败？有西方的那么多支援，还有Valar，还有我们的父亲——你在说什么啊？怎么会失败？”  
“Fëanor的誓言一次次地间接帮助了Morgoth。”Elrond说，“想一想！这是个邪恶的誓言，黑暗之主知道怎么利用它，所有的黑暗都会为他所用的。”  
“但他们只剩两个了，Elrond，”Elros说，“两个伤痕累累的老精灵不可能意外战胜整个西方军队的。”  
“我不觉得完全不可能，”Elrond说，“这样的以少胜多。”他低头看着他的兄弟，轻弹了一下他的耳朵。Elros抗议着，Elrond捻起几绺他没能弄掉的头发。“或许这就是我们在战争中的作用，”他说，“让他们待在这儿。”  
“你说得容易。”Elros不悦地说。  
“不，”Elrond说，“不容易。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，Fingon看见门外有动静，目光转向门口。Maglor默默地站在那里，他在Doriath受伤的地方，让他的头发里有了银丝，他老了，视线停留在Elros剪掉的头发上，眼神里充满悲哀。Fingon觉得在他身后还有一个影子，Maedhros也在吗？他们都在吗？  
“那个愚蠢的誓言，”Elros用非常低的声音说，“他们就该打破誓言，早就该打破了。”  
“或许他们根本就不该发誓，但已经太晚了，”Elrond说，“他们无法打破誓言，神是他们的见证人，别人无法释放他们。”  
“我说他们现在就该打破誓言！”Elros说。  
“你在说谁？”  
“Ilúvatar之子，”Elros说，“这还不够吗？要是他们需要神来发话，谁都可以传递这个消息，谁都知道这些，他们该打破誓言，然后承受必要的后果。”  
“即使是永恒的黑暗？”  
“这不是他们应得的吗？”  
“可怜可怜他们吧，Elros！”  
“为什么？”Elros，“他们可怜我们的母亲了吗？”  
Elrond安静了一会儿，然后他开口说道：“当然了，无情的家伙最不需要别人怜悯。”  
Elros哼了一声，没有回答。Fingon瞥了一眼门口，Maglor还在，一动也没有动。Maedhros在他身后吗？他们两个都在吗？  
终于，Elros说：“我依然觉得他们应该打破誓言。”  
“你说得容易。”Elrond干脆地说。  
“我一直都是这么想的，”Elros说，“或者我觉得我们躺下来死就好了，我们的父亲也是这样，让龙杀死我们。我就是这么想的，因为如果神宁可他们坚守誓言，那他比Morgoth还要可怕。”  
“Elros！”Elrond震惊地责备道，Fingon也有同感。他的堂兄怎么把孩子养成这样？但门外的Maglor看起来一样惊骇。  
Elros大笑起来，只有一点羞愧。“无论如何，我是人类的孩子。”他说。  
“你真让人受不了。”Elrond严厉地说，但他还不是在世界上生活了两纪的智者Elrond，这严厉并不十分令人信服。他的兄弟笑了起来，Elrond叹了口气，手伸向匕首。“如果你是，那我也是。”他说，“帮我个忙，你的看起来糟透了。”  
“不，”Elros说，“你喜欢你的头发，别管这个了！”  
两兄弟并不十分严肃地吵了起来，门口的Maglor露出一个微笑——也不过是嘴唇动了动，这样的表情在已经习惯了悲伤的脸上显得很不协调，然后他转过了头。他的身后没有人，除非Maedhros曾在那里又已经离开了。Fingon忽然想起他的路，要是能在这里多待一会儿就好了，在这个没有蜘蛛和迷雾的地方。这对兄弟争执的样子让他想起他自己的家人，虽然除去外表，Elrond更像Turgon，如果有人像Elros一样有勇气，应该就是他自己了。  
他愿意留下，但路在继续。  
在小屋之外，粘稠的迷雾似乎消散了，灰路又一次变得清晰。Fingon嫌恶地看着它，“你该打破誓言的，”他说，“所有人都告诉过你，你自己也早该解决这个问题了，你该在事情变成这副样子之前打破誓言，承受一切后果。你该面对你应受的审判，我爱着的你应该早就清楚这一点。”  
寂静没有回答，而是问了他一个问题。  
Fingon转过头，身后的路和此前一样清晰，无色的丝带飘在无光的夜里。Fingon触碰着胸前口袋里的星瓶。回头吗？他来寻找他爱的那个Maedhros，但那个Maedhros即使存在过，也在他来到这里之前就已经消失了 。如果这不是他应得的结果，又是什么？如果这不是正义，又是什么？  
回去？独自回去？  
Fingon向后退了一步，又退了一步。  
他停下了。  
“谁比无情的家伙更需要怜悯？”他问这黑暗。  
没有回答。Fingon转过身，再一次望着前方。他几乎看不出区别，两边的路长得一模一样。  
“但是那对双胞胎，Maedhros！”他说。  
他还能回到Doriath，找到那两个迷失的灵魂吗？他能把他们从这样的命运里拯救出来吗？  
“要是你能回头，你会回头吗？”他问。  
他记得那个呼喊着Eluréd和Elurín的忧郁声音，希望他知道这个问题的回答。  
但他依然无法决定，他差一点就要永远站在那儿了。  
忽然，无情的闪光伴随着黑暗中最深的恐惧，再次出现在他眼前。Fingon捂住眼睛，叫出声来。这让他看得眼睛疼，但当他仔细看时，才发现眼前的景象比之前还要糟糕。灰路从漏斗形的蛛网中穿过，四周是无尽的夜色，蛛网上有无数的蜘蛛，体型比他还大。撕开蛛网的火舌中是更可怕的怪物，是——  
Fingon强迫自己睁开眼睛，眼前不都是黑暗。火焰在黑暗中燃烧，火焰之后是一双金色的眼睛——龙的眼睛。  
他一下子意识到龙也看见了他，龙像一片火云一样向他扑来。  
当火球落在Fingon曾经站着的地方时，他恰巧向旁边闪开。灰路被烧着了，散发出一股臭气。Fingon向后跳了一步，他站在黑色的虚空里。龙的金色眼睛紧盯着他。弓箭还是匕首？弓箭，Fingon一箭射出、然后又是一箭、又是一箭，可它们都从怪物的硬皮上弹开了。龙张开大嘴，嘴里是一团烈火。Fingon向后仰去，火球从他的头顶擦过。  
龙离他更近了，他挣扎地逃出它的长爪。Fingon站在黑暗里，弓箭看起来没什么用。他的手伸向匕首，听见黑暗里传来窃笑声。龙喷出火焰，向他走来。Fingon不能正面对敌，他又一次闪开了。龙转身的速度比他想象得更快，它长着尖刺的长尾巴像鞭子一样扫过。Fingon又一次躲开，但他不敢走远。路，他想着，那些蜘蛛！  
龙又一次用金色的眼睛盯着他。别害怕蛛网，小精灵，它说。蜘蛛在我眼前逃窜，什么都敌不过我！  
一声咆哮后，他向Fingon扑来。


	5. Chapter 5

Fingon躲在一团火焰之下手握着匕首，闪避龙爪的攻击。弱点，龙有弱点，它们的防御不可能万无一失。所有的故事里都是这么说的，所以Túrin才能杀死Glaurung，Eärendil才能杀死黑龙Ancalagon，霍比特人的故事里的Bard才能杀死Smaug。在这只凶猛的怪物身上，总有某处有机会。  
龙狂妄地笑着。但我比它们都要强，它说。它们只是影子，而我是真身，你来刺我啊，小精灵！你可以把星瓶拿出来，如果你想看得清楚一点，你的刀刃伤不到我。Fingon发现匕首和金鳞相碰之后很快就变钝了，龙跺着脚，幸灾乐祸地笑着。结束了？怪物问他，还要再来一次吗？  
“我不怕你。”Fingon说道。龙用后腿踢向他，他迅速地闪到金色的利爪够不到的地方，但龙的速度很快。他刚站稳脚跟，龙就转过头，一束火焰向他喷来，他不得不迎上龙金色的眼睛。  
英勇无畏！真不错啊！龙说，反正没什么区别。  
这次它的攻击不再那么狂野。Fingon依然在闪避，却发现这只是一个假动作。龙把他撞倒在地上，用前腿压住他。它金色的眼睛直直地瞪着他，另一只前爪小心翼翼地把匕首从Fingon手里抽出，随手丢进黑暗里。Fingon听不见匕首掉落的声音，他想起曾看见过灰路之下无底的深渊，他觉得自己再也找不到那把匕首了。  
龙露出蜥蜴一样的笑容，满口利牙，爪子尖抵在Fingon的喉咙上。他挣扎着想要摆脱压着他的力量，但他根本动不了。龙似乎有些惊讶，更紧地压住他，直到他连呼吸都十分困难。  
真的吗，小精灵，我觉得这样是最好的，它说。蜘蛛们只会慢慢地杀死你。  
它张开大嘴，Fingon在它喉咙的深处只看到了黑暗。黑暗的尽头是一点红光，是即将到来的火焰。  
他大叫起来。  
黑暗中有声音大喊道：“喂！”  
龙转过头，一口本该喷向Fingon的火喷向了发出声音的地方。但火球没打中目标，在红光的映照下，Fingon看见一个高大的身影大叫一声，向龙冲来。龙愤怒地咆哮着，金色的眼睛狂怒地眨着。那人挥舞着一把闪耀着火光的剑，但龙不喜欢那光。龙喷出更多的火焰，那人高举着长剑，叫道：“Adûnat izindi batân！”火焰在他身前分开，就像水在船头分开一样。  
Fingon依然被龙爪压着，那人越过龙的前爪，一剑砍在金色的龙爪上。龙痛苦地发出一声吼叫，松开了爪子。那人把Fingon拉了起来，转过身继续面对这庞然大物。  
小贼！龙说，怕我了吧！  
但那人大笑着发起了攻击。  
他敏捷而善战，在龙爪的抓挠之间穿梭，挥开一束束火焰，一边大笑着。他左手拿剑，狡猾而有力，他是个顽皮的剑士，和诺多的任何一个精灵队长一样武艺高强。龙碰不到他，只能咆哮着喷出无用的火焰。Fingon站稳了，飞快地拉满弓弦，神秘战士头都没有回，对他叫道：“小心点！别浪费你的箭！尽量射它的眼睛！”  
Fingon等待着时机，第一支箭离弦后，龙的左眼猛地抽动了一下，几乎被射穿了。龙愤怒地咆哮着，战士兴奋地大喊了一声，继续利用着他们的优势。现在龙看不见它最恨的那把剑了，只能不停地转圈，试图让那把剑出现在它的视线里。Fingon已经拉满了一张弓，当战士迫使龙闪避他的一系列攻击时，箭射瞎了它的另一只眼睛。瞎了的龙嚎叫着摇摆着，鼻孔里发出巨响，就好像能仅凭气味找到伤害它的始作俑者。它哼了一声，向着Fingon的方向而去，你将在火焰中燃烧，它说着，把嘴大大地张开。Fingon又一次看见了它喉咙里的那个红点。  
战士冲上前去，把长剑直直地刺进了龙的喉咙。  
怪物尖叫着不断甩动身体，它挣扎了一会儿，黑色的血从它的口中涌出。战士勇敢地握紧长剑，在伤口里转动着。龙发出最后一声尖叫，颤抖着倒在地上不动了。  
“好了！”屠龙者说道，他从龙的喉咙里抽出未染血的长剑，转向Fingon。“准头不错！”他说。  
Fingon盯着他。“Turgon？”  
他几乎立刻就发现了自己的错误，那双熟悉的眼睛含着笑意。这不是Fingon的弟弟，至少他比Turgon高。Turgon几乎是西方最高的精灵了，但Fingon觉得战士可以俯视他，因为Fingon只到他肩头。除去身高，他的肩像人类一样宽，持剑的手十分有力。但无论如何，即使他笑时眼角有皱纹，剪短了头发的鬓角发灰，他的面容依然十分熟悉。他的头发还是向上扎成一个发髻，头发只比他用兄弟的那把匕首剪得稍微整齐一点。  
Elros Tar-Minyatur，人类最伟大的国王正对着Fingon咧嘴笑着，伸出一只手。“你一定是我的大伯，”他说，“只不过差了几辈。见到你是我的荣幸！”  
“是我的荣幸。”Fingon答道，两人的手越过龙的鼻子握在一起，就好像一场发生在Eressëa岛的码头上的久别重逢。Elros大笑着，感叹这一切的奇妙，Fingon忍不住也笑了起来，问道：“但你在这儿做什么？”  
“杀龙，”Elros说，“还有什么别的呢？你不用谢我！”  
“我非常感激，”Fingon说，“如果你没来帮我，我早就死了。”  
“比死还糟糕，”Elros说，“但千万别这么想！这是我的荣幸，邪恶的怪物——它们全是这样。”他踢了一脚龙的尸体。  
“我该带把比匕首更好的武器。”Fingon说。  
“无论是精灵的刀刃、矮人的钢铁、还是人类的长剑，都帮不上忙。”Elros说，“你像任何一个真正的Eldar精灵一样英勇！但龙就是冲着你来的，它们的主人知道这些，天哪。”  
“肯定不只是冲着我们来的。”Fingon说。  
“好吧，不是，它是为了摧毁一切。”Elros说，“但我们的老对头不那么理解人类的命运，所以他总是失手。你或许觉得当他创造龙时，并没想着要创造屠龙者——但事实上就是这样，之后这总是让他尴尬。邪恶总会害及自身！”他笑着说，“不，你做得很好，真的很好。就像我说的，准头不错。你一到这儿，那只老蛆虫就盯上你了，黑暗中的一切都渴望新鲜的食物，但蜘蛛会占有它的尸体，把它分食掉的。”  
他一提起蜘蛛，Fingon就四处张望着，他看不见任何蜘蛛，也没有任何蜘蛛的痕迹，连熟悉的恶臭都没有了。就好像龙说的是真的，蜘蛛在火焰面前四散逃窜，阴影里已经空了一样。  
然后他意识到他也没看见另一样东西。  
Elros怜悯地看着他。“把你的路丢了，对吧？”他说，“走，我带你回大门。”  
Fingon没有握住伸来的手，Elros看着他，端详着他。过了一会儿，Elros把手放下了。  
“我必须找到灰路，”Fingon问，“你能帮我吗？”  
“帮你？”Elros说，“我给你的帮助已经是你应得的了——不，超出你应得的了！那条龙不小，你知道的，我带你回大门。”  
“求你！”  
Elros停住了。  
“我愿意帮你，”他终于开口说道，“我乐意，因为你很勇敢，也因为你求了我，而且我们是亲戚。但你求我的不是这个，你在求我帮他。”他脸色阴沉，“老Thuron：他就是个讨厌的家伙！我母亲差点为了逃脱他的追捕淹死在海里，她就是侥幸活下来，也和他毫无关系。他把我的舅舅们赶到森林中，赶到蜘蛛的怀抱里，他亲手把我的祖父杀死在宫殿。帮他？我为什么要帮他？”他探寻地看了Fingon一眼：“为什么，你为什么要来救他？”  
Fingon什么也没说，他无话可说，甚至不确定自己是否该求他带路。当龙袭来时，他差点就要放弃这个任务，差点，而且不太确定。  
“怎么会有人来救他？”Elros问，他摇了摇头，转过身，低头看着龙的尸体。  
过了一会儿，他又踢了龙的尸体一脚。  
“我——”Fingon开口说道。  
Elros伸出一只手，示意他不要说了。没什么区别，因为Fingon也不知道自己打算说什么。  
然后，仿佛自言自语一样，Elros开始说话。  
“好吧，为什么？”他说，“告诉我为什么？因为悔恨吗？但不付诸行动的悔恨比什么也不做更糟。他三次参与亲族之战，只有一次是因为无知——如果真是这样的话！他做过什么值得我帮他的事？他阻止我参与我父亲的战争，或许我会死，但那又怎样？所有人类都会死。他或许也阻止了我的兄弟参战，但这依然没有回答我的问题。他把双胞胎赶进森林，但他又去寻找他们，也并非有意将他们赶向蜘蛛。有别的力量在支配者他的行为——在那个时候！但我想这并不代表什么，他忏悔太晚，做了半件好事，但也只有半件好事。”Elros停下了，望着虚空，再开口时，他的声音低了许多，“他饶过了Elwing的儿子们，抚养他们长大——我们学会了弹竖琴和用剑，他们防止了我们参战。但如果要感谢谁，这也是Maglor的功劳，Maglor更爱我们。所以这只能是半件好事，可能还不到半件。好吧，两个半件加起来不就是一件了吗？我从没听过别的说法。但一个半件加上一个不到半件——这又是什么？我的兄弟会怎么说？四舍五入吧，把它当成一件。这是慷慨吗？是的！但我们和他们不一样，谁比无情的家伙更需要怜悯？”  
他再次望着Fingon，Fingon在等待，他不知道自己会听到怎样的答案。他甚至不确定自己想听到怎样的答案。  
“做一件好事，”Elros说，“就能从我这儿得到一个提示。”  
他又一次伸出手。  
“来吧，”他说，“龙烧掉了很长一段路，我带你再向前走一点。”  
Fingon点点头，握住了Elros的手。  
\---  
Elros毫无畏惧地带着Fingon穿行在夜色里，进出于阴影之间，用剑割开蛛网。他似乎对这里的路很熟悉，Fingon能看出来。终于，他们看见了远处的灰路，Fingon的心跳得更快了。Elros看着灰路，摇了摇头。“这边是一个圈，”他说，“我们可以抄近路，这边走！”  
他们再次陷入黑暗，Fingon差一点就要问Elros怎样辨明方向，对他来说，这些看起来都差不多，一样可怕。  
Elros终于停下了。“这儿！”他说。  
Fingon低头看去，灰路就在他的脚下。  
“我们跳过了一段，”Elros说，“我最远只能带你到这里，这条路快要到终点了，我们也该分别了。”  
“谢谢你，”Fingon说，“真的很感谢。”  
“是我的荣幸，”Elros说，“我一直想见见你，你是那些歌中，比较好的一首。把你的手给我！”Fingon伸出手，Elros紧紧地握住他的手，以人类的礼仪告别。他突然大笑起来，给了Fingon一个大大的拥抱，几乎让Fingon双脚离地，这也是人类的做法，但Fingon在中土时从没有人类敢这么对他。Elros亲吻了他的双颊，Fingon惊讶地笑着，也回吻了他。  
“我祝你好运，”Elros说，“如果我不打算祝他好运的话。箭要省着用，好好瞄准，别和龙打起来了，一路顺风！”他向后退了一步，鞠了一躬，“或许我们某一天，会在一个更好的地方再见。”  
“你还会在黑暗中遇到更多的龙吗？”Fingon问。  
“我什么也不怕，”Elros说，“我的装备很好。”他又一次抽出长剑，将剑锋转过一个角度，让Fingon看见：那是一把精灵锻造的剑，在Hithlum由Fingolfin手下的工匠铸造而成，Maedhros曾带着它去往Doriath，Fingon在多年前一个寒冷的晚上，于星光下的Himring城墙上，亲手将它送给Maedhros。  
“你看，”Elros说，“这把剑没能陪他到最后，他借了一把Maglor的剑，但剑锋没那么好。我想他甚至都没把这把剑带去Sirion，他把剑给了我，告诉我我配得上它。我一生都带着它，它被放在我的坟墓上。海洋早就把它吞噬，但它现在在我身边，我不怕任何一条龙。所以或许加起来是一件好事，带着爱的礼物总不可能是坏的。”他微笑着说，“现在祝你好运，我的亲人——大伯！我要走了，你也该走了 。”  
他转过身，向黑暗大步走去，很快他高大的身形就隐没在阴影中。  
Fingon低头看着灰路。他的弓箭和竖琴还在，还有绳子和星瓶，但箭只剩下几支了，没有匕首。匕首在他对敌时没什么用，但他为失去匕首而后悔。他快到路的尽头了，身后是一片被龙喷出的火焰烧焦的深渊。  
Fingon想起Maedhros保管的那把剑：他把那把剑放在一边，带一把差一些的剑去Sirion，去迎接他的终结。他没把它带去亲族之战，而是把它给了Elros：还是个孩子的Elros，使剑使得和诺多的任何一个精灵队长一样好，而且也是左手持剑。  
“你除此之外还有什么吗？”他问黑暗，“我想是有的，我想本来是有的！”  
够了！  
Fingon把脚踩在灰路上，向前看去。  
他启程了。  
\---  
在Elros和Fingon告别的地方，灰路十分狭窄，但很快就变宽了，比在Doriath的时候都要宽。很快它就变成了一条平直的大道，军队都能在上面列队通过。Fingon在宽阔的大路上感到自己十分渺小，但至少他很容易看见这条路通向何方。  
很快，不远处出现一个黑色的形状。路直直地通向那里，Fingon好奇地看着它，但看不出是什么：太难把它和周围的黑暗分辨开来了。只有当他走进它的阴影里时，他才发现那是一堵高墙。墙面平滑漆黑，从下方无限远的地方延伸到上方无限远的地方，无法绕过去，也无法攀爬。它似乎是石头砌成的，也可能是玻璃，但即使是玻璃，也是什么都不反射的黑色玻璃。  
它看起来不像是可以越过的障碍，但宽阔的灰路直直地通向它，所以要么有办法过去，要么需要绕路，就像Losgar的火焰一样。Fingon继续走着，路一直向前、向前、向前，直到黑墙之前，然后墙切断了灰路。  
在墙上有一道铁门，仅能供一人通行。门上缠着锁链，无法打开，路一直到门口，大概也在另一边继续。不过，路消失在了墙边，Fingon看不见另一边的情况。  
但总得有路的，他已经走了这么远，不可能就这样放弃。  
他向前走去。  
他什么也看不见，什么也听不见，闻不到蜘蛛的气味。但当他走到门边时，他忽然看见有人在看他——不，是两个人，分别站在门的两边。他没注意到，是因为他们和墙一样不反射任何光线。他们站在黑墙边——除非他们本身就是墙的一部分，很难说，他们差一点就像是从墙上刻出来的了。他们各自拿着长矛，一个也没有动。Fingon不知道自己怎么看出他们在看他的，但他能感觉到。他们看起来没有恶意，但也没有善意，是根本没有感情，这让他很难忍受。但Fingon已经忍受了太多，不会再害怕只是看着他的事物了，他向前走去。  
他走到门口时，他们忽然移动起来，向灰路上各跨了一步。他们的黑色长矛交叉在中间，作为屏障和直接的拒绝。Fingon抬起头看着他们的脸。  
然后似乎有什么奇怪的事情发生了，因为他同时看见了许多张脸。举着长矛的他们是半精灵Elrond和Elros Tar-Minyatur，一个负担着深深的忧愁，一个戴着王冠，暴躁而不愿原谅。他们又是Fingon的堂弟Amras和Amrod，被阴影和火焰所包围。他们是Lórien和Mandos，Irmo和Námo，拥有无上力量的诸神。然后他们又向前走了一步，长矛依然交叉，迫使Fingon退后，他被迫后退，心中畏惧。他的意识在不断试图安慰他，最后，Fingon终于看见，阻止他向前的两人是由石头、黑玻璃和无星的夜空组成的。他们是这扇门的守卫者，监狱高墙的看守，他们根本没有脸。  
“回去！”右边那个坚决地说，“没有向前的路了，回去！”  
左边的什么也没有说，但它在看他，没有脸的凝视比另一个的话语还要可怕。  
Fingon站在那里颤抖着，但他说：“不，我必须向前。”  
“这扇门已经关上了，不会打开的。你什么也做不了，回去！”  
“我有可做的事，”Fingon说，“这是我的路。”  
严厉的那个说道：“这不是你的路。如果是，门就会为你而开。回去！”  
但左边那一个开口了，他的声音里忧愁多过严厉；“你有什么事？”  
“我要找到我的爱人。”Fingon说，没有眼睛的守卫者望着他的脸，Fingon感觉他们眼神里的寒意几乎要冻住血管里的血液。但他站在那里说道：“我要找到我的爱人。”  
一片寂静，一片完全的寂静，无人打破，一片空无：属于虚空的寂静。  
终于，严厉的那个开口了。  
“你在找一个贼，”它说，声音像石头一样沉重，“一个偷去光明、生命与天真的贼，最后终于偷到那块宝钻，坠入深渊。你在找一个曾犯过三次谋杀、被三次诅咒，被自己的说的话拖下深渊，囚于自己所筑的牢笼的精灵。你知道的。”  
“我知道。”Fingon说。  
“然而你说你爱他。”  
“是。”Fingon用他最坚决的语气说。  
“你还爱他吗？”  
Fingon咽了咽口水。“我不知道，”他说，“我不知道。”严厉的那个似乎要说话，Fingon迅速地说完了最后一句：“但我也不愿把我最大的敌人留在这样的地方。”  
又是寂静：无尽、无情。  
左边的那个说：“你或许能在这儿遇到你最大的敌人，”它说，“在时间之前，他就把这里定为自己的领土，他也永不能拥有任何别的领土——虽然这里在双树被摧毁之前是和Eldamar一样的极乐。”  
Fingon感到一阵更深的恐惧涌上心头：“Morgoth在这儿？”  
“他当然在，”另一个说，“我们要说多少次？回去！”  
Fingon咽了咽口水。“我一定要去，”他说，“我不会把Maedhros留在Morgoth的领地上，我太爱他了，我做不到。”  
“你的爱救不了他，”严厉的那个说，“你觉得Melkor从没被爱过吗？他被爱过——他被爱过！Fëanor曾比他强大百倍，就像你曾比霍比特人强大百倍一样，而Fëanor又是怎样败给他的？孩子们和父亲不是都很相像吗？没有向前的路了，回去！”  
“我不回去。”Fingon说。  
但大门紧闭，守卫者不肯移开眼前相交的长矛。Fingon站在那里没有动，身后是一条伤痕累累的路，承载了一生里骄傲的错误和太晚的悔过，其中有粘稠的迷雾笼罩，只有些许微光能刺透蜘蛛们统治的阴影：Valinor的河岸，Himring的夜晚，两个孩子在窗边争执，窗外一片光明。蛛网覆盖着一切，也渐渐会吞噬一切，如果还有什么别的话，就只剩下一条在黑暗中徘徊的龙。没有向前的路，但Fingon不会回头。  
他还剩下几支箭，但他的心灵恐惧这样的想法。两个守卫看起来很阴沉，但他们一点也不坏。他觉得Irmo和Námo最像他们俩，他不会攻击他们。即使这么尝试，他觉得也不会有用。  
“回去！”严厉的那个说道。  
“不！”Fingon悲哀地说。  
然后，他忽然想起胸前的星瓶。他在口袋里摸索着，两个守卫紧盯着他。他不完全知道自己该做什么，但持戒人Frodo把它给了他：Frodo，那个对虚空略有所知的人。  
他把星瓶拿了出来，它在他手中发出温柔的光芒。Fingon盯着它，在Frodo把星瓶送给他时，他自然看过这光芒。他觉得这光芒的美丽远非语言所能形容，但那是在不死的国度，任何人在清晨和黄昏都能看见Eärendil之星上升或下沉，白天和夜晚都能看到太阳、月亮、和天空中无数的繁星，双树的光芒依然在精灵们眼中闪烁。但是在这儿！在这里看见那光芒，在一颗星星都没有的黑暗里看见这光芒！虽然只有一小捧，虽然只是影子的影子，存在小瓶里，Fingon欣喜又震惊地看着它，就好像他从未看见过光亮。他知道别的东西也能看见它，其中有许多还讨厌光芒。他毫不怀疑这会引来饥饿的蜘蛛，但他用右手举起星瓶，欣喜地望着Eärendil之光透过Galadriel的小瓶，像白水晶一样闪耀。  
黑夜中有东西看见了它，他听见身后某处有愤怒的悉悉索索声，但它们不敢接近，还不敢接近，Fingon也无暇顾及身后发生了什么。他被他眼前的一切震撼了，星瓶里的光芒让黑墙产生了变化，墙确实是玻璃的，也没有看起来那么黑。它一次又一次反射星光，光线在无垠的黑暗中跳跃着，直到黑墙变得透明，闪着光芒。Fingon身后蜘蛛的声音开始变得恐慌，他们从没见过这样的光芒。玻璃墙变成了黑夜中的灯塔，蜘蛛们恨恨地离去。Fingon抬起头，不可思议地望去，他大笑起来。除了笑，什么也不能概括看到这样一副景象时的感受：极好、美丽、令人意外。  
但这没有持续太久。光从瓶子的表面射出，越来越亮，越来越亮，墙上玻璃一样的物质似乎整个消失了，墙消失之后，星光就渐渐黯淡，余下的只有黑暗。Fingon把星瓶放下，伤心于最后一束光芒的消逝。只剩下小瓶里的一点微光。  
然后他意识到这意味着什么。墙不在了，门也不在了，他眼前是一条长路。哗啦一声，两个守卫者手中的长矛掉在地上。  
他们依然站在他面前，Fingon举着星瓶向前走，想让他们走开。但借着光线，Fingon看见了他们的脸。他们有脸，他也认得。  
“Eluréd！”他说，“Elurín！”  
“我忘了，”左边的双胞胎轻声说，他从黑夜里的高个子守卫变成了一个普通的精灵小孩，“我忘记它长这样了。”  
“我很高兴能见到你们，”Fingon说，“我担心你们会永远迷失。”他们身后的路上依然有障碍物，但已经不是黑墙，而是男孩们在Doriath用树叶搭成的路障。那让他想起了什么：“你们从来没告诉过我你们分别是谁，现在告诉我吧！”  
但男孩们只是望着他，终于有一个开口道：“我们不知道。”  
“蜘蛛们把我们的名字吃掉了。”另一个说。  
Fingon的心揪紧了，但孩子们似乎并不很沮丧。他们依然看着星瓶，而且离得更近了，其中一个握起了另一个的手。  
“你把它带来了！”他说。  
Fingon问：“我可以通过吗？”  
“我们不能阻止你了，”一个孩子说，Fingon觉得他可能是之前严厉的那个，“但是是真的，前面没有路了。”  
“如果你坚持要去，”另一个说，“就不能回头。”  
“我会找到路的，”Fingon说，“你们两个必须和我一起来，我把你们也带回家。来吧！”他向着最近的一个伸出手。  
男孩没有握住他的手，他抬头注视了Fingon很久，虽然星瓶的光照亮了他的脸，但没有照亮他的眼睛。他的眼睛依然像夜色一样暗。“我们不能。”他说。  
“你们当然能！”Fingon说。  
但他的兄弟说：“那不是我们的命运。”他弯下身捡起长矛，长矛对这样的孩子来说太大了。  
“墙已经不在了！”Fingon说，“你们不需要再守卫什么了。”  
“光打碎了墙，”男孩说，“但它还会再生。”他叹了口气，捡起了另一根长矛，把长矛递给他的兄弟。然后他在路上坐下，疲倦地靠在长矛上，眼睛又一次盯住了星瓶。“但是谢谢你，”他说，“给我们带来了光明。”  
Fingon没有多想，就把星瓶递给他们。“拿上它。”他说。  
双胞胎中的一个伸出手去，但他的手穿过了Galadriel的小瓶，在白光中，他的手臂就像一片阴影。“我告诉过你，”另一个说，“这不是我们的命运！”  
“我知道，”另一个说，他望着Fingon。“无论如何，你总会再需要它的，”他说，“如果你真的找到路的话，我们只是看守这条路的。”  
“抱歉。”Fingon说。  
“我希望你能找到你的朋友，真的。”他说着，双胞胎中的另一个瞥了他一眼，他是比较忧愁的那个，“谁都不该待在这儿。”  
“你们没有什么别的办法拿上这瓶子吗？”Fingon说，“有人可以帮你们吗？”  
严厉的那个说：“至少不是你！”他拿着长矛走回树叶搭的路障边，他的兄弟走过去站在另一边。他凝视着Fingon和星瓶，看了很久很久。  
“停！”他终于轻声说，“谁在那儿？”  
Fingon差一点就哭了，但他努力回答着。“Fingon，”他说，“Fingolfin之子，被称为英勇的Fingon。”  
“你来这里做什么？”  
“我来找我的爱人。”Fingon说。  
“他怎么会到这里？”  
“因为他做了许多坏事。”Fingoon说，一边忧伤地望着双胞胎。  
然后是一片沉默。  
严厉的那个开口说：“我曾有一个总惹麻烦的朋友。”  
“你并没有。”另一个咕哝着。  
“你带着那光芒，打破了墙，我们不能阻止你了。通过！”他站到一边，“但是要小心！”  
“通过！”另一个重复着，他也站到了一边，把路障中间的树枝拉开，变成一条仅供一人通行的通道，“祝你好运！”  
Fingon庄重地从他们之间走过，依然举着闪光的星瓶。当他走过去时，他转过头，这一次他们没有消失，他们举着长矛，望着他——  
不，他们在看那光芒。  
Finingon能听见暗处有低低的咔嚓声和蜘蛛的窃窃私语。它们看见星星在黑暗中闪耀，光亮让墙崩塌。现在他们可以回来了，看这里还有没有猎物。但他依然没有收起小瓶，他举着它，慢慢沿着灰路向后退去，直到那对双胞胎消失在阴影里，他看见墙再次出现。  
直到那时，他才把星瓶放回胸前的口袋里。  
除了宽得足以让军队通过的灰路之外，他又一次什么也看不到了。Fingon平静而坚定地向前走，无论前面有什么，蜘蛛、龙、景象还是幻梦、虚空里的鬼魂还是真正的灵魂，甚至Morgoth本身，无论前方的黑暗里有什么，他都将面对。他带着Eärendil之光，虽然不足以拯救那对双胞胎，但他依然感激那对双胞胎直到路的尽头：出于怜悯，也因为这满怀爱意的礼物。  
不久，眼前出现一道裂口，黑色的深坑截断了灰路，像之前的墙一样深。Fingon站在深坑的边沿，路似乎不存在了。深坑里有黑色的丑陋生物在移动，他看向对面，裂口很宽。但在最远的地方，他能看见一条灰线，路又一次开始。  
没有路了！双胞胎曾说过。  
他向下看去，黑暗中有一些模糊的形状。裂口的边缘有几堆石头，和翻转过来的一堆破烂木板。Fingon仔细看了看，那可能曾是只船，但他想不出任何在这里出现一艘腐朽的船的原因。  
他蹲在裂口边向下看。裂口似乎很深，然后他尽力向对面看。在那一边，他似乎看到了一只向上伸去的手的形状，是一棵枯萎的树吗？  
Fingon微笑起来。  
他把背了这么久的绳子从腰和肩膀上解下来，其中一头系在了这边的一块坚定的石头上，然后他把另一头系上所剩无几的箭，箭与绳子一起向对面飞去。箭没有射偏，精灵制的绳子很轻，它卡在了枯死的树干上。Fingon把绳子拉紧，把多余的部分在石头上系好，望着他建起的纤细的桥。任何精灵都能从上面走过去，虽然正常情况下，绳子会系得更紧。要是树干断裂，或者箭插得不够深，Fingon很可能会掉到坑里。但他如果没有绳子，就只能无望地永远坐在裂口边上了。“祝福你，Samwise！”他说道。  
他又一次把弓背在背上，深吸了一口气，紧盯着前方。  
他从桥上跑过。  
\---  
枯树确实发出了断裂的声音，但那是在Fingon到达另一边之后，他试图在桥掉下去之前跳到灰路上。他回头看着深渊，眼里是满足的神色。他知道绳子在另一边系得很好，因为那是他亲手系在石头上的。现在他在这一边了，能看见边缘的岩层。他重新把绳子系好，仔细检查了绳结，把箭从树干上拔了出来。  
灰路召唤着他，现在不可能太远了，Fingon向前走去。  
他是对的，没有多远的路了。  
前方的黑暗里耸立着三座黑色的大山，在山的阴影下有一道黑门。在虚空里，这峭壁和黑门比他看到过的一切都要可怕。它们散发出的恶意比懒惰贪婪的蜘蛛更加黑暗残忍，比饥饿的龙更加暴躁可怕。  
Fingon站在那里，默默地望着Thangorodrim的山顶。灰路在山脚下走到了尽头，没有Maedhros的痕迹。  
然而，他已经走了这么远，他也已经不再需要路了。他知道自己正去往何方。  
至少，他曾经这么做过一次。


	6. Chapter 6

Fingon走到了灰路的尽头，路在离黑门不远的地方戛然而止。这里——或者不是这里，在那个真实的世界里，Fingolfin的军队在还未从穿越Helcaraxë海峡的疲倦中恢复时，就在这里吹响了反抗的号角。那时这个地方看起来还没那么肮脏，不，大门和山顶一样肮脏。它们没有变，但那时四周有青草生长，Morgoth还没有烧掉Ard-galen草原。Fingon曾站在父亲的右手边，Turgon站在父亲的左手边，他们三个带着苦涩和信念遥望着敌人的大本营。随Fingolfin而来的诺多精灵来中土寻找自由、建立王国、抓住属于他们的一切。为了友谊、或是对Morgoth的仇恨、或是纯粹的坚持，他们来到中土。但其中有一位是为了他的哥哥来的，虽然当战斗的号角吹响时，Fingon的心中激荡，但他的父亲对着满是熔渣的山峰皱眉，低声说：“如果他没这么做，我们都不需要吹响号角！”  
他们那时并不知道Fëanor已死，有流言传来，但Fingolfin不相信。“不，Fingon，”他在Fingon开口之前说，“相信你的勇气，我们会需要的。”他令大军离开。  
Fingon从灰路上跨进黑色的虚无，绝望地思念着他的父亲：他的父亲，还有他的弟弟——不，是他的两个弟弟，还有妹妹，还有Ard-galen绿色的草原。他思念还未升起的满月，思念灿烂的星河，思念家乡。他思念着他的家乡，三个家乡：多年前他还是少年时的Tirion；Mithrim湖畔的Hithlum，生长着松树的平原；和流亡的精灵们重新得到平静的Eressëa岛。他想起闪着光的大海，永不休止地拍打着西方的海岸，有海鸥盘旋着鸣叫，他几千年来第一次尝到渴望的滋味：听海鸥鸣叫、海风呼唤、浪花拍岸！  
没有船也没关系了，虚空里没有可供它们航行的大海，来这里本身就太过疯狂。Fingon触碰着胸前的星瓶。是的，太疯狂了，但他已经在这里了。他自嘲地笑起来。  
然后他沿着最近的黑色山峰较缓的一边开始攀爬。有三座山峰，正对大门的那一座最高，也最可怕，也是他必须去的地方。他清晰地记得爬上这些尘土和熔渣满布的峭壁是多么糟糕的经历，有一条路上山，但那只是Thangorodrim建造的过程中的意外，其中有许多地方需要手脚并用，翻过另外两座山的半山腰，还有一段要沿着大门边角的铁栏走，十分危险。Fingon上一次走这条路时，常常回过头看有没有守卫注意到他，但这次他知道该怎么做了。  
灰路在他身下迅速地远去。要是他低头，还可以看到，从高处路看起来不那么宽了。Fingon飞快地爬着，之前他还要当心守卫，这次没有守卫了。上一次，他常常不得不贴在熔渣上，屏住呼吸，一些可怕的生物从某个没有实体能通过的出口钻出来，在山上转悠，然后去完成遥远的邪恶任务。它们绝大多数都是愉快地听命于Morgoth的吸血生物，享受夜幕的降临，但这儿没有吸血鬼，这儿什么也没有，连风都消失了。上一次，这里是有风的，强风从北方吹来。Thangorodrim的有些部分热得烫手，但散发着臭味的空气冰冷到了极点。现在这个丑陋的地方像死了一样——或者比死更糟，死了的东西还活过呢。  
Fingon继续向上爬着，山路陡峭蜿蜒，灰路在他的视线里消失又出现，看上去越来越小。他隔着静默的距离看向远处的来路，他的脚步停了一下，裂口并不那么远，他还能看见路被黑暗的虚无拦腰截断，又在对岸重新出现的地方。要是他眯起眼睛，他还能看见那条细绳，绳子还在那儿，他找到Maedhros后，他们就能回去了。  
就在这里，曲折的山路似乎走到了尽头，四周都是峭壁。Fingon把脚踩在石头的缝隙里，双手并用地把自己甩到了另外一边。上一次，他就是在这里差点被 抓住的，一只尖叫的黑色生物从不到三米的地方跳出来，向着东方而去。要是它看见Fingon，Morgoth就有Finwë的两个孙子供他消遣了，Fingon不愿去想诺多精灵之后会有怎样的命运。但那生物跑得太急了，黑暗掩藏了Fingon的身形。“邪恶总会害及自身的。”Fingon低声说道。  
他又能从这里看见路了，他想起那堵黑墙。光线能打破黑墙，然后——好吧。Fingon还没有完全放弃双胞胎，或许Maedhros能帮他说服他们。只要他们能走到大门那边——或许这不是他们的命运，但他们都还是孩子。没有Valar会残忍到阻止他们进入，Mandos也不会那么顽固。Fingon曾想过调和诺多精灵间的矛盾，现在他又想起这件事：如果Fëanor的长子能和Elwing的弟弟们一起回到Valinor，有几个敏感的问题可能就不那么尖锐了。  
这就是黑门之上的铁轨，两边有长长的尖刺。Fingon记得这段可怕的路，但事实上它还不如裂口间的绳子细。他一路跑了过去，站在黑门上方的平台上。上一次这里有半兽人巡视，但它睡着了，Fingon蹑手蹑脚地走了过去。现在这里什么也没了，Morgoth的要塞空空如也吗？  
Fingon最后一次望向灰路、裂口、绳子、高墙：回家的路。前方是艰难的旅途，他没有忘记这次他已经得不到帮助，Manwë听不见他的祈祷，巨鹰不会来到他身边，他必须想出别的办法让Maedhros从折磨中解脱。但他能做到的，霍比特人说过什么？有志者，事竟成。Fingon心怀希望，所以他一次又一次地找到路。  
Fingon看向身后的路时，有什么吸引了他的注意力。在他下方的门边，有一块浅灰色的地方。看来蜘蛛来过这里，那片东西看起来像是蛛网，但他的路不在这里。  
最后一段上坡路！  
上一次，Fingon走到这里时心中开始感到绝望。他想他或许再也找不到入口了，并不知道他其实不需要入口。但现在他心怀希望，这让他爬得更快：他虽然依旧疲倦，不时回过头，听着声响。即使这里没有Morgoth的奴隶——这么草率地断定也很愚蠢，还有虚空，还有蜘蛛，还有龙。  
最后，他爬到了最高点，高墙下有一片平台，中间山峰的山壁被削成悬崖。Fingon一边想着，一边偏过头去看，他或许犯蠢了，该把绳子带在身边的，他现在或许不得不回去拿。但一下子他就不这么想了，他的脑子一片空白。  
Maedhros不在那里。  
曾束缚他的铁链还在，Fingon能看见它被钉在悬崖上。但囚徒不在了，没有他的一丝痕迹，看不出他什么时候被带到了哪里。Fingon想也不想地叫出了他的名字，寂静的虚空吞噬了声音。他怅然若失地站了一会儿，绝望开始对他低语。如果不在这里，又在哪儿？不是这条路，还有哪里？  
不，Fingon不会放弃，还不会。Maedhros在这里的某个地方，Fingon在虚空中穿行的时候，一次又一次地看见过他。还剩下一些东西，还有一些东西可以被找到，路在这里结束，所以就是这儿了。Morgoth的王国无法击败他，他不害怕。  
他拿出随身携带了一路的竖琴，开始唱歌。这是他在中土的悬崖边唱过的同一首歌，唱的是未被黑暗侵袭的Valinor。Fingon把拍岸的浪花、Eärendil之星在西方升起，和记忆里月下勇敢的号角也融进了歌声里。  
但微小的歌声落入了 一片荒芜，没有回音。没有声音应和Fingon，他自己的声音显得更加单薄渺小，比Frodo在生日宴会上打断Finrod之后的歌声还要小。他试着把声音提高，但寂静只是更用力地压迫者他。虚空对光明的歌声不感兴趣，它没有因骄傲的号角声而动容。  
Fingon坐在灰尘和熔渣铺成的地上，用手捂住了脸。  
Morgoth在折磨囚徒方面很有创造力。路把他带到这里，总会有路的，如果不是在山顶，那一定是在山的深处。  
当Fingon在中土的Angband寻找他的朋友时，他没办法进去。没办法进去，因为门被重重守卫保护着，但这里没有守卫了。他想起自己曾站在山脚下看见过蛛网。蜘蛛们是破坏者，看来它们在下面很忙碌。  
Fingon找路下山，这并不比上山容易，甚至花的时间更长，因为疲惫和绝望拖住了他的脚步。但他找到了一条路，他一定要找。当他站在铁门上的瞭望处时，他看向灰路，绳子还在那里。他甚至觉得他还能看见快要折断的枯树，喝醉了一般随意地躺在深渊边上。  
回到山脚下，回到灰路结束的地方，Fingon向大门走去。上一次他没离得这么近，在Fingolfin的手下给了他们一个下马威之后，这里的四周都有耳目，能在黑暗中视物。Fingon或许勇敢，却没有疯，现在，他可以向门口走去了。和之前一样，他感到有邪恶的黑云在上方笼罩着，就像把脸埋进Helcaraxë苦寒的东风里一样，烧灼般的寒冷。  
但门口曾有虚空里的蜘蛛出现，它们现在不在了，但灰色的蛛网罩住了Angband大门的下半部分，蛛网密集到在某些地方把铁门都拖得移位了。黑暗的洞口像大张的嘴，蛛网在那里的时间太长，已经失去了大部分粘性。Fingon从纵横交错的蛛网里最大的空隙那里走了进去，不得不伸手把几缕蛛丝从头发上摘下，这是最糟的部分。  
然后他站在敌人要塞的门口，在石头雕刻成的、向下倾斜的大厅顶端。里面并不完全是黑暗的，而是挂着不少灯笼，里面燃烧着阴沉的火焰。Fingon的眼睛渐渐适应，他看见这条最大的通道之外还有许多小路。它们的入口都在石头的裂缝里，看上去十分可怕。他想起美丽的Menegroth，由精灵和矮人的工艺、和Melian的智慧造成，是中土最美的居所。这里则是它完全的反义词。任何一个可能出现美的地方，建造者的邪恶都阻止了美的出现，如果只是意外就好了。天花板和地板都被挖得坑坑洼洼，没有一丝美感。  
这里是空的，连蜘蛛都没有，虽然一些小的通道里全是蛛网。Fingon试图浅浅地呼吸，这里的空气比虚空里的任何地方都要糟，甚至比吞噬了Sirion的黑暗还要可怕。这是一股腐烂的臭味，蜘蛛的臭味。要是Morgoth在这里缺少为他服务的半兽人和炎魔，他似乎已经找到了合适的替代品。Fingon从没有见过比这里更黑暗的地方。  
直接沿着染上红光的通道走下去似乎有点危险。他向前先走了一小段，直到看到一条没有任何蛛网的通路。铁栏挡住了路，但它们之间的缝隙太宽，挡不住一个精灵。Fingon从铁栏之间钻过去，走进深埋的黑暗里。  
他蹑手蹑脚地走着，和蛛网保持着距离。虽然Angband的走廊是一个可怕的迷宫，好几次把他带回已经走过的地方，他一直向下走，所以还算有点进展。他什么也没看见，谁也没看见：没有半兽人、没有炎魔、没有吸血鬼和狼、没有龙、没有蜘蛛、也没有Morgoth。没有Maedhros。Fingon透过铁窗向他经过的房间里看，看见了一些可怕的东西：刑具、武器、他想不出功能的邪恶机器。但这里没有活物，一切都是黑暗的，闻起来一股霉味，偶尔还有冒着烟的火把，闻起来像是焦油和烤肉的味道，Fingon感到一阵恶心。  
向下、向下、再向下，穿过丑陋的通道和更丑陋的洞穴组成的迷宫，偶尔在没有其他的路可走时穿过蛛网的屏障，努力无视身边的景象和气味。这里除了邪恶一无所有，Fingon一下子想到，然后他把这样的想法从脑海里赶走了。  
他终于来到一个巨大的洞穴，天花板上悬挂着一个铁碗，里面有火球在燃烧。Fingon右边是一条长长的通路，他觉得这就是通往大门的那一条，左边是一道双扇门，和大厅一样高，黑得像是永恒的黑暗，门的中央刻着一个没有脸的可怕形象，头上戴着三叉的王冠。但王冠有些扭曲，因为门打开了一条缝，正沉浸在怪异的狂欢里的国王被劈成两半，黑暗将他等分成两份。似乎有暗影从门缝里翻涌而出，Fingon甚至感觉身边的每一个地方都渗透着恐怖的恶意，像是有毒的云，他几乎要呛住。  
他想他知道门里面是什么了，这是通往Morgoth的王座的门。Morgoth曾沿着这条路，捡起大锤Grond去迎接Fingolfin的挑战。黑暗之王就潜藏在里面，但如果愤怒之战的故事为真，Morgoth应该已经被锁链困住，双脚也被砍掉。他或许很可怕，但再也不能出来作恶了。  
除去通往王座的房间，还有另一条细一些的拱道，在红光的映照下，Fingon觉得自己看到了一段台阶。他昂起头面对着恶心的云，向前走去。他不是他的父亲，他不会在绝望中请求一场不会赢的战争。他是来找Maedhros，要是运气好一点，或许Morgoth永远不会在他们离开之前知道他来过这里。  
台阶很陡，一圈一圈地绕了很久。四处都有蛛网碰到Fingon的头发和胳膊，不是挂在要塞上的破旧蛛网，而是精致如绸缎一样的丝线。它们不太粘，也看不到织就了它们的蜘蛛。Fingon把它们掸开，继续向下走。  
最后，他来到深处的一间暗室——谁知道这是哪里。火炬照亮了讨厌的黑暗。Fingon不能确定，但他想起圆圈一样的台阶和上面的大厅，觉得自己正站在Morgoth王座的下方。  
依然没有守卫，但他毫无疑问来到了监狱。  
Fingon走过一排从石头里凿出来的牢房，都上了锁。绝大部分牢房的大小都只够一个精灵站立，有的甚至更小。它们不再是迷宫，建造者的意图恰恰相反：他们希望能轻而易举地找到想找的人。每一个牢房的门上都写了数字，在这一排的最后，走廊忽然向另一个方向拐去，然后又是一排一模一样的牢房——只有数字不一样。  
Fingon走过下一排，又走过下一排、下一排。他把这个邪恶的地方的每一寸都看过了，他看见锁链和脚镣、审讯室、狱卒休息的地方，门上还贴着进食时间表、巡逻安排表，和一块顶上写着“命令”的空白石板。这里空无一人。  
所有的牢房都是空的。  
最后，Fingon对自己承认他在这里找不到Maedhros。那他一定在Angband的迷宫里的某处，一定在某个地方，他总得在什么地方。Fingon沿着螺旋楼梯爬了上去，脆弱的蛛网似乎在他在地牢里转悠的时候恢复了。他又一次不得不把它们掸掉，依然看不见织网的蜘蛛。  
回到通往王座房间的大厅，Fingon在拱路前休息了一会儿，在红光和丑陋的灯笼下。他的一只手扶着墙，要不然他就会沿着墙滑下去。他累了，爬上过于陡的台阶，回到从王座散发出的、令人窒息的黑云里并不容易。  
他精疲力竭地站在那里，想着之后要去哪儿——毫无疑问，他漏掉了迷宫的很大一部分，他或许要去那些被厚厚的蛛网覆盖着的地方。这时，他忽然看见了一样之前没注意到的东西。他曾直接看向黑门，以致于忽视了地上闪着光的灰色东西。它最先出现在门缝，然后延伸到了另一边的黑暗里。它细小而脆弱，不知道是用什么做的，但是很清晰，像是夜空中的灰色丝带。  
是灰路。  
Fingon慢慢地顺着红色通路看去。当他刻意寻找的时候，他看见有一片片的灰色零星地出现。或许龙把它烧掉了，或许蜘蛛正在拆毁它们，但它一定曾从裂口通往Angband的大门，穿过要塞的咽喉，直至这道黑门。  
他紧紧地闭上眼睛。“我一定要去吗？”他轻声说。  
某种没有声音的东西在和他说话，就像之前好几次那样。这一次，它第一次说出了清晰的词句。  
别说“一定”，它说。  
它用手肘轻推了他一下，提醒他他曾在Thangorodrim的瞭望台上看见过的一切：回去的路，跨越裂口的绳子，光能打破的墙。Fingon可以回头，没有什么强迫他继续，没有什么会惩罚他的放弃。没有谁要求过他，期待过他，觉得这很有必要——有意义、甚至聪明。别说一定！Fingon从没有束缚过自己，也没有誓言迫使他来到这里。他随时可以回头，甚至是在此时此地。现在放弃回家还不太晚。事实上，沉默的发问者似乎在暗示他，这会是个好主意。  
Fingon发现自己摇晃了一下，红色的大厅散发出恶臭，石墙冰冷，灰路直接通向黑暗的心脏。他还可以回头，回家。发问者向后撤了一些，就好像不愿迫使他立刻做出选择，它似乎在关心他。  
“谢谢你。”Fingon对它说，虽然他希望谁也不要提醒他：他可以停下。但这样的提醒是善意的，在这里，善意不是被嘲笑的对象。  
“但是算了，”他说，“我想我会继续的。”  
没有回答，或者没人在意。大声说话坚定了Fingon的决心，一些疲倦退去了。他让自己站直，深吸了一口气，虽然空气中的臭味几乎要让他窒息。他碰了碰胸前的星瓶，思索了一会儿。然后，他最后一次把弓从背上取下，搭上一支箭。他把箭向下指着，但如果需要的话，他能更快地瞄准。  
他几乎不能想象自己要这么做，他差点就要自嘲地笑出来了。看来他终究是他父亲的儿子，到黑暗里挑战黑暗之主！但不是出于愤怒，也不是出于绝望，他只是坚信，唯一应该永远待在Morgoth领土上的，是Morgoth本身。  
他向着双扇门走去。它看起来打开了一条缝，但只是因为门太大了。中间的空隙大到足以让Fingon进去，邪恶从门内的阴影里不断渗出。但灰路就在这儿，就在门缝里。Fingon踩在灰路上，他的头顶上刻着一个戴着三叉王冠的国王，正斜瞟着他。Fingon瞪了它一眼。“我不怕你。”他说了谎。  
Fingon走进黑暗里，带着弓、星瓶、和大概五六支箭。好吧，他或许可以赤手空拳走进黑暗里，因为这些也不会带来太大区别。但他为胸前有星瓶的光芒而感到安慰。  
他向前走去。  
\---  
里面一片漆黑，Fingon除了路什么也看不见。但他觉得自己被什么东西注视着，邪恶的黑云环绕着他。还有那股气味，就像在污浊的战场上，腐烂的东西被秃鹰一样的死亡吞噬。虽然他看不见墙和屋顶，只有一片黑暗，但他知道他在一个房间里。四周注视着他的东西让他想起吞食了Sirion的恐怖迷雾。这里就像是那样，但是更糟。  
灰路把黑暗分成了两部分，但它们并没有区别。Fingon拿着弓箭向前走去。走到尽头时怎么办？他是要站在Morgoth身前提出要求、或是恳求、或是威胁吗？这是妄想，这不可能。  
他没让自己的脚步踌躇，他拒绝让注视着他的东西感到幸灾乐祸。  
通向中心的王座的路似乎很长，还没到终点的时候，Fingon就看到了黑暗以外的东西。在他面前，灰路上发生了奇怪的事。灰色丝带般的路开始分裂、分裂、分裂、分成千百条细丝，细丝之间交叉成结，来去起伏着盖住了灰路尽头的高台，如果没有蛛网，Fingon可能都注意不到它。高台上似乎有什么东西被灰色的丝线缠住，是铁王座。王座很大，比任何Iluvátar的孩子、最古老的种族都要大。但纤细而强韧的蛛网包裹着王座，发霉的蛛丝仿佛破旧的灰色幕布，一直延伸到两旁的黑暗中。  
Fingon抬头望着Morgoth的铁王座，上面空空如也。  
不，不是的。  
他冲到高台上，路的尽头上粘稠的丝线试图缠住他的脚，他把丝线踢开。一个身影躺在王座上。Fingon差点没注意到，因为即使那是个成年精灵，蜷缩在巨大的王座上也小得可笑，那身影就像死了一样一动不动，身上盖着厚厚的蛛网，几乎看不清任何外貌特征。但他有一缕明亮的头发露在外面，Fingon走到王座边，听到一声轻浅得几不可闻的呼吸。那是他，那是他。  
黑暗中有什么东西在笑。  
Fingon僵住了，笑声来自他的上方。他迅速张弓搭箭，瞄准着声音来源的方向，但声音的来源在移动，一会儿向左，一会儿向右，一会儿移到他身后的阴影，现在它无处不在：低沉、残忍而满足的窃笑声。  
好，好，好，阴影里的声音低语着。看看这是谁啊？  
“出来！”Fingon叫道。  
如果你那么想见我的话，那个声音说，这取决于你，虽然我觉得你会后悔的。  
Fingon犹豫了，但他宁可知道自己正面对着什么。他左手持弓，右手去摸星瓶。当他把星瓶拿出来时，星瓶并没有闪着微光，而是发出强烈的光芒，白色的强光一下子照亮了整个房间。然后白光减弱，变成和Fingon的手差不多大小的灯塔。他为此很感激，一瞬间的光芒就够了。  
一只丑陋肿胀的怪物潜伏在他的上方。它长着黑色的巨爪，长着毛的腿长到在房间的墙上蜷曲着，像一些长柱一样支撑着天花板。它的身体绝大部分悬在天花板上，巨大的头在王座的上方，无数闪烁着的眼睛用恶毒而玩味的眼神盯着Fingon。说它是蜘蛛简直侮辱了那个世界里蜘蛛这种昆虫，在Yavanna的花园里织网、沐浴在晨露中的小纺织工和这邪恶的怪物毫无共同点。它变形的背部上下起伏着，就好像有许多蠕动着的小东西就在他的表皮之下，随时准备喷溅而出。它的大嘴不停地动着，什么也没在嚼，永远贪婪地想要更多。恶臭从它身上散发出来，还有那饥渴而监视一切的恶意。  
我说你会后悔的，蜘蛛女王说道。我太丑了！  
她饶有兴味地说着，语气里十分骄傲，然后她又一次大笑起来：她低沉恐怖的笑声甚至盖过了蜘蛛们的窃笑。  
“我不怕你，Morgoth的奴隶！”Fingon叫道。  
谁的奴隶？蜘蛛女王问。  
Fingon犹豫了。  
不，等等，等等，别说话，我会想起来的，蜘蛛说着，啊！他！没错，我知道他。但他说自己是个王不代表他真的是啊，无名小卒。没人能统治我。  
“他在哪里？”Fingon逼问道。  
我怎么知道？他在附近，某个地方。他最近不怎么出来转悠了。又是一阵恐怖的大笑。他没有脚！所以他坐在那儿，为自己感到遗憾，就像你们经常做的那样。他时不时从嘴里喷出一条龙，要是你离开了灰路，你总会找到他的。但你没离开，你一路走到了这里，一路走到了我的巢穴里，小东西。有客人来多好啊！  
黑暗里发出快速跑动的声音，地面起伏着，包裹住铁王座的蛛丝开始抖动。她巨大而丑陋的头颅低了下来，直到她能从王座后面直盯着Fingon。星瓶的灯光照亮了它，Fingon几乎要希望光没那么亮了。  
很长时间了，蜘蛛女王说，离我上次有客人的时候。但你还带着你的小灯。现在你们说什么？“这一路怎么样？”她大笑起来。好吧，这一路怎样？你喜欢灰路吗？我看见你见到了那对小双胞胎。我说他们是小空壳。她的嘴不停地动着。他们是很宝贵的猎物，非常可口。现在你来了，我自己的客人，虽然你不是最健谈的那种。但我不抱怨，告诉我，小家伙，你怎么来到这里的？这里有什么你想要的东西吗？  
“我来找Maedhros，”Fingon说，他向前走了一步，蛛网下的身影一动不动，连Fingon开口时，拿出星瓶时，蜘蛛向他靠近时，那身影都毫无反应。但那就是他，Eärendil之光照亮了他红铜色的头发，“我来带他回家。”  
哦，不，蜘蛛女王说。我恐怕你不能这么做。天哪，你真的觉得他们会允许吗？那些爱管闲事的守门人，防止我进入你们的世界的那些——他们太烦了。我给你省点麻烦，直接告诉你。没有任何邪恶的东西能被带出虚空。  
Fingon什么也没说，他的心沉了下去。  
他们让你来就不怀好意，在这样的情况下，蜘蛛女王继续说着，带着恶毒和有优越感的同情。他就在那儿，他也会待在那儿。无论如何，他欠的债还没还清。他曾做过一个交易，虽然他并不知道那交易的对象是我，但没人能说他不清楚交易的条款。毕竟那是他自己写的，我还保留了书面文件。  
“什么条款？”Fingon问道，试图不去想太坏的东西。  
我是个织网者，小家伙，蜘蛛女王说。你的朋友求我织一条路，我能拒绝他吗？  
“你，”Fingon说，“是你织了灰路。”他走来的灰路是蛛网织成的。  
好吧，是也不是，蜘蛛女王说。我自然完成了我的工作，但你真的能说是我织的吗，如果他选好了每一步？我完全按照他的要求来，他要多宽我就织多宽，笔直还是弯曲，从来没有异议。他现在没理由向我抱怨，我从没背叛过他——考虑到他背叛了多少人，你不得不承认我做得还算不错！不，你不需要用带着恨意的眼光等着我：我只要求得到我应得的酬劳。他现在是我的了，蜘蛛也要吃东西，小家伙。也别对着我皱着鼻子，行吧？但死去的东西会腐烂，腐烂的东西会臭，这就是自然规律。我们食用腐烂的东西，自然也带上一点它们的臭味。哦，你觉得是我在发臭吗？不，我还没死，事实上我活得很好。他身上的东西那么多！巨大的蜘蛛张开嘴，又是一阵蜘蛛式的大笑。当然现在不剩什么了，或许下一个就是你。你也走了我织的路，对吧？  
“我以为你刚说路是他的。”Fingon说。  
有什么区别？蜘蛛迅速地说。  
Fingon看出她在试图偷换概念。愤怒已经涌上他的心头，然后是坚定的决心。即使她说的是真话，即使他们不能回到那个世界，他也无法忍受这样的邪恶。这怪物没资格蹲在Maedhros身边大笑！  
“你不可能得到我，也不可能再拥有他了。”他说，“付给你的已经够多了，连Ungoliant都不能吞食一切。”他留心着蜘蛛的眼睛在哪里，蹲下身把星瓶放在脚边。他期待着星瓶在离开他的手的那一刻熄灭，但光球依然无所畏惧地闪耀着，蛛网下一动不动的身影发出一声低吟。  
哦，她啊！蜘蛛说道，你们总是提到她！她根本没什么特殊的，我们这儿有无数的蜘蛛，比天上的星星还多。  
“你要是现在不放开他，”Fingon把箭搭在弓弦上说，“马上蜘蛛就要少一只了。”  
你不敢的，蜘蛛说。  
Fingon一箭射出，正中目标。蜘蛛巨大的眼睛不是太小的目标。  
啊！很疼的！她大叫着。  
Fingon不为所动地将第二支箭射进她的眼中，这一次有奇怪的事情发生了：箭一离弦，星瓶里似乎就有什么东西附在了上面，在空中留下一道白色的痕迹。蜘蛛嘶声叫着。Fingon的第三支箭上附着闪亮的火光，当它射中她时，她尖叫着向身后的阴影中退去。但箭留下的明亮痕迹追逐着她，他依然能看见自己的目标，也就是黑暗中的一点亮光。Fingon还剩下三支箭，他把箭一支支射出，每一支箭上都有星瓶的光芒：最后一支箭如彗星一样飞过，射中目标后，蜘蛛痛叫一声，身上散发出烧灼的气味。  
箭没有杀死她，甚至都没有让她受到严重的伤害。但她是个懦弱的老东西，从没有谁敢与她抗衡。她眼睛半盲，愤怒地退到了高处的阴影里。那里有供她逃窜的秘密通道，她对会反抗的猎物没有兴趣。哦，好，好！你等着！她一边厉声说着，一边逃走了。总有一天我会抓到你，小家伙。我们会把你的星星也吃掉，我们会吃掉一切，你等着！  
然后她不见了，充满恶意的云雾也随着她离开。现在只剩下静止和沉默，空空荡荡的虚空，还有Maedhros，蜷缩在铁王座上。他在蛛网上动了一下，以避开亮光。  
Fingon在他身边跪下，他没有匕首，只好徒手扯开盖住他朋友的细密蛛网。“Maedhros！”他喊道。  
但Maedhros什么也没说，Fingon看见他在星瓶的光芒下退缩，于是便小心翼翼地把星瓶放到一边，不敢在这样危险的地方把星瓶放得太远。他把蜘蛛最可怕的陷阱扯开，蛛丝粘住了他的手，留下许多粘稠的残留物。蛛丝有很多层，有一些已经被撕开了，就好像Maedhros曾挣扎过：但最上面的几层毫发无损。  
Maedhros依然没有反应，无论是Fingon的触碰还是Fingon的声音，连对自己的名字都没又反应。Fingon想他可能昏迷不醒，但当他扯开Maedhros脸上的蛛网后，发现他的眼睛是睁着的。但有什么东西不对：他的整个眼睛都是黑的。他和双胞胎一样双眼漆黑，而双胞胎说他们不能被拯救。Fingon悲痛地叫出声来，他伸手去拿星瓶，希望这只是阴影的把戏。当他用星瓶照亮了Maedhros的脸时，他发现不是这样，Maedhros的眼睛里只有黑暗。但他并非全无希望，因为虽然Maedhros的眼睛里没有光芒，但在Maedhros转开脸躲避光芒时，Fingon看见他的眼睛还没有完全被虚空吞噬。他的眼里有阴影，但似乎还保留着虹膜和瞳孔。Fingon长舒了一口气。“抱歉，”他说，“我必须确认，你看——”他把星瓶放下，“好了，它不见了。”  
但Maedhros依然一言不发。他躺在那里，依然是被蛛网包裹时蜷缩的姿势，呼吸几不可闻，那只完整的手放在胸口，紧紧地握着什么。Fingon都不知道这具身体里有没有灵魂。他把手放在Maedhros肩上，一次又一次地叫他的名字，语气甚至变得更加温柔。他紧张地抬头看向蜘蛛女王消失的阴影，他暂时把她吓走了，但她最终总会回来的，尤其是当他们一直坐在这里的时候。“Maedhros！”他又叫了一声，越来越无助，但没有用。Maedhros听不见他。  
Fingon交叉着双腿，坐在他身边， 不停地咽着口水。  
他拿出了竖琴。  
他心里没有特意想到该弹什么。于是他从那首讲述被黑暗侵袭前的Valinor的歌开始唱，那样Maedhros或许能在黑暗的地方想起光明。就像在山顶时那样，歌声显得很渺小，但Fingon还是唱了，然后他唱了别的歌，他们少年时在遥远的国度唱过的歌，然后是中土的歌，不止是流亡时的歌谣，还有他记得的一些欢乐的曲调，那些在Himring的大厅里唱过的歌，在Mithrim湖畔的庆典上唱过的歌，歌中有不屈、有黑暗中的欢乐，他已经很长时间不需要这些歌了。它们都是旧日的快乐，因为他们曾快乐过——他们曾快乐过！  
然后，他的心灵和歌喉自然地转到晚些时候的音乐，歌中唱到原谅和治愈，新的星辰升起：流亡的精灵们回到故乡。但什么都无法让那个身影移动半分。Fingon闭上眼睛，继续唱了下去，因为他现在和Maedhros一样需要歌声，他需要歌声提醒他，在这黑暗以外还有另一个世界存在。最后，他有些不明所以地发现自己用通用语唱了一首歌，这首歌在Fingon死去、永远离开中土之后多年才开始传唱，如果霍比特人没把它带来，Valinor的精灵永远不会知道这首歌。曲调和歌词都很简单，它赞扬了太阳和星空。  
他一直唱到结尾，然后他把手指从竖琴上移开，叹了口气，睁开了眼睛。  
Maedhros在看着他。  
他没怎么动，只是转过了头。但他的眼睛不再没有焦距，他在看着Fingon。Fingon的心漏跳了一拍。“Maedhros！”他说，“你能听到我吗？”  
“Fingon，”Maedhros低声说，声音像干燥的簧片一样。“不，”他又一次闭上眼睛，“不，不，”他说着，虽然他的声音弱到几乎听不出什么，但Fingon能看出他的表情紧绷，好像正忍受着什么痛苦。“别在这儿，”他说，“不，求你——不要是你！”


	7. Chapter 7

“是我，”Fingon说，“我来带你回家。我们不能待在这儿，蜘蛛会回来的。跟我走！”  
Fingon知道Maedhros听见了，因为Maedhros的身体在抖，但他没有回答，然后也不再动了，没有睁开眼睛。Fingon小心翼翼地把手放在Maedhros肩上，碰他并不是什么太好的体验。他的皮肤湿冷，上面很难分辨出是剩余的粘稠蛛丝，还是他曾穿过的衣服的破布。他背上的肌肉都紧绷着，太瘦了，Fingon不高兴地想着。他能感觉到皮肤下面的骨头。“Maedhros！”他说，“跟我走！”  
Maedhros依然不动，Fingon冒着风险摇晃了他一下，没用。他紧张地瞥向上方的阴影，他感觉不到那片恶毒的云，要是她藏在上面怎么办？当她回来时，他会知道吗？在他看不见她的地方，她会埋伏在黑暗中给他们突然一击吗？他多讨厌这个可怕的房间啊！而他们正坐在Morgoth的王座上：非常容易被发现的猎物，不过反正这里也不适合精灵。Fingon记得蜘蛛女王的笑，守门的双胞胎的警告：蜘蛛显然说了假话，但这确实是Maedhros自己建造的囚笼。他皱着眉头，望着躺在他旁边的Maedhros。“就这样？你认真的吗？”他说，“已经过了我带你回家的时间，起来！你还要这么顽固吗？”  
没有回答，但Fingon想起Maedhros一直是顽固的，心情好了一些，看来蜘蛛女王的捕食丝毫没有改变他的顽固。“好吧，”他说，“你就这样吧！反正我们也要回去了。”  
他有些后悔地捡起星瓶，把它放回口袋里。黑暗立刻笼罩了他们，但把他们带回那扇门的灰路依然清晰。蜘蛛女王说得不对，这条路从两个方向都可以走。Fingon背上竖琴和弓箭，Maedhros依然一动不动，他就像一具骨架，看起来也不沉，但个子太高了。Fingon告诉自己，路没那么远，穿过这扇门，从通路走到大门，然后是裂口、绳子、灰路，打破那堵墙，找到双胞胎，回家。他不觉得自己要背着Maedhros走完整条路，堂兄虽然顽固，但性格骄傲。事实上这两个词概括的是同一件事，再过一会儿，而且估计不需要太长时间，他就会感到尴尬，自己走路的。  
先从这个可怕的地方出去！  
Fingon把Maedhros拽到王座的边沿，当他拒绝配合时，把他从上面弄下来有点难度，但幸好这是往下，而不是往上。把他向上举几乎是不可能的。Fingon在高台上半蹲着，把Maedhros拉起来。当Maedhros的眼睛睁开了一秒，露出转瞬即逝的惊讶表情时，Fingon几乎要笑出来了，然后Fingon意识到Maedhros又不配合了，他重重地倒在王座的台子上。  
这房间里的黑暗似乎被他想笑的样子冒犯了，但这确实很荒谬，非常荒谬。这一切都很荒谬，Fingon来到这里，用六根闪闪发光、却几乎没伤到她的箭吓走了蜘蛛女王，而Maedhros表现得像是个疲倦而不快活的孩子。他至少是坐着了，而不是平躺着，他依然蜷缩着，头向前伸得太多，Fingon看不清他的脸，那只完整的手在胸前紧紧握成拳头。蜘蛛女王没有回来的迹象。“我们走了！”Fingon说。  
Fingon努力把Maedhros拽起来，把他的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上。他太轻了！但当Maedhros站起来之后，他不再试图坐下，或许抗拒会耗费他太多的精力，但Fingon的任务因此方便了许多。他害怕自己一路都要背着Maedhros。Fingon望着远方的灰路，不远了，他告诉自己，一点也不远了。  
他开始向前走，Maedhros任由自己被一路拽着。他跌跌撞撞地走着，三次跌倒后不肯爬起来。但每一次当Fingon把他扶起来时，他都会把胳膊搭在Fingon肩上，继续向前走。路有一段上坡，Fingon来时并没有注意到，角度很小，但通往铁王座的路是一段下坡，所以现在他们在走上坡路。如果他独自一人，他可能也注意不到，但Maedhros把这里变成了一段很艰难的路途，他是个比以前轻了许多的负担，但还是个负担。  
他们终于走到了门边，Fingon不得不休息一下。当他抬起头看着门上没有脸的国王雕刻时，Maedhros靠在他身上。Morgoth甚至都不在这里，他被砍去双脚，困在虚空里的某处，为自己感到遗憾——如果蜘蛛女王的话能够信任，他放出肆虐的龙，但他从来都不在这里。这是Maedhros为自己造的囚笼。Fingon把Maedhros抱得更紧了。“你应该为很多事感到羞愧，”他低声说，“但我觉得你可能高估了你自己，Maedhros。你还不是Morgoth呢，至少你个子还不够高。”  
Maedhros什么也没说，他身上一股臭味，蜘蛛女王没说谎，绝望的恶臭附在他身上。但他们要离开了，Fingon看着悬挂在铁碗里的火球之下，闪着红光的大厅，远处的路将他们引向大门。他都不愿考虑尝试Angband的迷宫，也不觉得里面除了蜘蛛还有什么别的，蜘蛛在哪里都能找到他们，秘密行动没有意义。这条路不远，他又一次告诉自己，这一段没有灰路，地面坑坑洼洼，但是不远了。  
他们向前走去，Maedhros不肯好好走路，也不肯注意脚下开始让Fingon感到不快，然后是愤怒。地上坑洼不平，Fingon不得不看着自己脚下的路，同时还要注意Maedhros的位置、前方有没有东西会绊到他，这非常难。要是Maedhros被绊到就会摔倒，要是他摔倒，Fingon就不得不停下来把他扶起来。Maedhros不止一次在摔倒时把Fingon也带得倒在地上，Fingon要喘几口气，把身上的尘土和手上粘的东西掸掉，然后才能继续走。但他依然在向前，他们都在向前。当他们走到一段尤其不平的地方时，Fingon犹豫了一下，思考着。或许他把Maedhros先留在这里，自己去找到一条更容易走的路灰容易些，他可以之后再来接Maedhros。  
他差点就这么做了，但当他把Maedhros的手从自己的肩膀上放下去的时候，他的心抗议着。他找了Maedhros这么久，不是为了把他独自一人留在这样的地方——不，一秒也不行。他既害怕着蜘蛛女王悄悄地跟着他，也害怕Maedhros会自己站起来，走回黑暗里去。Fingon再也不想接近那扇黑门了。  
那就一起走，Maedhros能多令人愤怒就多令人愤怒，Fingon也可以很顽固。他们走过这段废墟，Fingon盯着Maedhros光着的脚，而不是自己的脚下，他引导着Maedhros避开地上锯齿状的碎石和粘稠的蛛网。这意味着Fingon变成了那个不时被绊到，拖慢速度的——事实上他跌倒了好几次，但他发现自己并不那么在乎。  
从这个方向走到大门用了很久，但他们到了。Fingon曾害怕过在这里看见蜘蛛在层层蛛网后等待着他们，但是没有蜘蛛。它们在弯曲的铁门上织的网有许多个洞，从这一边看甚至不是太糟——或许因为它现在变成了出去的路。Fingon把Maedhros推向最大的空隙，蛛网比他来时要厚了许多。但这依然是他们的出路。“走啊！”他说。  
要是Maedhros在通路里的不肯配合让他愤怒，在门口就快要让他无法忍受了。他们就快要出去了！但他依然什么也不能做，因为在这么小的地方扶着他过去更难，蛛网还挂在旁边。Fingon几乎要焦躁地大叫，但他没有放弃，虽然他不止一次地恳求Maedhros，还花了许多时间把Maedhros身上的蛛网剥下来，因为Maedhros不会照顾自己，又一次他差点被缠住。  
穿过这道门花了很长时间，但他们做到了，站在门的另一边，终于走出了Angband，被Thangorodrim山顶的阴影笼罩着。Maedhros立刻滑坐在门边，Fingon在他身边坐下。灰路在前方继续，如果Fingon有这个力气，他会高兴地向前走，但他精疲力竭，身上全是蛛网，而且还得拖着Maedhros走。休息一下，然后上路，穿过裂口，他把头向后仰去，深吸了几口气。  
“你真让人受不了，”他说，“我不知道我为什么爱你。”  
然后他忽然停住了，两件事在他的脑海里浮现。  
一件是记忆——一段最近才重现过的记忆，和平年代里Himring的一晚，旧日的调笑和欢乐。我不知道我为什么爱你，而Maedhros笑着向他张开双臂。他感到豁然开朗，惊诧、欢欣、如释重负：他知道如何回答双胞胎在路上提的问题了。你还爱他吗？Fingon敢于走进Angband，走进有王座的房间，直面蜘蛛女王，都是因为怜悯。但能让他把Maedhros一路拖出这道门的，不止是怜悯。  
他高兴得不禁大声说了出来。“但是我爱你，”他说，“我爱你。”  
“Fingon。”Maedhros说。  
Fingon凝视着他，Maedhros的眼睛睁开了，他坐了起来，表情木然——但至少他还有表情。“你终于回来了。”Fingon说。  
“真的是你，”Maedhros不悦地说，“你为什么要来？”  
“来带你回家。”Fingon说着，又补了一句，“因为我爱你。”  
Maedhros说：“你不该来。”  
“但我还是来了。”  
“我何曾配得上你的爱？”  
Fingon想起他们在光明的国度里的友谊，想起黑暗年代里的幸福时光。但他说道：“我真不知道这两者有什么关系。”  
“Fingon，”Maedhros说，他低下头，用低沉而暴躁的声音说，“我宁可在虚空里忍受一切折磨，也不想看到你。你不该来，这里没有回去的路，你会因为我被困在这里！Fingon，这里没有回去的路。”  
“但是这里有路，”Fingon说，“如果你是在说那道裂口，好吧，我听取了专家的意见，带了一条绳子，事实上它也非常有用。让我试试，Maedhros！我来带你回家，我是真的想这么做。我们都走了这么远，你还不太配合。你可以走路了吗？如果可以，我会很感激的，但你就是不走，我也会拖着你一路走下去。”  
Maedhros默然地望着他，在他充满阴影的眼睛里，Fingon觉得自己看见旧日火焰的一闪。“我会走，”他终于说道，“但没有回去的路了。”  
Fingon站起身，Maedhros也挣扎地站起来，他不肯去握Fingon伸来的手。右臂的末端是一道伤疤，就像在那个世界一样，虽然他们并不在那个世界，Fingon也不觉得他们中的任何一个人是实体。Fingon知道Maedhros的身体变成了什么，虽然他很努力地不去想，他记得他们身后要塞的火炬里散发出一股烤肉的味道。但Maedhros的伤疤都还在：残缺的右臂，脸上在Alqualondë受的伤，腰侧的伤口，和炎魔在他手臂上留下的指印，透过他身上的蜘蛛网全都清晰可见。他的心灵似乎接受了这些，那只完好的手依然防御一样地握成拳头。Fingon忽然意识到他在握着什么东西。  
精灵宝钻？不，不是精灵宝钻：Maedhros落入火焰时拿着一颗，但他不可能带到这里——可能吗？不！如果是的话，Fingon应该已经看见了。较弱的星瓶之光都能让他的皮肤变得透明，精灵宝钻怎么可能照不亮放置着王座的房间里的黑暗？是什么别的东西，但他猜不到是什么。他抬起头，看见Maedhros正阴沉地望着他的脸。  
“怎么了？”Fingon问。  
Maedhros摇摇头。  
Fingon想要握住他的手，但很显然Maedhros不会让他这么做。无论他在握着什么，这都对他很重要。他们并肩走在灰路上，身体没有接触。他们中没人说话，Fingon之前猜得很对：现在Maedhros又开始骄傲了，他坚持要自己走。他依然虚弱，经常停下，Fingon走得慢了一些，那样两人就可以并肩而行，Maedhros不得不停下休息时，Fingon在旁边等他。当Maedhros看见Fingon在等他后，他看起来很不高兴，走得更快了——但这只让他走路不稳，无法阻止自己跌倒——他失去了一只手，另一只手紧握成拳头。当Fingon想要扶他起来时，Maedhros痛苦地叫了一声，闪开了。“我能自己起来。”他说。  
“好吧，”Fingon说，“好吧。”他又一次等待着，这一次时间更长。他没有看Maedhros，因为Maedhros不想别人看见他这样。他抬头看着前方，深渊边的枯树就像一只伸出的手。现在不远了，他又一次告诉自己。不远了，不远了。现在离象牙大门还有很远，但路是一步一步走出来的，这场旅途也终有一天会结束。  
Maedhros挣扎地向前走，Fingon一直在他旁边。不远了，不远了，他又一次想着，他的脚步就像和想法同步一样。枯树越来越近，越来越近，一点也不远了。  
但有什么事不太对。  
一开始，Fingon告诉自己，是阴郁的虚空欺骗了他的眼睛。但当他们走近时，他发现不是这样。但他依然引着Maedhros向前走去，一直走到裂口边缘的枯树下，与Thangorodrim的山峰和山下的黑门保持着尽量远的距离：那么远，但也只有那么远了。绳子不见了。  
在这一边，连绳子的一点痕迹也没有，Fingon曾系上绳子、还检查了两遍的石头上光秃秃的。Fingon眯起眼睛，希望能看到另一边的绳结，但那边也没有绳子。看起来就像是谁把绳子切断了一样，路上躺着一个闪光的东西，似乎是一把被扔下的匕首。  
是谁做的？蜘蛛、龙、在虚空里转悠的某种邪恶生物，黑暗里的陌生人。Fingon甚至想到了那对双胞胎，但他否决了这个想法，他不相信他们会这么做，也不觉得他们能离守卫的大门这么远。是谁做的也没有区别了，绳子不在了，没有绳子，他们无法穿过深渊。Fingon绝望地望着它，拿出星瓶，试图让视野更清晰，这只让他看清了深渊对面的匕首就是他丢了的那一把。  
他转头看向Maedhros。  
Maedhros已经坐下了，靠在边缘的岩石上。他又一次转过脸去避开那光芒。“我告诉过你，”他头也不抬地说，“没有回去的路了。”  
“我们可以从旁边绕过去，看看有没有别的桥，”Fingon说，“或者是终点——”  
“找不到的，”Maedhros说，“我想你可以跳进去，不过我从来不敢。你可以看看下面有什么，或者是别的，不过无论如何，你都只会回到这里。”  
“Maedhros——”  
“没有回去的路，”Maedhros说，他用沉闷的声音又补了一句，“没有任何邪恶的生物能离开这虚空。”  
“总会有路的。”  
Maedhros摇着头。“我怎么会把你带到这样的地方来！”他说，“以前我曾觉得我愿意放弃一切来见你一面——但不是在这儿！永远不是在这儿！你是我最爱的——我一生中最好的一切，却因为我被困在这里——”  
他哭了起来。  
Fingon坐在他身边，他不断地抽泣着。背后的石头又冷又硬，Fingon把星瓶放到另外一边，那样Maedhros就不会感到不适，但微光依然能带给他慰藉。如果他能看见的光芒就只有这么多了，Fingon不觉得有什么必要让他避开。Maedhros哭得肩膀都在颤抖，Fingon想起家：想起太阳、月亮和星星，想起浪花打在Eressëa海岸上的声音，想起歌者响彻夜空的歌声，狂欢的舞蹈，绿草和树叶间吹过的风。他的弟弟们会为他悲伤，还有他已经失去太多的母亲。然后他想起象牙大门，想象着Maedhros站在他身边，却发现他们中有一人无法通过。他受得了吗？他能把Maedhros抛在身后，留在这里，为了回家，为了漫天星斗吗？或者他宁可留在这里，也不愿抛下Maedhros一个人？无论是哪种情况，他还能忍受这之后的孤独吗？  
好吧，他也不需要知道这个问题的答案了。他们就在这儿，他们也要一直待在这儿了。双胞胎也是，他没有可能去尝试第二次营救了。Fingon能想到的一切中，双胞胎是最大的遗憾。他曾打定主意要救他们的。余下的——他又一次把手放在Maedhros瘦骨嶙峋的肩上，他能感到Maedhros的肩膀因悲伤而颤抖。“听着，”他说，“即使我来这里只能让蜘蛛尝尝一箭射到眼睛里的滋味，顺便把你从王座上拽下来的话，我还是很庆幸我来了。”Maedhros没有回答，他正默默流泪。Fingon想到了什么别的。“而且我不觉得我是你一生中最好的一切，真的，”他说，“Elrond Peredhel现在住在Valinor，在我找不到灰路的时候，我还见到了Elros，他还保留着你送给他的剑。”  
Maedhros抬起了头。“Elros？”他嘶哑着声音说，脸上沾满了泪水，头发里依然有灰色的东西，和红发交织在一起，就像是长在上面的一样。他的脸颊凹陷，衣衫褴褛，眼睛黯淡，除了那一点火焰，眼里充满了阴影：但黑暗已经没有Fingon想象的那么多了。他高估了王座那里的糟糕程度——或者是泪水洗去了一些最糟的部分。“你在这儿看见他了？”Maedhros问。  
“没错，”Fingon说，他想起Maedhros或许不知道，于是他解释道，“他选择成为人类，我想这里已经在世界之外了！他似乎不被在黑暗中徘徊的任何东西所困扰。他杀死了一条龙，要不然我就死了。”  
“一条龙！”Maedhros感叹着，发出一声又像是抽泣又像是笑的声音，“当然了！选择成为人类，真的吗？不过他那时就不怎么喜欢精灵。”他顿了顿，又补了一句，声音里的幽默蒙着阴影，“由于某些原因。”  
“他救了我的命，”Fingon说，“他是个很厉害的剑士。”  
Maedhros望着虚无说：“我说他们应该学会使剑，”他的声音很轻，“Maglor不肯教他们任何兵刃，说我们不该把他们推向战争。但我想了想我在中土看到的一切，我说他们应该学。对于孩子们来说多么丑陋的一门课！他们不爱我，他们怎么可能爱我？我也不需要他们爱我，当Elwing在我眼前逃脱时，我也失去了被他们爱的资格。我知道他们怎么叫我的，Maglor喜欢他们，而我只教他们用剑。他们学得都很快——Elrond速度更快，Elros力气更大。他最后超越了我，我把你的剑给了他——他有一颗勇敢的心，而且个子也很高！我希望他永远不要用到这把剑，如果他一定要用，就用在我身上吧，就像他一直希望着的那样。但他从来没有过这个机会，一条龙——龙！就像他的父亲一样！他为自己感到骄傲吗？不，你不必说的，我知道他为自己感到骄傲。”  
“是的，”Fingon说，“不愧是Eärendil的儿子！那龙一点也不小。但是在他的一生里，Maedhros，他很少用到那把剑。他成为了人类最伟大的国王，在和平的年代里活了很久。”  
“太好了！”Maedhros说，他望着Fingon的眼睛，露出笑容。这样的表情在他憔悴的脸上显得很奇怪，然后他小心翼翼地问，“那Elrond吗？”  
“他曾不时用到你教他的东西。”Fingon说，“在他选择成为精灵后，他在中土住了两纪，中土的和平从未持续过太久。没过多长时间，Sauron就急不可耐地坐上了他主人昔日的位置，他做了许多坏事。但他没做太多，因为Elrond与像他一样有智慧的人一直在注意着他。最后黑暗之主被消灭了，如果雾山中的Elrond家族没给摧毁邪恶的勇士们提供住所和庇护，或许就不是这个结果。至少别人是这么告诉我的！我不在那儿，但故事漂洋过海来到了我们这里。”  
“现在他住在Valinor，”Maedhros说，“你也是吗？”  
“我也是，在Eressëa岛上，和绝大部分的流亡精灵一起。”Maedhros似乎不敢提问，于是Fingon开始告诉他一些事，一些小故事和家族里的琐事，Argon最近遇上的困境、Finrod和Amarië迟了太久的婚礼。他讲了很长时间，他似乎不该再隐瞒什么了，家中的故事就像星瓶里的光，是唯一能支撑他们的东西，不觉得有什么必要去避开。他们一起在这里的时候，Fingon比Maedhros多拥有这么多回忆看起来也不公平。于是他分享着、分享着、分享着直到嗓子嘶哑，当Maedhros为Turgon和霍比特洞的故事发笑时，Fingon觉得这是一场极大的胜利。无尽的夜笼罩着他们，前方是无底的深渊，后面是黑暗的堡垒。没有出去的路，没有回去的路，当他说起家园，说起所有他再也无法见到的东西时，悲伤在Fingon心中深处蔓延。但他为爱选择了这条路，他不后悔。  
最后，他说不出什么了。Maedhros把手肘放在膝盖上，头贴着胸口紧握的拳头，凝望着他。“谢谢你！”他踌躇着说，“我的弟弟们——”  
Fingon知道他一定会问。“五个在Mandos的殿堂里，”他说，“Maglor还在流浪。”  
“但不在这儿。”Maedhros说，他看起来、听起来都很伤心，但Fingon觉得他也感到宽慰，“在中土流亡——啊，那或许也是因为我！但不在这儿。”  
“连你都不一定要在这儿，Maedhros，”Fingon说，“当Mandos召唤你的时候——”  
“你不需要再提醒我我有多蠢了，”Maedhros尖锐地说，他闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，他用令人同情的声音说，“还有你——你！别觉得我不为此感激，但我怎么把你弄到这儿来了！”  
“Maedhros。”Fingon说，Maedhros的自怨自艾击中了他。但Maedhros从没强迫他来看他，没人强迫他。  
但Maedhros什么也没说，他闭着眼睛，前额贴在紧握的拳头上，一言不发。Fingon又一次看向裂口，但什么也没有变。当然不会了，怎么会变呢？绳子不在了，没有第二根绳子。  
他又一次望着Maedhros。他变了这么多，却又这么熟悉！不是某个疯狂而残忍的陌生人变成了Fingon所爱之人的样子，犯下了那么多可怕的罪行——Fingon差点都要说服自己是这样了，当他第一次听别人讲起那些故事时。但不是的，这就是他爱的那个Maedhros，这也是那个失败了的Maedhros。是Maedhros在Alqualondë背叛了他，在Himring的山庄里欢迎他，在Ard-galen的草原上亲吻他的手，在Doriath拔出Fingon送给他的剑。是Maedhros选择了去往Sirion的路——根据Fingon所看到的，毫无疑问，也根据他对堂兄弟们的了解：他不需要虚空来告诉他，选择这条路的不是Maglor和Amras。是Maedhros逼迫Maglor去做他本不想做的事情，是Maedhros选择了深渊，选择了火和阴影，试图成为支配自己所受惩罚的主人。  
但那还是Fingon爱着的Maedhros。他教Elrond和Elros用剑，因为他爱他们，怕他们有一天会需要。这也不是陌生人能做到的。  
想明白这一切很难，但Fingon为自己所知道的而高兴。是的，高兴，他想着，望着Maedhros憔悴而熟悉的脸，痛苦的痕迹印在他的前额和嘴边。他为自己所知道的而高兴，也就是说他为自己出现在这里而高兴。他什么也没说，他们有一整个永恒来和彼此说话，对于此刻，Fingon望着他就够了。  
他望着Maedhros。  
他皱起了眉头。  
“Maedhros，”他说，“你手里握的是什么？”  
Maedhros没睁开眼睛。“这和你无关。”他说。  
Fingon依然看着他，他忍不住皱眉。虽然Maedhros没有动，但他的表情不时有细微的变化，每次脸上痛苦的纹路加深时，他都会握紧拳头又松开，指节一次次泛白，这些小动作伴随着他脸上的痛苦。“它在让你疼痛，”Fingon问，“它一直让你这么疼吗？”  
“别管它。”Maedhros说。  
“Maedhros，你手里是什么？”Fingon问，他确信这并不可能，但——“是精灵宝钻吗？”  
Maedhros短促地哈了一声，声音里含着苦涩。  
“那是什么？”  
“我说了，Fingon，和你没关系。”Maedhros说，“别管它了，别管我了。”  
但他的脸上痛苦的纹路更深了。“不，”Fingon说，“至少给我看一下。”  
Maedhros把握成拳头的手贴在胸口，把身体缩了起来，几乎就像是Fingon在蛛网里发现他时那样。Fingon伸出手，Maedhros躲开了。但Fingon没有放弃，他看不下去Maedhros这样折磨自己。他把手放在Maedhros握紧的手上，试图轻轻把他的手打开。但Maedhros把手抽开，愤怒地抬头看着他，手臂向后缩着，就好像要打他一样。Fingon盯着他，Maedhros的眼睛里突然冒出了红色的火焰。  
当他们的视线相碰时，Maedhros停住了。他忽然就像是崩溃了一样。“对不起，对不起！”他痛苦地说着，然后他抽动了一下，就像被什么看不见的疼痛困扰着。  
“Maedhros，”Fingon问，“是什么？”Maedhros只是痛苦地望着他。“没关系的，”Fingon决定了，“我不在乎，把它扔掉就行了！”  
“我不能。”Maedhros说。  
“你能，你当然能！”  
“Fingon，我不能。”  
“连在虚空里也不行吗？”Fingon说，“它能造成什么后果？如果你在这里都不能扔下它，在哪里才能？”  
“这是我拥有的最后一样东西了，”Maedhros说，“这是我的。”火焰在他眼中闪了一下，然后变得更强了。他看起来更像之前的样子，但也有些可怕。  
“它让你疼。”Fingon说。  
“但它是我的。”  
“Maedhros，求你了！”  
“不，”Maedhros，他脸色阴郁，“对不起，Fingon！但是不行。”  
Fingon又一次伸出手，这一次Maedhros没有躲开。Fingon能感觉Maedhros紧张起来，当他用双手包裹住Maedhros指节泛白的拳头。他的表情冰冷，如果Fingon真的强迫他松手，他们可能会打起来。他不愿强迫Maedhros做任何事，他的双手没有动，只是把头靠在了手上，然后他把Maedhros的拳头放到唇边，吻了他的指节。“如果你不愿意，那就算了。”他说，“我希望你能放手，我不想看你痛苦。”  
“我不能！”Maedhros又说了一遍，但这一次他听起来很无助，而不是阴沉，当Fingon抬起头时，Maedhros的表情也很无助。  
他们对视了一会儿，终于Fingon说道：“你尝试过吗？”  
Maedhros摇摇头，他看起来又要哭了。  
Fingon也想哭，他又一次低下头吻了Maedhros白色的指节，说：“即使没有这痛苦，你背负的忧伤和愧疚也已经够多了——而且是在这样一个地方。我希望你能把它扔掉，我知道你有多固执，但如果你能听，我愿意恳求你！”  
“Fingon。”Maedhros哽咽着说。  
Fingon差点就要随他去了。Maedhros已经忍受着极大的痛苦了，如果他不会也无法改变，没必要再让他哭一场。但当他低着头，紧握着Maedhros的手时，他感到似乎有什么东西在和他说话。也可能只是他自己的心，但那东西似乎在说：快说啊！  
Fingon抬起头，迎上Maedhros的目光，他说：“求你！”  
Maedhros把手从Fingon的手中挣开了，他的脸上有泪，但当他开口时，声音里没有悲伤，除了愤怒，什么也没有。“好！好！”他怒气冲冲地说，“如果它对你这么重要！”  
但他还是犹豫了一会儿，然后他的表情扭曲着，把手臂向深渊伸去，他的身体不需要移动就能做到，他们离深渊太近了。Maedhros又等了一会儿，龇牙咧嘴的。然后他张开了手，Fingon看见了他最后的青灰色伤疤，狰狞可怕，是精灵宝钻的圣光烧灼着他的手。在他的手心里，是一团黑色的小东西。一只小蜘蛛，Fingon想，不，是一块棱角尖锐的石头，不，是一块锯齿状的黑色玻璃，就像围绕着这座监狱的那面墙一样。  
Maedhros喘了口气，就好像这是一件很难的事情一样，他把手翻了过来，手里的东西落入了黑暗中。Fingon看见看见那是一小片破碎的矿石——不，是闪着光的火焰，不，都不是。在它永远消失在深渊里之前，它似乎闪了一下。或许是一颗珍珠。  
无论它是什么，都永远消失了。Maedhros动了一下张开的手，一次，两次。他的脸色糟透了，忍受的痛苦看起来一点也不比以前少。当Fingon望着他的时候，似乎他体内有什么东西渐渐消失了。他看起来灰暗而忧伤，苍老而伤痕累累。他曾是火焰，如今则成了灰烬。  
“你看，”他说，“它不见了，你开心了吗？”  
“当然不！”Fingon说。  
但他终于可以做一件之前做不到的事了，他伸出手，握住了Maedhros的手。精灵宝钻的伤疤古老，还闪着光泽。Fingon把他们的手掌叠在一起，十指紧扣，他猛地把Maedhros拉到怀中。  
这终于是一个真正的拥抱了，他的胳膊环绕着Maedhros消瘦的身体，脸贴在Maedhros的头发上，Maedhros的头发很脏，沾着蛛网，闻起来一股怪味。但这是他，这是他。几秒钟后，Maedhros也伸出手抱住了Fingon，他把脸抵在Fingon的肩上，手抚上Fingon的头发。就像以前一样，他的手掌触碰着Fingon的一股发辫。然后他把手指埋进Fingon的头发里，把他拉得更近，他们之间没有一点空隙。Fingon紧紧地闭上眼睛感受着。“是你，”他说，“是你。”  
“是我。”Maedhros赞同着，虽然他听起来没那么确定。  
他们就这样拥抱了很久。终于，Maedhros笑了起来，手不再抓着Fingon的头发，而是轻轻地抚摸着。Fingon自己一点也不想动，反正他们也没有地方可去。这里似乎是他在虚空里能找到最好的地方。Maedhros小心地抚摸着他的头发，触碰着他的颈背，他的手不小心碰到了竖琴，琴弦们齐声抗议。“抱歉。”他低声说，但Fingon把他抱得更紧，什么话也没有说。  
然后Maedhros和他分开了，Fingon抬起头，有些抗议地看着他。Maedhros说：“你听到了吗？”  
“听到什么？”Fingon问。  
然后他就听到了，很远的地方似乎传来激流的声音。一开始声音很低，但很快声音就变得更大了，直到变成咆哮般的怒吼。怒吼中有隆隆作响声、低吟声、和沉重的回音，声音还在变大。Fingon站起身拿出星瓶，还在变大，还在变大，可他依然分辨不出声音是从那里来的。Maedhros也站起来了，他们四处看着，也看看彼此，，激流的声音还在变大，Fingon终于听见了那合奏中的最后一个音符——水溅开的声音，他们不约而同地低头看向裂口。  
在黑暗的深处，有白色的水花。  
虽然当他们第一眼看到的时候，水还离他们很远，但水面上升得太快，几秒钟之内就离他们只有几米了，第一道浪花突破了裂口的边沿，打在他们的脚上。光着脚的Maedhros抱怨着冰冷的水。Fingon忽然想起了他在另一边看到的破船，这根本不是深渊，这是条河！  
他和Maedhros交换了一个诧异的眼神，越来越多的浪打在裂口的岩石边沿上。河还在上涨，虽然已经漫过裂口的边缘，但浪越来越大，水依然发出轰隆隆的巨响，冒着气泡，漩涡在水流最强的地方形成着。一道浪打在岩层的边缘，溅湿了Fingon的膝盖。枯树的树干终于断成两半。水流欢快而迅速地带走它们的战利品，枯树在漩涡中疯狂地旋转着。另一道大浪打来，Fingon的脸都湿了，水的余波撕裂了一些蛛网路，洪水还在上涨。  
“水来了！”Maedhros说。  
“跑！”Fingon叫道。


	8. Chapter 8

他们一起沿着灰路跑在洪水前面，冒着泡沫的水拍打在他们脚边。Fingon回头一瞥，看见一道大浪从他们身后涌来，像一堵暗色的墙。要是浪打在他们身上，他们一定会被冲走，该到什么地方去已经昭然若揭了。他向黑色山峰的坡上跑去，Maedhros跟在他后面。暗色的浪打在山上，激起一大片白雾，他们不约而同地停下来，望着这番景象。  
然后Fingon看见另一面更大的水墙正在扑来，他们没时间停下看了。“这边走！”他叫道，他们正好来得及爬到浪打不到的地方，水墙咆哮着激起一片片水沫，Fingon又一次感觉到了脸上的水雾。他在空气中也能闻出水微咸的味道。海，他想，是海！  
当第二波浪退去时，并没有退去太远。灰路已经被淹掉了，暗色的水泛着白色的泡沫，拍打着Thangorodrim的山脚。水涌进了Angband的大门，狂野的漩涡正在大门边形成。“是海！”Maedhros说，停下脚步望着。  
Fingon拉住他的手，把他向山上拉去。Maedhros在他身后跌跌撞撞地跑着，他总是回头看。“我知道！”Fingon最后终于说道，“看起来很不错，但我不想淹死在里面！”  
Maedhros发出惊讶的大笑声。“我也不想！”他说。他们一起向上攀爬，一直爬到黑门上方的那条路上，但现在没有门了。海浪冲毁了黑门上方的长钉。Fingon担心Maedhros保持不住平衡，但他像Fingon一样敏捷地冲了过去，他似乎在裂口边缘恢复了不少力气。他们向山上继续爬，这座山每一分钟都在变矮。洪水正逐渐吞噬Thangorodrim，Fingon和Maedhros只能勉强保证不被卷走。路和Fingon此前两次一样难走——事不过三！他想着，而Maedhros用一只手攀爬甚至更难。当Fingon来扶他时，他不再拒绝帮助。有一次，Fingon不得不先爬上一块石头，让Maedhros在及膝的水中等待，等他转过身拉Maedhros一把。  
他们向上爬着，直到他们爬到悬崖下的一小片平台上，峭壁上挂着铁链。Fingon在这里停下了，据他所知，没有再向上的路了，而水已经漫过他的脚踝。“这边！”Maedhros说着，把Fingon引向一堆乱石，从这一堆石块能跳到另一堆更高的石块上，然后可以爬到一片峭壁顶端，和中央的山峰形成一个不可思议的角度，如果跑到峭壁的尽头跳出去，不害怕落地时尖锐的石块的话，可以跳到另一片峭壁上。他们跳的时候，地上的石块已经不那么糟了，因为一半已经被水淹没。Fingon先跳，当Maedhros跳过来时，Fingon接住了他，他们又一次向上爬去。  
之后是另一段向上的小路。现在是Maedhros在前面走，Fingon跟着他。“我有足够的时间，”Maedhros回头叫道，“来看看上面是什么！”他不得不提高声音，才能盖过浪花声。Fingon瞥了一眼中央的山峰。他们已经爬得和那段铁链一样高了，Maedhros似乎就是从那里看见这条路的。但他看起来很高兴，而且他救了他们的命。  
终于，他们没法再向上爬了。他们已经到达山顶——虽然现在已经不是山顶了。在宽广的海洋中，Thangorodrim只剩下三座黑色的小岛。中央的岛最高，是一片丑恶的崖壁。Fingon和Maedhros望着最后一片大浪打在上面，中间的整个山顶碎裂坠落，被海浪吞噬，什么也不剩了。  
Maedhros微笑着说：“我一直后悔没看见Thangorodrim的山峰倒塌！”  
“好吧，那你现在看到了。”Fingon也笑着说。  
水不再上涨，也没有浪打来，只有微小的浪花温柔地拍打着黑色的岩壁。Fingon坐了下来，Maedhros也在他身边坐下。黑色的小岛上，正好有足够两人并肩的位置。他们什么也看不到，除了双重的黑暗：无光的深海之上是永恒的黑夜。但Fingon一直在笑着，这里虽然黑暗，却比之前的那一种好多了。现在他们有一片海洋了，因为这片海洋，也有了一片天。天空是黑的，没有星星，但有天空总比没有星空好。他靠在Maedhros瘦削的肩膀上。  
Maedhros用胳膊搂住他。“好吧，”过了一会儿，他说道，“我很高兴你来了。”  
“我也是。”Fingon说。  
“虽然我根本不值得这么多。”Maedhros说，不是自怨自艾，只是对现实的陈述。  
“Turgon也是这么说的，”Fingon说，“我依然觉得这没什么关系。”  
“你来这里，就已经很轻率了。”  
“是，Irmo就是这么说的。”  
“你最聪明的弟弟和梦神！Fingon，你就从来不听取别人的好建议吗？”  
“或许某一天吧，”Fingon说，他不情愿地与Maedhros分开，把手伸进水中。水是凉的，但不冰冷，可能就像Hithlum的泉水一样冷。Fingon洒了一些水在脸上，感觉精神好了许多。然后他想起自己身上还全是Angband大门上的蛛网。他用水洗去了蛛网最多的地方，粘稠的蛛丝迅速地在冷水中化去，Fingon用湿了的手梳理着头发，捉住更多蛛丝，把它们在暗海中洗去。他感觉好多了，然后他转向默默看着他的Maedhros，挑了挑眉毛：“你看起来糟透了，”他说，“而且闻起来很臭。”  
Maedhros向后缩了一下，然后他大笑着说：“太谢谢你了！”但他转过身跪在Fingon身边，开始洗去身上的蛛丝。Fingon也在尽力帮助他。Maedhros的头发是最糟的，上面结了厚厚的一层蛛网，即使扯去那一层，也有许多和头发缠绕成结。过了一会儿，Fingon把星瓶拿了出来。Maedhros在光芒下退避着，但他慢慢转过身来，有些惊讶地看着它：“也没有那么糟！”然后他看了一会儿星瓶，揉了揉眼睛，又转开脸。但他不时地偷瞧星瓶的微光。  
与此同时，Fingon正试图借着光亮，解开Maedhros头发里的结。但是没用，当他扯到头发时，Maedhros皱着眉头抱怨。过了好一会儿，Fingon才意识到，并非所有的灰色部分都是蛛网，Maedhros的一部分头发变灰了。Fingon为他记忆中的红铜色默哀着，但灰色的部分也没那么糟。银白色的，他想，就像持戒人Frodo一样。  
“够了！”Maedhros终于说，“我想你已经尽力了。”他看起来确实好多了，闻起来也好了一些。Fingon又一次在他身边坐下，把星瓶放在两人之间。“那是什么？”Maedhros问，“看起来就像——”  
他没有继续说下去。  
“Galadriel制作的，”Fingon说，“在黑暗中照亮。光芒来自Eärendil，就是那颗星星。”  
“所以里面也有我父亲的一部分，”Maedhros说，“也没什么地方比这里更黑了。”  
他向着黑海的尽头望去，Fingon也在望着，那里什么也没有。  
“没有回去的路了。”Maedhros说。  
“不，但我觉得这里比裂口要好，”Fingon说，“更不用说Angband和蜘蛛女王了。”  
“一片海！这是从哪里来的？”Maedhros问，他疑惑地摇着头，又一次抓住了Fingon的手。Fingon紧握着他的手，用另一只手捡起星瓶，想知道他是否还能看见那棵枯树。他有些喜欢那棵树了，想知道它去了哪里。  
没有浮木的痕迹，但Maedhros大声叫了出来。星瓶的光映出了海面下的一条小路，一条用火染成的路，就像是太阳沉入了中土西边的海浪之下，但颜色没有那么鲜艳。  
“这不是路，”Maedhros说，“不可能，这里没有路了。我们在一座山上！”  
“我们在一座岛上，”Fingon站起身说，他深吸了一口气，很快他就要感到湿冷了。  
他向着那条发着光的路踏出一步，没有踩空。  
Fingon大笑着，回头望向Maedhros。“来吧！”他说。  
“没有回去的路了。”Maedhros说，但他也站了起来。  
Fingon向他伸出手。“不，”他说，“但或许有一条路能让我们继续走下去。”  
\---  
他们走在发着光的路上，有些惴惴不安。他们只能看见星瓶照亮的地方，看不到太远。但Fingon握着Maedhros的手，高高地举着星瓶，心里满怀希望。他们有一片海，一片天空，黑暗里的一盏明灯。如果他不得不在虚空中行走，最好不过并肩而行。他们都没说太多话，深色的海水拍打着Fingon的靴子和Maedhros光着的脚。没有蜘蛛了，Fingon想起藏在巢穴中的蜘蛛女王，眼睛里插着六支箭，希望她已经被淹死了。  
“或许龙还在。”Maedhros说，就好像听见了他的思想。  
“我不觉得火龙会游泳。”Fingon说。  
“但他们中有的还会飞呢！”Maedhros说，但语调轻快了许多。  
终于，发着光的路似乎结束了，没把他们带到任何地方。他们站在茫茫黑暗中一小片被点亮的海水里，但星瓶照亮不到任何路了。“现在怎么办？”Maedhros问，“我告诉过你了！我们最好赶快回去。”  
“不，”Fingon说，他把星瓶递给Maedhros，“拿着！”  
Maedhros发出一声受了惊吓的叫声，差点没接住它。他似乎觉得星瓶会烧灼他的手腕，但是没有，Fingon没觉得它会烧着他。Maedhros把星瓶举了起来，Fingon环顾了一下四周，小心翼翼地向前踏出一步。  
“Fingon！”Maedhros警告地说。  
“地是实的！”Fingon说道。这里的黑色海水下面有一层宽广的黑色东西，“我们可以从这边走。”  
他们向前走了一小段，Maedhros惊恐地叫了一声，把星瓶掉在了脚边的水中，Maedhros把Fingon猛地从他没注意的悬崖边上拉了回来。掉落的星瓶照亮了一片水域，水慢慢地漫过悬崖边沿，如同一道帘幕慢慢落入黑暗，这瀑布Fingon从两边都能看见。他回头看着吞噬了Maedhros的监牢的海洋，水没有变浅。一定有更多的水从深渊里漫出，然后他意识到他们正站在什么地方。  
“我们站在墙上！”他说，他还以为墙有无穷高，因为根本看不到顶。但是不是，他们已经站在墙的顶端，Fingon又一次向边缘之下看去，即使Maedhros有些紧张地叫了他的名字。双胞胎在下面吗？他看不到他们的任何痕迹，也找不到下去的方法。但在水的深处，他似乎看见一条灰色的丝带，那是曾经看上去宽广笔直的蛛网路。“你来看一下！”Fingon说。  
“我还是算了吧。”Maedhros说。  
“不——你看！”Fingon说。  
Maedhros走过来站在他身边，看见了他所指的东西。灰路正在瀑布的冲刷下瓦解，当他们看着它消失的时候，耳边传来嘎吱嘎吱的响声，像是岩石或金属正承受着极大的压力。在他们下方很远的地方，门塌了，奔涌的河流在黑暗中倾注而下。Fingon想象着身后的海洋不断蔓延，把蛛网路从头到尾地抹掉。善与恶、美好与痛苦的记忆，一直冲到Valinor纯真的鬼魂那里，让他们被淹没吧，像Beleriand一样被淹没，在这片暗海下沉眠。  
Fingon忽然想起象牙大门也要被淹没了。  
好吧，反正他也不太指望。  
“我希望双胞胎能从这里出去。”他望着暗色的水从门内涌出，说。  
“你果然遇见他们了。”Maedhros说。  
Fingon看着他，他看起来很不高兴。“当我和蜘蛛女王谈话时，我不知道你听没听到我说话。”Fingon说。  
“你？没有。”Maedhros说，“但我听到她了。”他蹲在墙的边缘，把星瓶捡了起来，无望地注视着下方被水淹没的黑暗，“我永远找不到他们！”他说。  
“我很确定他们离开了。”Fingon说。当然了，他们一定离开了。留在这里守卫已经空了的监狱有什么意义？但他的内心深处是害怕的，他们还是孩子。  
“好吧，我们站在这儿什么也做不了。”Fingon只能说，“或许如果我们继续向前走，就能找到下去的路，然后我们可以一起找他们。”  
Maedhros看起来一点也没有比之前高兴，但他把星瓶还给了Fingon，同意沿着墙边走。他们无法知道该向哪个方向走，Fingon只能猜是向右。他们并肩走过黑色的高台，听着瀑布下落的声音，脚边荡起小小的波纹。  
他们走了一会儿后，Maedhros说道：“看那边！”  
他走过去，蹲伏在墙的边缘。Fingon把星瓶拿来，看见水帘被一条狭窄湿滑的台阶替代了，那是一条上下起伏的台阶，看起来十分危险，Fingon看不到底下是什么。但Maedhros急切地看着他，反正他们也找不到更好的下去的路。Fingon觉得他们毫无疑问要去找双胞胎，于是他最后一次举起星瓶，回头望着身后的海洋。  
有什么东西吸引了他的视线。  
“那是什么？”他问。  
黑暗中有一个奇怪的形状，Fingon记下台阶的位置，拉着Maedhros过去看。他们还没走改进，就已经知道那是什么了。他曾以为那是树或者路标，但是都不是。两条被抛弃的黑色长矛竖在泥泞不堪的地上，泥上有脚印——小而新鲜的脚印。  
“这是他们的长矛，”他说，“他们在黑暗中上了台阶，他们来过这儿！”  
“我们去追他们。”Maedhros说。  
Fingon点点头，但在他们继续走之前，他在双胞胎留下的长矛前站了一会儿，然后毫不犹豫地解下背上的弓，倒空了箭袋。他把它们放在长矛旁边的泥地里。它们对他已经没用了，对于黑色的纪念碑却是个合适的祭品。  
“走吧！”Maedhros说，这是两人相遇后的第一次Fingon来不及跟上他。  
他们似乎不在墙上了，脚下的泥更多了，虽然已经不再有小脚印。海洋和瀑布从视线里消失，他们不再跋涉于浅水中，但Fingon依然能听见右手边有浪花拍岸的声音。他们没看见双胞胎，但Maedhros走路时有了目标，经常四处打量。“他们除了这条路，还能往哪儿走？”他问，然后他犹豫了，“除非我们在黑暗中遇上他们。”  
“他们会看见星瓶的，”Fingon说，“我相信他们会过来。”  
“Eluréd！Elurín！”Maedhros喊道，但无人应答。  
“他们不知道自己的名字！”Fingon说。  
Maedhros看起来有些愧疚，然后他又说话了：“但他们肯定从这边走了！”  
他们又一次沿着泥泞的路向前走去，Fingon高高地举起星瓶，星瓶的光芒在黑暗中如同沧海一粟，但总比什么也没有好。或许它会引来邪恶生物，但自从蜘蛛女王从他面前逃走后，他就再也没听见过蜘蛛的窃笑声了。  
不久，他开始注意到一件奇怪的事。  
泥地里开始长出绿色的植物。  
一开始只是几株杂草，当Fingon看到第一棵草时，他几乎不敢相信，于是他什么也没说。但是很快就有了第二棵，然后又两棵草长在一起。后来Maedhros也注意到了，叫出声来，于是Fingon也不需要指出这个了。过了一会儿，路边开始长出一小片青草，然后青草开始沿着路边长出。这里都不太像是虚空了，要是有星星就好了！但他们至少有光，而且现在肯定是在一条路上了，不是蛛网路，是一条真正的、能通往什么地方的路。Fingon想他和Maedhros所见略同，双胞胎一定沿着这条路走了！  
他们继续向前，在路边的一片青草中，Fingon觉得他看见了一朵像星星一样的小白花。  
“前面怎么了？”Maedhros问，向前看去。  
Fingon也看了过去。“我想是路分开了。”他说。  
他说得没错，前面是一个三岔路口，草在路边长得茂盛，但右边的那条路边的草更多、更绿。  
在路分叉的地方，一个老人戴着倾斜的高帽子坐在草丛里，他正在若有所思地抽一根霍比特式的烟斗，不时喷出一两个烟圈。当Fingon和Maedhros接近时，他抬起头，Fingon惊讶地盯着他。  
“Gandalf？”他问。  
“要是你这么叫我，那你显然和霍比特人一起待太久了！”老人说道。  
“Olórin ——Mithrandir！”Fingon说。  
巫师偏了偏头：“你想叫我什么都行！”  
“你看见——”Maedhros飞快地问。  
巫师无情地看了他一眼：“双胞胎？”  
Maedhros不说话了。  
“你永远找不到他们了！因为你，他们走进不该走进的黑暗，你的灵魂将永远承受这重担，只要你的灵魂还存在。做过的事无法抹去，Maedhros！你不行，任何人都不行。”  
“但这不是他们应得的。”Maedhros说。  
“你依然要负这个责，”巫师严厉地说，“别问我了！你帮不到Eluréd和Elurín，现在你已经接近旅途的终点，我是来看你找到你的路的。”  
Maedhros感到极其悲伤，他默默地站在那里，Fingon咽了咽口水，伸出手去握住他的手。当Fingon与他十指紧扣的时候，Maedhros没有反应。Fingon没想到Maedhros会这么难过，他望着巫师。即使他们救不了双胞胎，他们至少也要把这段旅途走完。  
“那我们的路是哪一条？”他问。  
“那条。”巫师说，对着右边的路点点头，那条路边的草更绿。  
“路通向哪里？”  
“什么，当然是家！还能通向哪儿？”看到Fingon的表情，巫师微笑着说，“不，我说的不是谜语，虽然我经常这么做。我说的家就是家：Arda的大门，然后想去哪里就去哪里，回到壁炉、大厅、火光，回到你熟悉的树林、牧场、河流，回到家人身边，他们会很高兴见到你，因为你又一次让他们担心了。你们走吧！一点也不远了。”  
Fingon如释重负，欣喜地向长满青草的路走去，但当他向前走的时候，Maedhros的手指从他手中滑脱，Fingon回过头，看见他依然站在路口上。巫师吐出一口烟雾，Maedhros正看着另一条路，那条路很暗，又一次引向没有星星的地方。  
“Maedhros？”Fingon说。  
“那不是你的路，”巫师说，他的声音刚才很严厉，现在已经很温和了，“但如果你想走，你也可以走。在这么多乱七八糟的事情之后，它再拒绝你就太不友好了。”  
“它通往什么地方？”Maedhros问。  
“越过世界尽头，你可能已经猜到了。之后——谁知道呢？连Mandos都不能告诉你。是的，你可以走那条路，我也理解你为什么想走。但我不觉得那条路更容易走，事实上哪一条都不容易，但这显然已经在誓言能到达的范围之外了！但是要小心，你一旦踏上那条路，就真的不能回头了，毕竟那条路太窄，如果大家总在上面跑来跑去，就太混乱了。”  
“我明白。”Maedhros说。  
“你什么也不能带，”巫师说，“路上很暗，总会有人迷路，但对你来说可能还容易走一些。”  
“唯一的路，当然了，”Maedhros说，“没有任何邪恶的东西能被带出虚空。”  
“没错，”巫师说，“所以你把它扔掉是件好事。”  
Maedhros迅速地抬起头。  
“不是说它就永远消失了，你在这里丢掉的东西，总有办法再回到你身边。你可能要一次又一次地把它丢掉，我不能保证之后会比这次容易。但我还是要说，两条路你都可以走，这是你的选择。”  
Maedhros点了点头，他看着Fingon说：“谢谢。”然后露出一个微笑。  
Fingon盯着他，他的心渴望着那条绿草更多的路，草上长着小白花。左边的路他看起来很糟，狭窄而坚硬，而且很快就消失在了黑暗中。“你一定要这样吗？”他说。  
“我想是的，”Maedhros说，“对不起，回家吧，Fingon！回家吧，把我的问候带给他们。”  
Fingon渴求地望着绿草更多的路，然后他抬起头望着巫师说：“他不能带一个朋友和他一起走吗？”他问。  
“带？不，不能带，他什么也不能带。”巫师眯着眼睛看他，他的眼睛很亮，“可以有朋友和他一起走，如果他这么选的话。但规则是一样的，你也不能回头，Fingon，那条路对你来说会很艰难。”  
“我不害怕，”Fingon说，他反正也没什么要带的。他有些遗憾地在路边的草地上放下竖琴，然后他望着手中的星瓶说，“把这个放在泥地里太浪费了，”他说，“里面有Eärendil之光，它曾经两次成为珍贵的礼物。如果我把它给你，你能把它送给需要的人吗？”  
“我会的。”巫师严肃地说，从他手里接过星瓶。  
“Fingon！”Maedhros叫道。  
Fingon对他微笑着，现在他已经把所有东西放下，暗一些的那条路看起来也没令人生畏，虽然他依然为那条花草丛生的路感到可惜。“我们可以走了吗？”他问。  
“不，”Maedhros说，“你该回家了。”  
“然后把你一个人留在黑暗里走吗？不可能！”  
Maedhros看起来很难受：“Fingon，我不想把你拉到这条路上来。”  
“你没有把我拉到任何地方，”Fingon说，“我从来都不必来找你，是我自己愿意。如果我现在离开你，那我也太胆小了！”  
“你必须回家。”  
“当然——只要你和我一起。”  
“那里没有我的位置。”Maedhros说。  
Fingon皱着眉头说：“别说胡话了！”  
“我不觉得你能说服他，Maedhros。”巫师说，“他看过你最肮脏的样子了，你知道的。如果他要抛弃你，他早就抛弃你了。”  
“告诉他他不能这么做。”Maedhros说。  
“我？”巫师说，“不，我不能告诉他什么，这是规定。逼迫别人做违背本心的事只会伤害他们，邪恶也不会因为命令变成纯善，何况这根本不是什么坏事。没什么比好朋友更珍贵了，别抱怨你们之间的友谊。看来要么是他跟你走，要么是你跟他走。是的，我事实上很赞同他的观点，无论你们最后选择哪条路，并肩而走总是更好！”  
“那到底是哪条路？”Maedhros问。  
“我也不能告诉你这个。”  
“你什么建议都没有吗？”Fingon问。  
巫师挑了挑眉毛：“我能给你们很多建议，但我不能替你们选择。那就这么说吧，暗一些的路对Maedhros更好走，对你更难，反之也是如此。但没有哪条路总体来说更难走，也没有哪条路总体来说更容易。虽然选择权在你们，你们可以自由选择，但绿色的那条是你们注定要走的——如果你们明白这是什么意思的话！”  
Fingon和Maedhros对视着。  
“走暗的那条路，”Fingon说，“你受的苦已经够多了。”  
“那我就太自私了，”Maedhros说，“你为我在黑暗中走过了太远的路，如果我没做出那么多糟糕的选择的话，你根本不需要面对那些东西。”  
Fingon翻了个白眼：“这有什么关系？我说要走暗的那条路，为了你。”  
“不，”Maedhros说，“你会讨厌它的，我觉得我最好勇敢一次。”他看着巫师，“对吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”巫师说。  
“这个回答一点都没有用。”  
“准确的说，我就没什么用，我从来不回答别人能自己回答出来的问题，对吧？你应该知道的，如果你不知道，你该试一试！”  
“没错，”Maedhros说，“至少我想是这样。”他走上前拉住Fingon的手，他们站在绿色的那条路边。Fingon看着他的竖琴，发现草已经长高，把它拆散了。他不觉得他会取回竖琴，甚至都不想向巫师要回星瓶了。星瓶是别人送的，现在把它再次送出吧。让需要它的人获得它。  
巫师坐回草丛里，叼着霍比特烟管。他似乎做好了在那里坐很久的准备。Fingon和Maedhros低头看着长满青草的路。  
“我很害怕。”Maedhros说。  
“不会太糟的，”Fingon说，“大家会很高兴再见到你。”  
“真的吗。”  
“好吧，一部分，”Fingon承认道，但他捏了捏Maedhros的手，“我们回家。”  
Maedhros深吸了一口气：“我们回家。”  
\---  
在那条路上走了不到一百米远，路就变成低低的草场。Fingon望着前方的两道大门，一道是Lórien的象牙大门。“我还以为它已经被淹没了！”他说。  
象牙大门旁边有另一道门，颜色更深，它可能也是象牙雕成的，虽然象牙已经老旧褪色，或是动物的角，或是骨头。Lórien的大门十分精致，雕刻精细优雅，但另一道门看起来平淡而阴沉。Fingon有些困惑地看着它们。  
“我们该走哪边？”Maedhros问，他的声音坚定，但Fingon能感觉到他的颤抖。  
Fingon摇着头，他不知道。象牙，他想。象牙？Lórien把他带来这段旅途，警告他要待在灰路上，给了他很不错的礼物。虽然竖琴是Fingon自己的，他把匕首和弓箭都留在了中土，现在他只在记忆中拥有它们了，他之前从没见过那根绳子。Fingon有许多事要感谢梦神，Irmo对他很好，充满忧愁却不过分严厉，还是温柔的Estë的丈夫。  
但Mandos的审判并不能被避免。  
Fingon试图思考。  
然后他说了一句：“哦！”  
“怎么了？”Maedhros问。  
Fingon对他微笑着说。“你是对的，”他说，“没有回去的路了。每次我想让什么事重来，都会出问题。是那道暗色的门。”  
“你确定吗？”Maedhros说。  
“我确定！”他拉着Maedhros一起走，这道门令人生畏，但不是因为邪恶，而是因为它的宏伟。“准备好了吗？”Finogon问。  
“没有！”Maedhros说。  
Fingon大笑着，拉着他向前走去。他们离门越来越近的时候，他听到水流的声音。在最后一刻，他拉着Maedhros的手，一起跨过这道门的时候，他忽然很想回头看看，看看巫师是否正拿着星瓶在那里等待。但他觉得还是最好不要回头了。


	9. Chapter 9

Fingon醒了，然后立刻把眼睛紧紧闭上，因为照着他的光太亮了。他全身僵硬，腿上似乎放着什么重物。睡得不好，醒得也不好，他想，还做了个最奇怪的梦！  
然后他想起了暗色的门。  
他的眼睛猛地睁开，他正躺在Estë位于Lórellin的小岛的林地里的草上。照着他的光来自太阳，阳光透过头顶上绿叶间的空隙，已经变得暗淡许多了，偶尔有一两束光照亮空气中飞舞的花粉，但对于Fingon来说，他已经习惯世界之外的黑暗，太阳就像他见过最明亮的物体一样。有太阳多好啊！  
Maedhros的头枕在Fingon的膝上，他看起来和Fingon在门的另一边看他的样子一模一样：瘦削、衣服破烂、光着脚、缠在一起的头发中有银丝，旧伤痕透过破了的衣服清晰可见。他身体蜷缩着，脸埋在交叉的臂弯里。Fingon把手放在他的肩上，感到他在自己手下颤抖。Maedhros醒了，但是没动。Fingon想着：别又来一遍啊！“Maedhros！”他说，还打算继续说下去，但忽然有敬畏从他心底升起。他知道有大能者到来，顿时不说话了 。  
从空气和斑驳的日光中，有一个发着光的身影闪现。疗愈者Estë站在灰色衣服的两人面前：她最近已经很少出现了。“你醒了！”她欣喜地说，但当她看到Fingon身边是谁时，她的话音戛然而止。Fingon看到了从来没人看过的一幕：一位女Valar，睁大眼睛，震惊地用手捂住嘴。  
但Maedhros依然在颤抖，不愿起来，Fingon能感觉到他有多害怕。Fingon默默地抬起头看着Estë，安抚着Maedhros的手上加大了力道。他知道的，总会有一场审判，总会有的。但是难道是现在？在这儿？  
“真勇敢！”Estë终于说道，她微笑着，“这非常不可思议，你现在要把他藏着不让我看吗？不必，忍受过痛苦的灵魂不必害怕我——虽然他们中许多都怕。”她在草地上跪下。“Maedhros，”她说，“抬起头吧！不会像你想象中的那么疼的。抬起头，Fëanor之子，现在是清晨了！”  
Fingon想着太阳对自己来说已经太亮，对在黑暗中待的时间更长的Maedhros来说，又是多么不可忍受？虽然Estë又温柔地叫了他一声，但Maedhros依然把脸埋着。Estë望着Fingon。“劝劝他！”她说。  
她是大能者中更温和的一位，她的命令也不像更严厉的几位一样令人生畏，但这依然是一条命令。当她开口时，Fingon感到空气、阳光和树丛也在用她温柔的声音说这话，他们说这世界是好的，只要有时间、有机会，还会更好。  
“Maedhros，”他柔声说，“她说得对，抬头吧！想想星瓶——也不像你想象中的那么糟。”他摇了摇Maedhros消瘦的肩，“抬头！你想永远躺在这儿吗？你再拖，事情也不会变得更简单，而且我的腿还想自由活动。抬头！”  
Maedhros全身战栗着，但Fingon摸到了他的手，轻轻地把正他正捂着脸的手从脸上移开，紧紧地握住。Maedhros终于抬起了头。  
他的反应和Fingon一模一样，立刻闭上了眼睛。然后他叫了一声，“啊！”又一次睁开眼睛。他猛地眨了好几下眼，用残缺的右臂揉了揉眼睛，然后紧盯着他。“好亮！”他望着四周的树木，绿色的光影，阳光从树叶中漏下。“不疼，”他说着，咽了咽口水，“太美了。”  
“谢谢，”Estë说，“我们尽力了！”  
Maedhros望着她，脸色苍白，Fingon捏了捏他的手。“谢谢，”Maedhros小声挤出一句，Fingon觉得他不止是在说树丛。  
Estë严肃地偏了偏头，把闪着光的手放在Maedhros的额头上，他身上的脏污似乎并没有让她觉得不适——事实上他是这一片绿岛上唯一不美的事物。她什么也没说，神情郑重。Maedhros闭上了眼睛，Fingon想知道Maedhros听到了什么，但不觉得自己会知道了。  
“好了！”Estë终于说道，站起身来，掸了掸粘上了草的裙子，就好像她只是个普通的女精灵，“现在已经好多了，虽然这需要时间和努力。而且是你的努力，多过我的！”  
“谢谢，”Maedhros又说了一句，Fingon也轻声道了谢。他和Maedhros对望着，Fingon看见了什么，他的心中充满喜悦。Maedhros的眼中已经没有阴影了，也不再有旧日红色的火焰。他的眼睛就像中土的辛达或是西尔凡精灵一样，或许不像目睹过双树光芒的精灵那么明亮，但比之前好了很多。他们就这样凝望着对方，直到Maedhros挑了挑眉毛，对他露出一个笑容，Fingon也笑了。  
然后他抬起头瞥了一眼Estë，她点了点头，仿佛已经洞悉一切。  
“我不觉得Lórellin还适合你们，”她说，“你们两个都是！”  
“我明白。”Fingon说，他站起身，向Maedhros伸出一只手，扶着他站起来。  
Maedhros站起身后摇晃了一下，没有放开Fingon的手，但他也没有跌倒，虽然Fingon担心他会倒下。“我们去哪里？”他说。  
“Eressëa岛。”Fingon说，然后他停下了，记起从Lórien到岸边有多远，他们还要从Teleri精灵那里借一艘船去Eressëa岛，那段尴尬的对话已经够令人心烦意乱了！就好像这还不够糟一样，不时有好奇的精灵路过。Lórien的花园虽然安静，却从来不是空空荡荡的，附近则更加繁忙。Maedhros就要这样——光着脚，衣衫褴褛地出现在那些探寻的眼睛之前，走过这条路吗？这比Fingon跪在Olwë脚边忏悔难多了！  
“不要！”Maedhros用微弱的声音说。  
但当他望着Fingon时，旧日的顽固又回来了。他站直身体，神情坚定。  
“我必须这么做。”他说。  
“我们可以等一会儿！”Fingon说，恳求地望了Estë一眼，“不行吗？”  
Estë挑了挑眉毛，一言不发。Fingon知道他们等一会儿，也并不会比现在容易，甚至可能更麻烦。  
“我说了我要勇敢，”Maedhros苦笑着说，“但我没意思到要这么直接就开始。但这不会变得更容易的，Fingon，你至少会陪着我吧？”  
“当然！”Fingon说。  
“那我们走吧。”  
他们向Estë鞠了一躬，Estë举起手向他们告别。他们手牵着手，走向树丛间的空隙，当Fingon看见远处白色的拱桥时，Estë在他们身后叫道，“等等！”  
Fingon和Maedhros停下脚步，转过身。疗愈者站在树下微笑着，微笑渐渐变成轻轻的笑声，就像淙淙的流水。“很好！”她说，“为什么不呢？小心我的树！”  
Maedhros困惑地望了Fingon一眼，Fingon摇了摇头，和他一样困惑。  
他们忽然听见头顶上传来快活的叫声，和当年Fingon绝望时带给他希望的巨鹰叫声一模一样。然后是翅膀拍打的声音，不一会儿，一只巨鹰拍打着翅膀从树冠上冲下，带下了许多绿叶。  
“我说了小心我的树！” Estë说。  
巨鹰收起翅膀，看起来有些怯生生的。然后它偏过头，金光闪耀的眼睛盯住了Fingon，然后又看向Maedhros，什么也没说，但他们该怎么办已经很明显了。  
他们一起爬到巨鹰宽阔的背上，不像Thorondor的背那么宽，但比普通的鸟已经大了许多倍。就像上一次一样，Fingon让Maedhros坐在他前面，那样Fingon可以抱住他。“我这次没那么容易掉下去了！”Maedhros回过头对他说。  
“纵容我一下吧！”Fingon说。  
巨鹰叫了一声，向空中飞去。它的翅膀张开，但这次没碰掉树叶。它在Lórien上空盘旋着上升，然后向着东方飞去，冷风把Fingon的头发向后吹起。  
能在阳光之下被巨鹰载着、双手环在Maedhros的腰上让Fingon感到幸福。如果他能够闭上眼睛，把头靠在Maedhros肩上，好吧，Maedhros已经知道他感觉如何了，而巨鹰不会告诉任何人的。  
\---  
鹰带着他们飞过陆地和海洋，把他们放在Eressëa岛东岸的一座小山上。Fingon很感激，他差点以为他们要被带到Manwë的王座前，Fingon会被要求立刻解释自己的行为，从Maedhros的表情看来，他也是这样想的。但巨鹰只是一言不发地把他们留在那里，离开了。很快，巨鹰的身影就在天空中变成了一个小黑点。  
Fingon环顾着四周，稍微有些困惑。他的视线里空无一人，过了一会儿才意识到身在何方。但他看见了精灵们种植的防风的冷杉，现在已经长得高大强壮，还有通向海岸的白石小径，和花园大门。碧绿的山下有一个花园，被照料得很好。风信子在开花，黄水仙含苞待放，四周是四季常青的绿草，有几棵树苗正在长大。花园的尽头有长椅，坐在上面正好能看见黄昏时的日落。山脚下是一片蔬菜园，作物整齐地排列着，完全是讲求实际的霍比特人风格：霍比特人觉得要把土豆、胡萝卜、黄豆、豌豆和生菜种在想要时就能最快地摘到的地方，所以他们的菜园总是种得整整齐齐，就在厨房的门外。  
这是Sam的花园，好吧，是Sam和Frodo的，但Fingon猜绝大部分是Sam的。Fingon和Maedhros站在小山顶上，霍比特洞就在他们脚下。这不是Fingon觉得他们会来的地方，但他因来到这里而微笑着。这是个家一样的地方！  
“走吧，”他对Maedhros说，“你必须去见见半身人。要是没有他们的建议，我可能永远不会来找你。”  
“好吧，”Maedhros说，“但我依然难以想象有什么人会希望我这样的客人出现在他们的家里。”  
“他们不会在意的，”Fingon说，“来吧！”  
他们一起走下山，发现圆形的前门是开着的。Fingon敲了敲门，但是没人回答他。“这味道是什么？”Maedhros问。  
Fingon深深地吸了一口气：“培根！”  
他又敲了一次门，但他已经不期待有人应答了。霍比特人在饭点很难被打扰。“我们最好等一下。”Maedhros说。  
“门是开的！”Fingon说，“我保证他们不会在意。”  
“他们会在意的！”  
“你没见过他们，他们非常友好。”而且Fingon提到培根的时候，他听见Maedhros的肚子叫了，这香味让他也饿了起来。他不得不低下头走进去，但Finrod和Turgon设计的天花板够高，足够接纳精灵们来访。Maedhros错误估计了门框的高度，碰到了头：“啊！”但当他进屋后，就能站直了。毕竟Turgon比他还高。  
“这边走！”Fingon说，他提高了声音叫道。“Frodo？”“Sam？”  
依然没人回答，Fingon领着Maedhros穿过大厅，从门口向温馨的厨房望去。  
然后他看到了一幅欢乐的景象：桌上是夏尔风格的美食，一个白头发、微红脸颊的老霍比特人坐在早饭桌前，另一个银色头发的正站在那里泡茶。水壶里开水发出的声音太大，Frodo和Sam都没听见他们进来。Fingon在门口礼貌地敲了敲。“你们好！”他用通用语说道，声音盖过了水壶的歌声，“我们很抱歉打扰了你们的早饭，但我们可以进来吗？”  
Sam和Frodo都抬起了头，Sam惊叫了一声，Frodo差点把装着开水的水壶掉到地上，这大概是件坏事，但他及时抓住了水壶，把它挂回火炉上。然后他高兴地转向Fingon。“见到你真是太好了！”他说，“我们还以为——那——我的天哪。”他正好看到了Fingon身后紧张地四处张望的Maedhros，他睁大了眼睛，立刻就开始用昆雅语说话，因为Maedhros并不了解其他精灵们在之后几纪里渐渐熟悉的奇怪语言，一句通用语都不会说。“欢迎！”Frodo用地道的口音说道，“欢迎，欢迎，你们当然要进来！这是第二顿早饭，剩下的还很多呢。我去泡茶。”  
Sam也站了起来，虽然他起身的速度慢了许多。“天哪，你找到他了！”他用通用语说道，大大的笑容出现在他明亮的眼睛里。  
“能为我们介绍一下吗？”Frodo问。  
Fingon拉着Maedhros走近了些。“这是持戒人Frodo和勇敢的Samwise，两位来自夏尔的霍比特人。”他说，“第三纪的大英雄们！这是我的堂兄，我最好的朋友Maedhros。”  
他正打算用通用语为Sam重复一遍，但Sam用很标准的昆雅语说道：“为您效劳！”低下头半鞠了个躬，很显然以他的年龄已经无法完全弯下身了。  
“为您效劳！”Frodo也说。  
“为您和您的家人效劳！”Maedhros说，所以他一定是从Fingon讲的Turgon和霍比特洞的故事里了解了霍比特人的习俗。他正惊讶地望着两个半身人，似乎当Fingon在裂口旁说起家乡的时候，虽然讲了魔戒之战，但并没有提到霍比特人到底有多高。当Frodo转过身泡茶，Sam去拿两个新碗时，Maedhros轻声对他说：“Fingon，他们好矮啊！”  
“我知道，但他们是个好心肠的民族。”Fingon也轻声答道。Sam让他们来到小桌前，他们弯下身体，正好能坐下。Frodo把冒着热气的茶放在他们面前。Fingon把手放在杯子上，享受着这温暖。  
Frodo微笑着，智慧而苍老的双眼里藏着谨慎和惊讶：Fingon觉得他听到了他们刚才的低语。“我想现在离你上一次吃饭已经过去很久了。”他说，“恐怕最好还是别吃培根了！别一下子让你的胃负担太重，还记得我们那时候吗，Sam？”  
“大步游侠在庆典上给我们张罗了那么多好吃的，但我几乎一口也吃不下！”Sam遗憾地说，“尝一尝——”他做了个手势。  
“粥。”Frodo提醒他。  
“粥！”Sam重复道。  
“你学了不少我们的语言！”Fingon说。Maedhros安静地坐在他旁边，手放在杯子上。他坐的离Fingon足够近，Fingon能感觉到他身上的温暖。  
Sam看起来有些尴尬。“呃，还好吧，”他说，“我有些时间就学！我现在已经懂一些了：你知道的，主要是阅读。但还有许多我不知道的词，故事里也没提到，你从来没听过Beren和Lúthien喝粥，虽然我估计他们不时也喝的。我知道我发音都不对，Frodo一直在努力教我，连Finrod也来帮我。但我只是个老霍比特人，而且我承认我这辈子绝大部分时候都听不出什么区别。”  
Maedhros听他说“我这辈子”的时候不由得笑了。Sam确实有很重的夏尔口音，但Fingon发现自己并不在意：他的话完全能够理解，听起来甚至有些好听。然后他皱了皱眉：“有些时间？”他问，“过了多长时间了？”  
说这话时，他想起花园里春天的花朵，当他穿过象牙大门时是九月。他至少在黑暗里走了六个月。  
“已经七年多了，”Frodo平静地说，“离我们上次看见你。”  
Maedhros猛地抬起头，他的脸上已经没有笑容了。Fingon紧盯着Frodo。  
“那天晚上，你来我们这里问起那条路，我们说我们什么也不知道，我把星瓶给了你。我后来时常在想自己做得对不对！你的弟弟们第二天在那边的树下找到你，沉睡着却又不是沉睡，谁也不知道你的灵魂去了哪里，Mandos说他也不清楚。”  
“Irmo知道的！”Fingon说。  
Frodo表情严肃：“那他什么也没说。”  
七年了！对于精灵来说，这并不是多长时间，但也不是一眨眼。这足够带来悲伤了，而Fingon在旅途中把悲伤抛在身后。当他想起弟弟找到不省人事的他，把他带到Estë那里，发现他们在这个世界无计可施时，他觉得心中一阵抽痛。虽然七年对精灵们不长，但对半身人来说已经足够长了。Sam脸上的皱纹更多，移动速度更慢，站起身和坐下都不容易了。他的座椅旁有一根木拐杖，虽然他去拿碗时没有扶拐杖，他骨节突出的手不时抓紧把手。银发的Frodo显然是他们中更强壮的那个，但他比之前更透明了。Fingon想起生机勃勃的花园，七年后长得更高大的冷杉。七年，不，不是一眨眼了。  
Maedhros靠在他身上。过了一会儿，他的手覆在了Fingon搭在桌上的手上。  
“好吧！”Sam说，“所以是过了一段时间了，没错。但你现在在这儿，这才是最重要的事。在茶凉之前把它喝了吧，我给你们盛一点粥。Frodo会为你们准备洗澡的东西，如果你不介意我说的话，你们都需要洗个澡了！”  
这样说Maedhros需要洗澡已经是个很礼貌的说法了，因为Fingon从虚空里出来时和进去时没太大差别。Maedhros看起来有些伤心，但他说道：“那我会很感激你们的！”  
“我也是。”Fingon说，热水对他来说很有吸引力。  
Frodo大笑起来：“而且你们还没看过浴室呢！”  
\---  
他们喝完了茶。Fingon喝了大半碗粥，虽然他的胃最后开始抗议，而Maedhros连他一半的量都没吃完。“好了！”Sam终于说道，“我们去浴室吧！”  
他用手扶着桌子，慢慢地站起来。当他步伐不稳的时候，Maedhros立刻冲上去扶了他。“谢谢你！”Sam拿起拐杖说，“我的老骨头在这些潮湿的春天早晨还好，但到了夏天就糟了。”  
他把他们引向浴室，两个装满水的浴缸正等着他们。当Fingon看见浴室里的陈设后，他靠在墙上，笑得肚子都痛了。Frodo看起来很高兴，而Maedhros一头雾水。整个房间显然是Turgon的设计，装修得和Gondolin一模一样，热水和冷水由可以旋转的水龙头控制。在两个浴缸之间，有一个很小、非常奇怪的大理石基座，是一座小喷泉正欢快地喷水，下面还有打磨光滑的蓝宝石。  
“我就知道！”看着Fingon捧腹大笑，Frodo无奈地说。  
“这东西到底有什么用？”Maedhros说。  
“什么用也没有！”Frodo说。  
“我弟弟，”Fingon正在擦眼泪，“我弟弟还觉得他自己很好玩。”  
“哦，那个啊！”Sam从他们身后走进了浴室，“我经常忘记还有那东西在了。”  
然后Fingon和Maedhros脱下衣服开始洗澡，在热水里泡了很长时间。他们听见霍比特人在家里用他们自己的语言唱一首洗澡歌，在Maedhros探寻的目光下，Fingon试图把歌词翻译出来。他觉得自己做得不错，至少Maedhros在听到和喷泉有关的部分时笑了。  
他们都洗干净了，手指被泡得发皱时，Maedhros依然在试图把缠在一起的头发解开。Frodo拿着一堆衣服来了。“有时我们的客人会把东西丢在这里，我觉得你穿着会合身的！”他说，然后他看见了Maedhros正面临的问题，皱了皱眉：“我该拿个梳子来吗？”  
Sam从Frodo旁边探出头，啧啧了两声说：“梳子没用的，”他说，“最好拿剪刀来。”  
当Frodo从厨房里拿来剪刀时，Sam向他们解释说他自己的女儿Elanor曾在Bywater附近的泥地里和Cotton家的表亲一起玩，头发缠得几乎和Maedhros一样乱。“她所有漂亮的金色卷发都被剪掉了！”他说，“Rosie差点就哭了，虽然一部分是因为Elanor哭得太响。之后她像被剪了毛的羊一样过了一个夏天，可怜的孩子。但只是头发而已，会长回来的！Frodo把剪刀拿来了，我来剪！”  
他穿过湿了的地面，走过去剪Maedhros的头发。剪刀咔嚓咔嚓地响着，黯淡的红发和灰发一缕一缕地落在地上。Fingon看着头发被剪下，心有些沉重。Sam知道自己在做什么，因为霍比特男人习惯剪短发，他也经常剪自己儿子们的头发。他剪得很好，但当他剪完时，Maedhros已经没剩下多少头发了。  
“现在去洗洗！”Sam令人振奋地说，“看看是不是感觉好多了！”  
Maedhros把头伸到温暖的水下，然后把头探出来，用手摸了一把。“没错！”他承认道，虽然他的表情相当奇怪，他抬头看着Sam，“谢谢——不，等等——非常感谢！”  
“不用谢，伙计！”Sam说。Frodo和Fingon的视线相遇，他们相视一笑。  
然后霍比特人出去了，Fingon和Maedhros从浴缸里出来，穿上Frodo为他们找的衣服。Fingon觉得他认出了Maedhros身上的袍子，看起来很像是Turgon的。Maedhros把腰带松松地系上，做了个鬼脸，用手又一次抚过已经基本干了的短发。“感觉太奇怪了！”他说。  
看起来也很奇怪。即使穿上了衣服，短发让Maedhros看起来就像被剪了毛一样。Fingon看着Maedhros低头望向Sam为他剪掉的头发，苦笑了一下。然后Maedhros抬起头，迎上Fingon的目光。“灰头发多吗？”他装作漫不经心地问。  
已经不像以前那么多了。“只有鬓角，”Fingon说，“看起来不难看，其实我挺喜欢的。”  
“真的？”  
“真的！”Fingon说，他把自己的腰带系好，衣服对他来说只是略微有点大，然后走到Maedhros旁边，“你感觉怎样？”  
“好多了，好太多了。虽然我觉得要是我现在躺下，恐怕能睡一个星期。我太累了。”Maedhros微笑着说，“这比我之前很长时间的那种疲倦要好。”  
“我也想休息。”Fingon说，“就好像我七年里都没有睡觉了一样。但我必须先找到我的弟弟们，还有我的母亲，告诉他们我一切都好。”  
“我的母亲！”Maedhros低声说，他用力咽着口水，“还有我的祖父！你们所有——整个家庭。还有——”  
他看起来又有些害怕了。“别同时担心所有的事！”Fingon说，“没用的，你一次只能做一件事。先休息吧。”  
“还有审判，”Maedhros说，“我知道总会有一场审判的。”  
“是的，但不是现在。别忘了，是巨鹰把我们带到这里来的！”  
“他们很好，”Maedhros说，他的嘴角微微勾起，“他们很好！我怎么会忘记他们是那样善良？我怎么会忘记？”  
Fingon想起了蜘蛛女王。Maedhros有许多伤疤，并不只是肉体上的。他什么也没说，只是张开了双臂。Maedhros大笑着，声音像是抽泣一样，猛地抱住了他。“会好起来的，”Fingon说，虽然他自己不那么确定，但他这么希望着，“最糟糕的已经过去了。一切都会好起来的。”  
他们终于分开了，Fingon坐在门边低矮的长椅上，把金丝编回湿发里。Maedhros微笑地看着他。“我好久没看你这么做过了。”他说。  
然后他们出门去找霍比特人了，Fingon打算向他们借一件卧室。他确信他们有合适的客房，因为他们经常有客人，Frodo和Sam也会同意下一件重要的事是让Maedhros睡一会儿。然后或许Fingon会去找他的家人：虽然他现在并不太想离开Maedhros。或许Frodo和Sam知道某种送信的办法。  
左边的走廊上有说话声传来。Maedhros的头撞上了吊灯，又“啊”地叫了一声。Fingon偷笑了一声，握住他的手和他一起走。左边和右边都有许多走廊——霍比特人似乎在过去的七年中再一次扩大了住所，Fingon不记得挖过这些，但他能看见前方有阳光。在走廊的尽头，他们走进朝向东方的房间，Frodo和Sam正坐在舒服的靠椅上。Fingon问：“Frodo，我们能不能——”  
他的话音停住了，霍比特人有客人。  
Turgon站起来的速度太快，他坐着的椅子哗啦一声差点倒掉。Finrod静默而震惊地瞪着他。  
“——就是这样，”Frodo低声把他之前在说的事情说完，“好吧——我想这里不需要介绍了！”  
Turgon低低地惊叫了一声。Fingon张开嘴，但在他的弟弟大步走来，紧紧地抱住他之前，他没能来得及说出任何一个字。Fingon咧开嘴笑着，回抱了Fingon。他忽然想起Elros。当Turgon向后退了一步，把手放在Fingon肩上望着他的时候，Fingon意识到他们的确和他所想的一样相像。  
然后Turgon看见了正尴尬地站在门廊里的Maedhros，他的表情变得非常复杂。  
明亮的房间里一片寂静。  
Finrod站起身，向前走来。他上下打量着Maedhros，Maedhros在这平静的目光下有些畏缩。Finrod伸出手，用两只手握住Maedhros那只没有反抗的手。“堂兄，”他说，“离世界之初，我们在Celon和Gelion一起打猎的时候已经过去太久了。”  
“的确太久了。”过了一会儿，Maedhros说，低头看着他们交握的手。  
Finrod笑了：“这么久之前的事了，Maedhros。让我看看你的脸。”Maedhros有些惊恐地抬起头，Finrod的笑容更大了。“很高兴见到你！”他说着，给了Maedhros一个拥抱。  
Fingon能看见Finrod拥抱他时Maedhros脸上震惊的表情。他缓慢地回抱住他，一开始还有些尴尬，但他们的堂弟没有放开他。当Maedhros高瘦的身体放松下来之后，Finrod才向后退了一步，又一次笑着打量他，亲吻了他的双颊。最后他转向Fingon，留下身后一脸震惊的Maedhros站在那里一动不动。“又是你，英勇的Fingon！”Finrod说，“你一定有个故事要说，我已经很久没听到新的故事了。你怎么找到那条路的？”  
“我——”Fingon开口说道，但他没有继续。Turgon依然盯着Maedhros，说不出是什么表情。Maedhros咬了咬嘴唇，迎上Turgon的目光，眼睛没有转开。Turgon复杂的表情变成了默默的皱眉。  
他忽然从Fingon身边走过，Fingon没能拦住他。“喂！”Sam叫道，Frodo站起身，不满地惊叫了一声，Finrod神色担忧。但Maedhros平静地等待着，Turgon扬起手，打了Maedhros一个耳光。  
Maedhros的头被打得偏了过去。Turgon力气很大，他动了动下巴，脸上渐渐出现一个红手印。“这比我想象的要好多了。”他低声说。  
“这个耳光，”Turgon说，“是为了我的孙子，为了我孙子的妻子，和她所有的家人。”然后他把双手搭在Maedhros肩上，用力地摇动着他。“这是为了你太骄傲，不肯继续活下去；太顽固，不肯响应Mandos的召唤，迫使我的哥哥去虚空找你！既然没人能让他不再爱你，那我想为了我自己和我的母亲，事实上是为了整个家族说一句，希望你之后不要再惹麻烦了。”  
“我是打算这么做的！”Maedhros说。  
“你最好别只是打算这么做！”Turgon摇摇头，依然皱着眉头。但他的嘴角微微扬起，转身朝向Fingon。“你当然去了，”他说，“你当然去了，我让你不要去，但你当然去了。”  
“抱歉。”Fingon说，Turgon挑了挑眉毛，“抱歉，我让你们伤心了。”Fingon自我纠正了，“我为自己带来忧虑和悲伤道歉，而不是为了我去找他！你不需要告诉我该怎么做。我是你哥，你知道的，我不怎么听从你的建议。”  
“我知道，但我还是希望。”Turgon说，他又一次望着Maedhros说，“我说真的！别再惹麻烦了！”  
“好。”Maedhros说，眼神和表情里是旧日的坚持。Turgon朝他点了点头。  
“怎么了，Turgon。”Finrod有些惊讶地说，“你表达情绪的方式就像人类一样。”  
“我们中有一个精灵有个人类女婿，那个精灵又不是你！”Turgon高傲地说，他看着Maedhros，轻笑着说，“还有，这算不了什么。Tuor会一拳把你打倒，这是迟早的事！”  
“这还及不上我所应得的万分之一。”Maedhros说。  
“你应得什么和我无关，”Turgon说，“你或许还会为此高兴。欢迎回家，堂兄！”  
此后，明亮的房间里紧张的气氛似乎消弭了。他们在房间里坐下，Frodo给他们倒了茶。Finrod又一次请求Fingon讲讲一路上的故事，Sam也附和着。Fingon犹豫地看着Maedhros，但Maedhros说：“你讲吧。”  
“我走了一条很黑暗的路。”Fingon说。  
“我知道，”Maedhros说，“我曾在那里！”  
Fingon想起Valinor快乐的少年，对蜘蛛的所知比自己想象得更多；想起在Himring谈起伤疤的Maedhros。他知道Maedhros的灵魂一直被囚禁在蜘蛛女王的网中，但虚空不像真实的世界，很多事情都可能同时发生。  
他讲了他的故事，讲这个故事花了很长时间。他不停地被打断，Finrod想知道那个不时对Fingon提问的声音是谁，虽然Fingon并不知道；Turgon想了解Elros，而Frodo和Sam对什么都感兴趣。Maedhros低头看着茶杯，几乎不说话。当Fingon说到洪水从无底的深渊中泛起时，他补了一两句。“如果我们那时被冲走，”他说，“我不觉得我会很在意。”  
Fingon想了想。“我也是，”他赞同道，“但我觉得我们就不会在这里了。”  
Fingon终于讲到故事结尾处的那道黑门。他跳过了三岔路口的那段争论，就好像这一段不太适合说。“然后我们在Lórellin醒来，”他说，“巨鹰把我们带到了这里，于是我们现在就在这儿了。”  
晨光照耀的房间里一片寂静，东边窗户里透进来的光渐渐没那么明亮，午饭时间快到了。  
终于，Sam深吸了一口气。  
“闻所未闻！”他说。  
\---  
闻所未闻似乎是西方绝大部分精灵们的反应，在Fingon和Maedhros与霍比特人待在一起的几个月中，有许多精灵来霍比特洞看他们时也是这么说的。“他们就像夏尔人一样八卦！”Sam说，但他并不因此感到困扰。只有一次，他回到家时看到一群吵闹的客人，他摇着满头白发的脑袋，阴沉地说：“就像Sackville-Bagginses一样！”他显而易见的不满让Frodo大笑起来。  
霍比特人很擅长劝走他们不欢迎的客人。Fingon从没见过比Frodo装作体弱多病，不能给客人泡茶更有效的办法了。Sam坚定而礼貌的“再见！”总体来说也很成功：当这两种方法不奏效时，他的开场白往往是感谢他不欢迎的客人们来帮他除草，毕竟他年纪太大，不能亲手照料花园了。这不仅防止Maedhros立刻与好奇的熟人们见面，也帮Sam获得了几个有用的菜农：因为精灵们认为好好照顾花园非常重要。Fingon自己也经常去菜园里帮忙，Frodo笑着说：“Sam是个暴君！”他说着，“我只是感激他终于放过我了！你们想住多久就住多久，不止是为了照顾花园。我们很高兴能有你们这样的房客，我保证，对付八卦的邻居是霍比特人小时候就学会的技能了。我们因此而快乐。”  
也有一些霍比特人不会阻止的房客。Fingon和Maedhros从虚空中回来的第二天，第一颗星星升起，Eärendil出现在西方的夜空中时，两位身材修长、举止庄重、眼神闪亮的女精灵手挽着手，沿着海边的小路走来。  
Fingon正站在山坡上，听着风与水的声音，看繁星升起，Maedhros安静地坐在他身边的草地上。Maedhros绝大多数时候都在睡觉，在霍比特人的餐桌边一起吃饭，他第一次看起来不那么憔悴。Fingon的余光瞥到那两位精灵，转过身朝她们微笑着。他的母亲Anairë看见了他，她停下脚步，向他举起手。Fingon冲下山，紧紧地握住了她的手。她哭了，却又笑着看向他，就像他从Olwë那里求得宽恕后，第一次回到Túna山丘上的Tirion时一样。Fingon也一边流泪一边笑着，七年了！没错，七年足够长，足够带来悲伤了。“对不起，”他对她说，“对不起！”  
“我只为你回家而高兴。” Anairë说。  
然后她沉默着，望着和她一起走过海边小路的同伴。  
Maedhros没有从山上冲下来，他慢慢地走着。他的母亲Nerdanel望着他走来，表情如石刻般一动不动。Fingon一直觉得她和她丈夫一样令人恐惧。但Anairë一边看着这一切，一边微笑着，紧紧地抓着Fingon的胳膊：Fingon知道他的母亲和伯母由于共同的悲哀，早已在过去的年岁里有了深厚的友谊。  
Maedhros终于走近了，他站在母亲面前，表情也很凝重。当Nerdanel注意到他的消瘦、灰发和伤疤时，Maedhros的表情看起来有些游移不定。他们长得很像，修长、高傲、红铜色的头发，但儿子看起来比母亲更苍老。Nerdanel深吸了一口气，开口说道。  
“我的儿子回家了。”她说，她没有笑，但眼神十分明亮。她向他伸出双手。  
Anairë握着Fingon的胳膊，当她的好友拥抱儿子时，她几乎无法抑制住心中的喜悦。Fingon看见了Maedhros脸上的悲凉和喜悦，在他的头埋进母亲的头发里之前。他们拥抱了很久，当他们分开时，Nerdanel的表情没有变化，但眼泪从她脸上止不住地流下。  
“终于——终于！”她用毫不颤抖的声音说。  
那天晚上，他们四个在星空下坐了很久。绝大多数时候，说话的都是Fingon和他的母亲，但有许多话已经不必说出口了。  
\---  
对Maedhros来说，这几乎是最艰难的重聚了，Fingon觉得只会有一个更难。它的到来在两天之后，霍比特人正在准备下午茶，他们打算在花园里野餐。Fingon和Maedhros依照他们的指令，帮忙搬东西。他们正站在花园里，讨论Frodo所说的树下有阳光的地方是哪儿——有三四个地方都可能是！Maedhros忽然把胳膊夹住的毯子掉了下去，Fingon看向他视线的方向，看见有三人从白色的花园大门的方向走来。中间是金发散在脸上，他们微笑着的堂妹Galadriel，她的左边是Olórin Mithrandir，右边是半精灵Elrond。厨房门口Sam高兴地叫道：“天哪，是Gandalf！”  
Maedhros咽了咽口水。“他说会很难的！”但他并没有在看巫师。  
三位访客向他们走来，Gandalf弯下腰捡起野餐篮，Galadriel亲吻了Fingon的脸颊，向他问好。但Elrond正看着Maedhros，Maedhros一言不发。  
“过来！”Elrond终于说，他们一起向海边的小山上走去，Fingon望着Maedhros渐行渐远的背影。  
“我想那是一场私人间的谈话，你总有一天要让他离开你的视线，你知道的！”Gandalf对他说，他把毯子抖开，小心地铺在草地上。然后他顿了一下，对Fingon点了点头，又或许是使了个眼色。“霍比特人现在在哪儿？”他问，向着厨房门口走去，只在路边低垂的黄水仙旁停下脚步，欣赏着Sam的杰作。  
Fingon被留下，和Galadriel在一起。她温柔地笑着，在霍比特人的野餐毯上坐下，就像曾经坐在王座上一样庄严优雅。她示意Fingon坐在他身边，Fingon照做了，风吹起Galadriel的金发，她偏过头看了Fingon一眼，微笑着。  
“我已经听说了你的旅途。”她说，“虽然我更想听你亲口讲述：我的哥哥Finrod虽然是个好诗人，但他并没有亲身经历！但是堂兄，请你先告诉我，你把Galadriel的星瓶怎么样了？因为那是我制作的，我也再做不出比它更精致美丽的作品，所以我很好奇它有怎样的命运。”  
Fingon没在Finrod、Turgon和霍比特人面前提起过它，但他几乎对Galadriel和盘托出了：关于分叉的路和他们的争论。即使他全都说出来，他也不觉得Galadriel会有多么惊讶。但他只是说：“我把它给了那个世界里的Olórin Mithrandir，他说他会把星瓶给需要它的人。但是，”他顿了顿，说，“但是现在我不确定那到底是不是他。”  
直到他说出口，他都没有意识到自己到底想了什么。那是巫师Gandalf，他基本能够确定。但他怎么能去虚空？  
“或许真的是Mithrandir！”Galadriel说，“因为他已经超出了这个世界，时间在那里也失去意义。但是也有可能不是。”她的微笑不断扩大，就好像她马上就会笑出声来。Fingon惊讶地望着她，意识到别人所言不假：Finarfin家族的Galadriel是所有诺多精灵中和Fëanor最相似的。她的灵魂力量非常强，外表的美丽只是内心的映射，眼中有未被中土世界所消磨的光芒。不，那光芒更强了，在无数的黑暗年代中，她比任何圣灵都清楚双树光芒的真正价值：她曾被诱惑，但并未堕落。  
“所以我的星瓶又传给了别人，让它落到最需要它的人手中吧！”她说，“因为这就是我制作它的理由，或许我们的堂兄Maglor能在海边捡到它，或许某位还未出生的人类会把它的光芒带到我们不知晓的黑暗中。Finrod会有很多说法的，我想我会因其中的希望而心满意足。”  
“我也是。”Fingon说，其实他想到了双胞胎。  
Gandalf和两个霍比特人一起从厨房里走了出来，每个人都拿着几盘三明治，他们坐在草地上喝茶。三明治太多了，等Elrond和Maedhros结束谈话，回到他们身边时，都还剩下几个。Elrond十分平静，Maedhros似乎很震惊，但没有不悦。Elrond坐在Fingon和Galadriel之间。“你真的见到我的兄弟了吗？”他问。  
“是的！”Fingon说，“他杀了一条龙。”  
“不需要和我说这部分了，”Elrond告诉他，“他毫无疑问会这么做。”  
\---  
霍比特人把Fingon和Maedhros放在了同一个房间里，Fingon因此很感激。“没什么的！”当Fingon向他们表示感谢时，Sam这么说着。他非常明白为什么Fingon不想让Maedhros离开他的视线太久，Frodo看起来有些惊讶，但他什么也没说。  
Maedhros睡了很久，尤其是一开始。他憔悴的神色很快就消失了，空洞的表情也渐渐褪去。过了一段时间，他吃得更多了，虽然身体依然很瘦。他的头发开始长回去，红铜色和银色夹杂在一起，Fingon越来越喜欢这样的发色了。Fingon担心他们在这里待了太久，但Frodo坚持说没有问题。  
“事实上你们待在这里给我们带来了许多便利，”他说，“你们能帮我们拿东西、搬重物、除草，我们非常感谢你们。你的弟弟和堂弟在你们回来之前几乎每天都来看我们是有原因的，你知道。Sam和我都老了，我们的身体在变差。尤其是Sam，虽然他不承认！我想他年龄比我大，虽然如果你只看年龄的话，我活得更长。但是在Bilbo去世的时候，我的生活就好像停滞了一样，直到Sam西渡而来。我在过去的八年里，比之前的五十年更加真正地活过！但Sam在夏尔生活了很多年，他做了父亲、做了祖父、做了园丁、市长、还有许多其他的事：不是个航海家，你或许已经知道这并非他所喜爱的部分，但他西渡过大海来找我，我可不仅仅是为此开心了！他老了，我们都老了，我还可以多留一段时间，但Sam开始变得越来越疲惫。你们想待多久都可以，只要你们需要。我们很高兴能客居在这里，也很高兴有你们作为访客。当你们离开时，我想我们也该离开了。我们还有另一条路要走。”  
“别这么快！”Fingon想到这里，有些伤心，“这里不是个好地方吗？”  
“啊，这里是世上最好的地方！”Frodo说，“但我们在这里就是客人，真的，永远留下的客人并不好。事实上，这里太好，让凡人有些无法承受了。Bilbo和我要求住在最东边的房子里是有原因的！住在不死的国度就像坐在食物永不会被吃完的餐桌边一样，所有的食物都像霍比特人期待中的一样好，而且永远还有更多，更多，更多，当你觉得自己已经饱了，一口都吃不下的时候，有人拿来了一个李子蛋糕！连最坚定的霍比特人也只能吃下那么多蛋糕，对吧，Sam？”Sam刚走进来，手上拿着拐杖，Fingon走过去扶他坐在椅子上。  
“我从来不教孩子们暴饮暴食！”Sam坐下后说，“到了时间就吃，吃完了说谢谢，这才是夏尔的传统。你们在说什么？”  
“我在说西方就像李子蛋糕。”  
Sam一副震惊的神色。“就是这意思，Frodo。”他说，“我自己也说不出更好的了。好吧，我当然不行了，我在这方面不如你！”  
“好了，Sam，你才是诗人，我不是！”  
“不是诗人，”Sam有些责备地说，“或许只是偶尔讲几个故事吧！”  
Fingon大笑起来，他们是一对欢快的老人，想到他们的离去，Fingon是最伤心的。这样一个家一样的地方变得空空荡荡让他感到十分可惜。但Frodo向Sam解释和他和Fingon的谈话，Sam点点头：“你走得越远，就有越多的收获。”Frodo说，“虽然我还想去看看，或许在我死之前，我还想看看群山。但我想还是待在东边的海岸上，在我离去前先等等你为好。”  
“但你都不知道我是否会来，我亲爱的Frodo！”Sam说。  
“不，”Frodo说，“但我还是期待着。”他转向Fingon说，“是的，想待多久就待多久，我们为你们的存在而高兴。你想什么时候走，就什么时候走，我们也该上路了。事实上，Sam，我知道你会来的。即使这么多年过去，我依然不相信你会让我一人独行。”  
“别离开他！”Sam说着，但他布满皱纹的脸上露出一个笑容，“我活过了我的一生，我的Rosie在我之前去世了。还有，我也想去那些山上看看。”  
他们喋喋不休地说着，计划着旅途，过了一会儿，Frodo站起身给Sam拿了些地图。最后，Fingon默默地离开了房间，留下霍比特人在房间里谈论着Tirion和Valmar，美丽的Lórien和Yavanna的花园：那些Fingon几乎就要开始认为理所当然的地方，但对于霍比特人来说，每一个地方都很奇妙。他有些忧郁地沿着走廊走到他和Maedhros同住的房间里。  
Maedhros又在睡觉了，他这些天里睡得很多，就好像不被打扰的睡眠是这世上最珍贵的事物，他打算在还有机会的时候尽量多睡觉。房间里有两张床，但Fingon在Maedhros的身边躺下，用手搂住他的腰。Maedhros的发梢拂在他的脸上，但Fingon只是和他靠得更近，闭上了眼睛。Maedhros动了一下，有些疑惑地叫了他的名字。  
“没事。”Fingon说。  
“不，”Maedhros翻了个身说，灰发落到了他的眼睛里，Fingon抬起手，把头发撩开。Maedhros严肃地看着他：“怎么了？”  
Fingon沉默了一会儿，然后他向Maedhros解释了霍比特人正计划着的旅行。当Maedhros听懂的时候，他也露出了悲伤的神色，因为他和Fingon一样喜欢他们善良的房东。Fingon经常听他和Frodo聊到深夜。“但这是他们的路！”最后他说，“而且至少他们都不会一个人走。”  
Fingon点点头，过了一会儿他说道：“我也不会让你独行。”  
“我知道，”Maedhros说，“但我真高兴最后那条路是绿色的。”  
“我也是！”Fingon承认道。Maedhros轻轻地笑了：“我就知道那很艰难。”  
“艰难？不，不艰难，真的不难，还不够难呢。当我想到——”Maedhros停住了，过了一会儿，他低声说，“Elwing，”他说，“Idril和Tuor。Melian，如果她允许我站在她面前。Olwë和他的族人们，还有所有离开了Mandos的，来自Doriath和Sirion的精灵。我知道他们中有许多都没有回返，心伤太深无法回到这个世界。我躺在你身边，而那么多被我辜负的精灵永远沉浸在忧愁之中！还有——我该把他们都列出来吗，那些我没有听从的建议，那些徒劳地警告过我的精灵？让我先说说我的母亲吧，在她之后还有这世界上的许多大能者。我或许还会和父亲争论，你知道我从来不害怕和父亲争论。但我爱他，我同意他的观点，我跟随他！在我心中，他是一个他从未成为过的精灵，即使是以前——即使是以前也是一样。”他停下了，然后用极低的声音说着，“还有我的父亲，被抢劫、被诽谤，还有他未尽的誓言！还有我可怜的弟弟们！Maglor！”Fingon伸出手抱住他。“还有你！”Maedhros说，“至少这一部分很简单。Fingon，对不起！”  
“你被原谅了。”Fingon立刻说，“我原谅你，我早就原谅你了。”  
“我配不上你的原谅。”  
“你能别再说这个了吗？我爱你，和配不配得上毫无关系。”  
“我也爱你。”Maedhros说。Fingon露出一个微笑，Maedhros睁大了眼睛：“我没说过吗？我没说过！”  
“不，”Fingon说，“我不想去问，已经过去很长时间了。”  
“这两者之间也没什么关系！”  
Fingon大笑起来，一半是因为开心，一半是因为Maedhros义愤填膺的样子看起来很可笑。Maedhros和他一起笑着，笑声比他小一些。终于，他们安静下来，依然凝望着对方，Fingon又一次用手撩开Maedhros眼睛旁边的黑发，倾身过去吻了他。  
Maedhros有些不确定地回吻着Fingon，他和Fingon分开，问道：“你确定吗？”  
Fingon皱起了眉头。“我希望你别问这些蠢问题了。”他说，当Maedhros还在笑的时候，他又一次吻了Maedhros。  
他们吻了一会儿。从西边的窗户照进来的阳光渐渐变成金色，然后就是黄昏，他们听见霍比特人从花园里走到他们每天看日落的地方。他们两个只是躺在彼此的怀抱里，凝望着对方，终于，Maedhros微笑着挑了挑眉毛。  
Fingon眨了眨眼睛。他刚才是瞥到了那双灰色的眼睛里一抹熟悉的光芒吗？还是这只是他自己目光的反射？  
当他神游天外时，Maedhros的情绪又开始变得严肃了，他的表情看起来有些沉重。“会有一场审判的，”他说，“总会有的，我会去面对，我会准备好，无论等待我的是什么。”他苦笑着说 ，“反正也不太可能更糟了。”  
“不会像你想象中的那么糟的。”Fingon说。  
“你不知道，”Maedhros说，但话音轻松了些，“或许就该是那样，有一些错误我连改正都不能。”  
Fingon什么也没说，他不知道说什么，或者他不敢说什么。  
“会有一场审判的，”Maedhros重复了一遍，“但即使是这样，我的希望也比想象中多了太多。太阳和星星，这个家一样的地方，还能再见到我的母亲！还有你，永远是你，你本来什么也不必去做的。”  
“我知道，”Fingon说，“我知道！但我爱你，所以我为你去了。”

 

\---  
*  
\---

在泥泞的路分叉的地方，一个戴着尖顶帽的老人坐在草地上。他的手里拿着一个小玻璃瓶，瓶子里闪烁着白色的光芒，嘴里叼着烟斗，他时不时喷出一个烟圈，瓶子里的光照亮了消散的烟。巫师微笑着看着这一切，开始吹出更复杂的形状：一束花、一艘船、一条龙。它们在光芒下闪烁过后，转瞬即逝。  
不久，一个高个子的身影沿着路走来。巫师抬起头，皱了皱眉。“Elros Tar-Minyatur！”他说，“你到这里来花了不少时间啊！”  
Elros看起来只有一点困窘。“我在享受旅途。”他说。  
“我看出来了，你杀了多少条龙？”  
“对我来说还不够，但把它们全杀了就太自私了。而且我还把时间花在了别的上面，先生，看看我找到了谁！”  
两个小影子在他身后躲着，就好像有些害怕。Elros把双手分别放在他们两个的肩上，把他们向前推去，当他们踏入星瓶发出的那片光芒时，他们变成了两个小男孩。  
“Eluréd！”巫师对左边那个说道，“Elurín！”巫师对右边那个说道。双胞胎们交换了一个惊讶的眼神。“很高兴遇见你们！”巫师说。  
“你们看！”Elros说，“我就说会有人知道的。”  
“谢谢你。”Elurín声音虽小，却很坚定。他的兄弟有些紧张地握住了他的手。  
“我等你们很久了，现在你们可以做出一个选择。”巫师说，“你们看到前方有两条路，两条路都可以走，你们可以分别选择自己想走的路。你们必须选择你们的路。”  
“有正确答案吗？” Elurín问。  
Eluréd用胳膊肘猛推了一下他：“他刚说两条路都可以！”  
巫师笑了：“是的，两条路都可以，这里没有错误答案。”  
双胞胎低声交谈了一会儿，然后Eluréd抬起头问：“我们必须走同一条路吗？”  
“不——除非你们想这么做！”  
双胞胎又争论了一会儿，Elros和巫师默默地交换了几个眼神，不约而同地笑了。  
终于，Elurín转过头去问Elros：“你呢？你也要选吗？”  
“我已经选了，”Elros说，“我选了那条路。”他对着左边黑暗的路点点头。  
“为什么？”Eluréd问。  
“当然是为了看看路的尽头有什么，要不然呢？”  
双胞胎似乎愣住了，他们聚在一起又交谈了一会儿。然后Elurín——双胞胎中更冷静、更会说话的那个转向巫师，说：“我们要和Elros一起走。”  
“你们两个？”  
“是的！”Eluréd说，虽然他有些紧张地瞥了一眼那条黑暗的路。  
“至少他有把剑。” Elurín对他说。  
“啊！”Elros说，“我差点忘了。”他把细带和剑鞘解下，还有那把锋利的长剑，一起扔在了路边的草地上。竖琴的遗迹还依稀可见，但草已经几乎长过它们了。当Elros看见竖琴的痕迹时，他愣住了，然后他默默地笑着，转过身去。  
双胞胎一脸警惕。  
“在那条黑暗的路上，你什么都不能带！”Elros解释道。  
“那要是有龙呢？” Elurín问。  
“我不觉得会有。如果有，我们就要用别的办法来对付它们了。”  
“你们还要走那条路吗？”巫师问。  
“当然。”Eluréd立即说道。  
Elurín思索了一会儿，但他最终也说了“好”。他的神情坚定，但嘴唇有些颤抖地说：“但那条路太黑了！”  
“要是我们有盏灯就好了。”Elros说，他满怀期待地看了巫师一眼。  
“你真是不可救药，”巫师说，“你把这里所有的规则都打破了：你应该已经很清楚这一点！而且你也不需要。”  
“我确实不需要，”Elros承认道，他低下头，和双胞胎的视角平齐，刻意响亮地压低声音说，“你们去问！他的心肠很软。”  
Eluréd和Elurín又交换了一个眼神，他们走到了巫师面前。当他们离星瓶越近时，他们的身形就越清晰，虽然他们的眼睛依然是黑的。  
“先生，我们可以有一盏灯吗？” Eluréd用迷人的声音说。  
“求求你。” Elurín也说，虽然他对他兄弟试图讨好巫师的样子不屑一顾。  
“他们都还是孩子。”Elros插话说。  
巫师看起来有些生气，他严厉地皱起眉头，抽了好一会儿烟斗，但他最后说道：“哦，好吧，好吧！既然你们都礼貌地问了我！拿着！”  
他把星瓶递给了Eluréd。  
“我不行！”Eluréd开口说道，然后惊讶地顿住了，巫师把星瓶递给他，让他用手指握紧了这份礼物。他的身体没有变成阴影，他看起来从来没有那么像一个实体。他的嘴大张着，眼睛瞪着手上的光，终于，当他抬起头时，眼中的黑夜已经被驱散，他有一双灰眼睛。  
他立刻把小瓶递给了他的兄弟。现在轮到Elurín震惊地看着自己身上的阴影离去。“哇，”他说，“但我还以为——我还以为——啊！”他转过头看着巫师，“谢谢你，”他说，“谢谢你！”他似乎忽然想起了什么，用胳膊肘捅了一下他的兄弟。“说谢谢！”  
“谢谢！”Eluréd低声说，虽然他依然在盯着他兄弟手中的星瓶。  
Elros看起来既高兴又惊讶。“你这个狡猾的老家伙，”他说，“还说什么打破规则！我看你早就想把它给他们了。”  
“才没有！”巫师的语气很无辜，但他很快就补充道，“现在你们已经浪费了不少时间了，你们已经作出决定，路在等待着你们。走吧！”  
Elros打量了一眼那条黑暗的路：“我不觉得路宽到能让我们三个一起走。谁想骑在我的肩膀上？”  
“我！”双胞胎同时说道，然后他们又一次开始窃窃私语。  
终于，Eluréd大度地说：“Elurín先来吧。”  
“那你可以抓着我的手。”Elros说。他把Elurín举到了自己肩上，“唔！好了，星瓶呢？把它递给我！你拿着它，我们就不会看不到路了。你把手给我，就像这样——好了！再见了，先生，我们要走了！”  
“再见！”巫师说道。  
很快，Elros和双胞胎消失在了黑暗里，他们的身影已经看不见了，但很容易看出他们走了哪条路，因为Galadriel的星瓶在虚空里闪着明亮的光。巫师坐在草地上，路分叉的地方，吸着霍比特烟管，满意地望着那条路：一颗小星星，在没有星星的长路上闪着光。

 

\---  
*  
\---  
对于罪人来说，有许多种适当的惩罚：束缚或打击、黑暗的监牢、蜘蛛。  
Mistlice ðreala gebyriað for synnum bendas oððe dyntas carcernðystra lobban.  
Various punishments are proper for sins: bonds or blows, prison darkness, spiders.

\- The Law Of The Penitent


End file.
